


The Dreamer and the Realist

by ThePredator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Stiles Stilinski, Derek Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Fights, Firefighter Derek Hale, Fluff and Angst, Isaac stutters when he's scared or nervous, Kid Isaac, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Pregnant Allison, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Stiles, Seizures, Sharing Clothes, Slow Build, Stiles basically fixes an internally broken Derek, kid erica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePredator/pseuds/ThePredator
Summary: Laura and Derek's childhood was perfect, two loving parents, a baby sister that they both easily got along with, cousins, uncles, aunts, and a large family that was full of love. Despite all of that, here they were covered in blood and salty tears.Sometimes horrible things happen to good people, but pain and suffering makes you stronger.





	1. I Can't Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> *There is aftermath of child abuse in this chapter.*  
> This fic will be updated every Monday and Friday.

Growing up, Derek and Laura Hale had always been mistaken as twins. Laura was a year older, but they went everywhere together and spent every moment together. Derek had always admired his sister, she was the confident one, the blunt, adventurous, and expressive one. Laura had always smiled brightly when anyone spoke to her, and everyone got along with her so easily. Their childhood was perfect, two loving parents, a baby sister that they both easily got along with, cousins, uncles, aunts, and a large family that was full of love.

Despite all of that, here they were covered in blood and salty tears. Derek’s bloody knuckles grasping Laura close while the other hand held a tiny shaking Erica. Isaac was sobbing into his and Erica’s mother’s hair while she tried to remain strong and fight against the vicious tears she held back. Derek stared down at Erica, her large chestnut eyes watered over making them look like two dark stones under a peaceful river. Her small lips were split and trembling with blood trickling down her chin while she stared up at her Uncle Derek, and Derek very gently brushed a thumb over her bruising cheekbone to wipe away the tears. Erica had always reminded Derek of his sister Laura, like her mother, Erica was confident and outspoken, she’d always looked out for her brother Isaac since he was the timid one. The bravest little six year old Derek had ever seen, and here she was laying in his and Laura’s arms trying to fend off her pain and emotions after being shoved against the walls, stairs, and fireplace by her piece of shit dad. All because she was trying to keep him from hitting Isaac again, and Laura was of course blaming herself, even though she wasn’t there to see it.

“The police are almost here.” Laura gritted out while Isaac cried loudly against her, making it even harder for her to keep it together.

“Mommy, my head is hurting really bad.” Erica said quietly, her eyes scrunching shut against the pain, making Derek’s hands itch to go beat Kyle into further unconsciousness.

“I know, baby, the ambulance is on their way too, just try to breathe and calm down.” Laura said in her best attempt at a soothing voice, though it shook.

Erica’s breathing hitched and started to intensify, her small arms twitched under Derek’s hold and he let go of Laura for a moment to pull Erica closer. “Erica, it’s over now, just breathe and focus on my voice, sweetie.” Derek whispered while holding her closely. She sniffled sharply, still trying to contain the tears.

Before Derek could tell her to stop holding back, the distant sounds of sirens alerted the four of them. Laura sighed shakily, not letting go of Isaac while his sobs were only getting worse the louder the sirens got.

Once the police pulled up in front of Kyle’s house, the Sherriff cut his car off and stepped toward them with a glance over at Kyle’s beaten figure that laid in the grass.

“Sherriff Stilinski.” Laura said after recognizing him, “I didn’t know you were working tonight.” Her voice broke and she lowered her head to bury it in Isaac’s honey blonde curls.

“Laura, even if I wasn’t you know I’d be here if you needed me.” He said before stepping in front of them and crouching down to their level. “What happened?”

Laura huffed out a steady breath and looked up, “I was at work and Ky-Kyle was watching the kids over the weekend.” Isaac gasped through his sharp sobs and Laura pulled him closer while the Sherriff gave him a sad expression. “He got drunk and hi-hit Isaac, and Erica wa-“ She broke off painfully while a tear rolled down her face.

“I was trying to stop him from hurting Isaac, and he pushed me into the wall.” Erica said suddenly, making everyone look at her. “He kept hitting him, then when I tried to stop him again he pushed me into the fireplace, and I hit my head.” She said rubbing her skull.

Sherriff Stilinski nodded sharply, giving Erica a soft look, “You’re a very brave girl, Erica.”

She didn’t respond, just turned to Derek again and continued shaking.

“She has epilepsy.” Derek stated, not wanting to elaborate further because most of the time when Erica heard what starts them she ends up having a seizure.

Sherriff Stilinski nodded, “Alright, the ambulance isn’t that far from here. What happened to Kyle?”

“We got into a fight, he passed out.” Derek said sharply, expecting the Sherriff to shake his head and order him into the back of his car, but instead gave Derek a piercing look of understanding.

“Alright, you four just wait for the ambulance, and I’m going to call into the station.” He said before walking back to his vehicle.

The other deputies were surrounding Kyle, some walking into the house after a brief conversation with Stilinski.

“You know him?” Derek asked.

Laura nodded, not meeting his eyes. “I work with his son, and he comes around the art studio a lot.”

They sat in silence, consoling Erica and Isaac with hushed voices and gentle hands. A pair of headlights broke through the darkness of the street, and pulled onto the other side of the road. A tall, slender figure paused, taking in the scene before Laura raised a hand, ushering them to come over.

The figure broke into the illumination of the street lights, he was wearing a loose fitting lavender hoodie with form fitting jeans, his brunette hair tousled messily on his head, and a look of instant distress on his face.

“Laura-“

“I’m fine, sorry I didn’t call or explain. I just had to get here.” She said a little more calmly.

“That’s alright, I just….” He trailed off when taking in the full scene of Isaac covered in scratches and bruises, Erica with bloody clothes and bruises in Derek’s arms.

“S-Stiles?” Isaac gasped, looking back to see the male.

Stiles’ face instantly switched to a soft, open expression rather than shock and flaring anger. “Isaac, hey there buddy.” He said softly when Isaac turned to hug him.

Derek had never officially met Stiles, only seen glimpses of his art pieces since him and Laura shared a studio space. He’d heard occasional mentions of him from Laura, but Derek had always been an introvert and was never the best at meeting people, so he rarely had friends outside of his own job or his family.

Laura rose to her feet, scrubbing her face of the stress of the entire night. “Mom and dad are here.” She said when they all caught sight of a black SUV approaching the side of the curb they were sitting at. Isaac looked over to the vehicle and rushed past Laura to leap into his grandfather, James’ arms.

Erica remained in Derek’s arms, shaking even worse now and Derek pulled her away to see her face pale and almost stunned. “Erica, sweetie you need to breathe.” He said in a soft tone.

Laura was preoccupied speaking to their parents, and Sherriff Stilinski. Derek was distantly aware that Stiles was sitting next to him, taking in Erica’s frozen face while her arms shook.

Erica suddenly gasped roughly, her entire body shaking, tears spilling from her eyes, and roaming around trying to grasp what was happening. She wasn’t having a seizure, and Derek panicked.

“She’s having a panic attack.” Stiles said quietly beside Derek.

“I-I’ve never-do I need-“Derek sputtered because he’d handled Erica’s seizures before, but never a panic attack.

Stiles scooted closer, grasping one of Erica’s small scratched hand, “Erica, angel you’re having a panic attack and you need to take a nice big breath for us.” He stroked a thumb on her palm and Derek just watched. “You’re going to be alright, angel alright? Mommy is safe, Isaac is safe, and you’re safe.” He said gently.

Erica blinked, her breath getting slightly better, “I-I c-can’t br-reathe.” She gasped, clutching Stiles hand and staring up at Derek panicked.

“Yes you can, angel we’re right here with you, all of us and you’re safe now. You can breathe, just take a nice big gulp of air, sweetie.” He said quietly and calmly.

Erica gasped loudly and shakily, her entire body trembling against Derek and Stiles’ grasp, but she eventually slumped against Derek with a broken sob. “Daddy-he-he hurt me and Isaac-“ She cried, and Derek wasn’t sure if she was speaking to him or Stiles.

“Yes he did, sweetie, but he isn’t going to hurt you or Isaac ever again, alright?” Derek said quietly, kissing the top of her head.

She nodded against him, not letting Stiles’ hand go while her body began to slowly stop shaking against the attack. Stiles didn’t mind sitting there, her hand in his, and when Erica seemed to lull off to an exhausted sleep, Stiles slowly let go, scooting away to give Derek space.

“Sorry for intruding, I wasn’t trying to be one of those nosey people that just stand there wanting to know what’s happened and why. I just thought something terrible happened when Laura took off, and well,” He nodded to Erica’s wounded frame, “apparently something even worse than what I thought happened.”

Derek nodded, catching sight of the ambulance van finally showing up to the house, where as Stiles had pointed out many neighbors stood around craning their necks to see Kyle’s seemingly dead figure.

“Please tell me someone beat him to a pulp, rather than him just passing out.” Stiles said almost to himself.

“Basically both.” Derek said, trying to ignore the boiling rage while he held Erica’s sleeping figure.

Stiles nodded, looking back to where Laura was nodding frantically to their mother Talia who was gripping her daughter tightly murmuring serious words Derek couldn’t hear. James was speaking idly with the deputy while Isaac had his face buried in his grandfather’s neck.

“Thank you for helping Erica.” Derek said quietly.

Stiles looked down at the little blonde girl and sighed softly, “No problem, I’m glad it wasn’t a seizure, but still…poor angel.”

“How did you know what to do?” Derek asked.

Stiles looked up at him, the police lights flashing against his eyes and face, making it difficult to make out fully. “I’ve dealt with panic attacks since I was nine,” he looked back at Erica and frowned, “a lot of times it’s harder to calm kids because things are always worse in their minds, but Erica’s a strong kid from what I’ve seen. When Laura would bring her and Isaac into the studio, Erica would hover over him and always make sure he was alright.” He smiled at the memory, “I’ve never seen closer siblings than those two.”

Derek looked up at Laura, remembering their childhood, and how easy it was. Neither of them had dealt with the amount of stuff Isaac and Erica had, but even then they were very protective of one another and their sister Cora. Laura was now over at the ambulance van where they were checking Isaac’s wounds, he had been beaten worse than Erica and when they lifted his shirt, Laura turned abruptly, her hand over her mouth and eyebrows furrowed at what she’d seen. She caught Derek’s eyes and waved for him to bring Erica over to get checked.

Stiles had a grim expression, but rose with Derek and moved to speak with his father who stood with an EMT by Kyle.

Derek made his way over to the vehicle and laid Erica onto the gurney Isaac was sitting on. Erica’s eyes opened for a moment, but she dozed back off to sleep while one of the EMT’s gathered equipment and medical items for her in case she needed it.

“She has epilepsy, and she said he threw her into the fireplace where she hit her head.” Laura said quietly.

The EMT nodded while moving Erica’s blonde curls away where red lines of bruising were around her small neck, indicating strangulation. Derek tensed at the sight and sighed angrily, while Laura looked pain at the sight.

The EMT cleaned the few cuts she had and put band aids on them, a saddened expression on his face while he doctored her. “She has mostly bruising, and no signs of serious head injury besides a bump. I would consult with her usual doctor about continuing any medication she takes.” He cleaned up the equipment and looked at Laura with serious dark eyes, “I don’t want to alarm you, but after this her seizures could get much worse, and more frequent.”

Laura nodded with a pained expression, and Derek just remained staring at Erica’s tiny body lying on the now bloodies sheets, curled up into a protective ball while Isaac was receiving a bandage from the other EMT.

“Tonight just comfort them, let them rest, and I would consider keeping them from school for a couple days. We can supply a doctor’s excuse if you need it.” He said quietly.

Laura nodded and crossed her arms, staring at her children being bandaged and cleaned up. “Alright.”

Derek retrieved Erica from the EMT’s and helped his mom buckle her into her vehicle.

“Mom, are you sure you don’t want me to watch her tonight, because I can call into work.” Derek murmured once they shut the door quietly.

“No, no honey, you just go to work alright? Your dad’s going with Laura to the hospital tonight, and I’m taking Erica to our house tonight.” Talia said while rubbing Derek’s back.

Derek’s dad was sitting in the ambulance with Laura and Isaac while they continued to check Isaac over, they had said they’re concerned about his ribs and possible internal bleeding.

Derek watched as the other EMT’s helped raise Kyle up and take him into a separate vehicle, while he stumbled along with his head drooping. The pathetic piece of shit was still drunk, and probably had no clue what pain he’d caused his innocent kids. Derek instantly wanted to crush his skull against the pavement, but Talia tightened her grip on his arm and led him to Laura and James.

“I’m going to get Erica home, honey. You call me if you need me to come up or anything, alright?” Talia said after kissing Isaac’s forehead.

“I will, thank you mom.” Laura said tiredly.

James kissed Talia and she gave Derek a tight hug before leaving the area. Derek hugged his father and Laura, giving Isaac a kiss on the head and watching them leave in the ambulance.

“Derek, right?” A voice said from behind him.

Derek turned and noticed Sherriff Stilinski walking towards him with Stiles in tow.

“Yeah.” Derek said.

“Listen, they’re taking Kyle to the hospital, but when he gets out he’s going straight to the station and will be under investigation. Even if he denies what he did, there’s almost a zero percent chance he’ll be let off the hook. I just want you to make sure Laura knows this won’t be easy, and she’ll need to fight like hell to get full custody of the kids because I’m assuming that’s what she’ll want.” He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head, “ He’s unfortunately a well-respected agent, and well…”

“So what you’re saying is, he knows people?” Derek asked.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed and nodded, “He does, but I’m willing to help in any way I can. Just tell Laura to not give up on this, when you see her.”

Derek nodded and unlocked his car, “I’m assuming he’ll try to press charges against me.”

“He can try, but things aren’t looking very good for him either way. I’ve met the guy a few times, and he seems to enjoy how respected he is. Basically, he isn’t going to go down without a fight, and neither should Laura.”

“Laura’s never been one to go down without a fight.” Derek said quietly.

The Sherriff nodded, patting Derek on the shoulder and turned to go speak with the other officers about the next steps in the investigation. Stiles moved to head to his Jeep and Derek opened his own door, turning to Stiles. “Hey, Stiles.”

Stiles turned, “Yeah?”

Derek hesitated, looking down at his bruised knuckles, “Thank you for being here for my sister.”

Stiles smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes, “I’m sure she’d do the same. Goodnight, Derek.” He said before turning to his Jeep.

When Derek finally pulled out onto the road, on his way back to his loft he felt the memories of the night flood back and he instantly gripped his steering wheel with full on rage. The memory of Laura’s frantic call saying Erica called her and there was screaming in the back ground before the phone went dead, Derek had swung his car rapidly next to the curb, jumping out and colliding with Erica who was screaming. Laura was standing over Isaac who was crumpled up on the floor surrounded by broken dishes while she tried to wrestle Kyle to the ground. Derek had yanked Kyle back by the neck and started wailing on him without any questions or hesitation, his sight almost going black with the anger he had boiling inside. By the time he’d shoved Kyle out into the front yard and kicked him while cursing violently, Laura was clutching her kids tightly while Isaac cried. Derek had looked up to Erica who’s large eyes were staring back at him in shock, and that was the only thing that really got him to stop and come over to the three of them instead of killing Kyle completely.

Derek pulled into his usual parking area and bounded up the steps to his home, heading straight to the bathroom where he would attempt to scrub and wash the entire day away.


	2. Like A Guardian

Work went by in a blur for Derek, no fires, or any distress for the station, and he should have felt happy about that, but it made him feel unproductive. All he could think about was his niece and nephew, and his nephew who was now in the hospital, and after a quick text from Laura, turns out Isaac _did_ have internal bleeding from his broken ribs. Derek looked down at his phone once his shift was over, and he was heading to his car quickly.

_Laura: They're taking him in for surgery now, we're in room 224. Mom and Dad had to leave, but Stiles is here with me and Erica waiting._

_Derek: Alright, I'm leaving now. Love you._

Once Derek made it to the Beacon Hills Hospital, he found Laura and Stiles talking quietly in the hospital room while Erica stared down at a small children’s book Derek had gotten her for her birthday.

“Uncle Derek!” She chirped when he stepped in, offering her a small smile.

“Hey, sweetie.” He murmured, taking a seat next to her on the small hospital couch.

Laura had her dark brunette hair tied back in a ponytail, her eyes smudged with left over makeup she hadn’t bothered to wipe off, and loose clothing Derek only seen her wearing on bad days. “He should be out soon, the doctor said he’ll update us when he can.” She said before sipping her coffee.

“Oh, this is for you.” Stiles said suddenly, grasping a coffee cup and handing it to Derek, “Laura said you prefer vanilla expressos, so that’s what I got.”

“Thank you.” Derek said before taking the cup and sighing contently at the familiar taste.

A faint knock came from the door, and a doctor appeared with a polite smile. “He did fine, we managed to stop the bleeding, and his organs are doing well so far. He should be out soon, and he’ll need a lot of rest for the time being.”

Derek adverted his eyes from the doctor’s emotionless face. He hated hospitals, things were always so sterile and cold in there. He had the distant memories of when Erica had had her very first seizure and all of the Hale family had rushed to the hospital. Derek remembered the crying visitors that sat in the waiting rooms, the tired adults stumbling through the cafeteria, and the sleeping figures of people on couches and uncomfortable chairs. All of that was the worst, but nothing compared to being completely drained and anxious, praying for the best, but seeing smiles from nurses or visitors that had gotten great news. He was happy for them, of course, but sometimes it felt like everyone was just mocking any sadness he’s ever had in hospitals.

“You alright?” Stiles asked quietly, sipping his coffee while Derek was idly running his hand through Erica’s almost tangled blonde hair.

“Yeah, just,” he shrugged, gazing into the far wall of the room, “hate hospitals.”

Stiles gave him a grave look of serious understanding, “That makes two of us.”

The doctor finished running things by Laura and finally left the room when Isaac was being wheeled into the room on his bed. Everyone stood up, and Derek felt his throat tighten at the frail sight of his sweet little nephew lying asleep in a ball of curls and a loose fitting hospital gown. Laura ran her slender fingers through his puffy hair and gave a small smile, there was no happiness to it, just a smile of sorrow and exhaustion. Erica peered eagerly over the cold metal rails of his bed, eyeing her big brother carefully while he snored softly.

“Mommy, is Isaac going to be okay?” She asked without taking her eyes off of him.

“He’s doing a lot better now, honey. He needs rest though, and he’ll need to stay here over night.” Laura murmured while sitting back in her seat next to the bed.

Erica nodded, seeming to not know where to go or what to do with herself while she just stared at Isaac carefully. Derek pulled the uncomfortable while sheets and blanket over Isaac, who sniffled in his sleep and snuggled down into the warmth of the blankets. Laura looked absolutely exhausted while rubbing her hand over her eyes, and leaning back into the recliner.

Derek peered down at Erica whose chin wobbled at the bruised figure of her brother, and as Derek expected she clutched Isaac’s hand which had always been her way of offering him her strength. It was something she’d done to show he wasn’t alone, and that they would get through whatever situation they were in together. Memories of Laura lecturing Isaac for getting into her paint supplies, and Erica had grasped his tiny hand with hers while he shook with sobs. There had been times where the two had ran off in the grocery store after Derek told them they couldn’t have cookies for dinner, and Derek had found them cowering in a corner near the bread aisle scared they had completely lost him.

“Mommy, Isaac won’t have s-seizures like me will he?” She asked suddenly, Laura jolting from a light sleep.

“No, honey he’s just in pain right now and needs some rest.” Laura said quietly.

“But, mommy are they sure they fixed his insides?” Erica asked abruptly.

“Yes, honey.”

“What if-“

“Erica, why don’t we let mommy and Isaac rest for a while?” Derek asked, lifting Erica up into his arms.

Laura gave him a grateful expression and popped the foot rest up on the chair before shifting in the chair.

“B-but, Isaac needs me Uncle Derek!” Erica said with a broken voice.

“Hey, why don’t we get some ice cream?” Stiles asked suddenly in a soft voice to not wake Isaac.

Erica scrubbed at her eyes feverishly before blinking at Stiles, “What kind?”

“Any kind you want, angel,” Stiles said while holding the door open for Derek and Erica to leave, “I’ll buy you every flavor they have if you want.” He said smiling brightly at her.

They walked down the hallway, out to the parking lot where the sun was beaming down unforgivingly on the three of them.

“I can drive, if you’d like.” Stiles said when they walked by the numerous rows of vehicles.

“Alright.” Derek said while Erica idly played with the zipper on his leather jacket.

Once they made it to Stiles’ jeep Derek remembered he didn’t have Erica’s booster seat, “I don’t have her booster seat,”

Stiles unlocked the doors and waved inside, “I have it, Talia gave it to me this morning before she left. She told me to get it to Laura or you before I left.”

Derek nodded and before he could place Erica in it, she stretched out for Stiles to take her. He smiled at her and pulled her up easily before securing her in the seat and double checking. Derek lifted himself into the high up Jeep, watching Stiles jump easily into the driver side.

Stiles was a unique vison, he had a softer jawline than Derek and pale skin that looked smoother than most guys Derek had met. There were dots of moles here and there from what Derek could see. Stiles’ nose was probably the most prominent feature since it was curved upwards slightly with flared nostrils that complimented his pink lips that stretched out wide. He revved up the engine and pulled out carefully, making sure to go slowly and easily since Erica was in the vehicle.

“Thanks for keeping Laura company.” Derek said while they turned off onto the road, passing fast food restaurants, and gas stations that stood by the hospital.

Stiles shrugged, staring forward at the road, “I wanted to make sure Isaac was alright, and she said you and Talia and James had to work.”

“I should have called in.” Derek muttered mostly to himself.

“Nah, Talia said she insisted you go. When I got here this morning Isaac was already being taken into surgery, he was a brave little guy from what Laura said.”

“Still, I should have been there.”

“With all due respect, I think Laura would have forced you back to work.”

Derek nodded, “Sounds like her.”

Stiles turned off to head back through the middle of town, “Laura said you’re a firefighter.”

“Yeah, for six years now.” Derek said.

“Uncle Derek saves people!” Erica chirped in the back making Stiles smile widely and glance over at Derek.

“Not all heroes wear capes.” Stiles said.

“He even saved a kitty once!” Erica said happily.

Derek sighed, “That was one time.”

“Oh my God, you’re like the embodiment of what everyone thinks of when they hear the word firefighter.” Stiles said before laughing with his entire body.

Derek shook his head, “I wasn’t even on the job, I was jogging and this woman just jumps out and grabs me to ask if I could get her cat off of a roof.”

“Not a tree?” Stiles asked still chuckling to himself.

“No, my life isn’t that much of a sitcom.” Derek muttered in mock anger while Stiles shook his head while smiling.

They pulled into a small diner that looked like it was from the forties, and Stiles parked excitedly, turning to smile at Erica.

“We’re here!” He said, earning a squeal of excitement from Erica before him and Derek both got out of the Jeep.

Derek retrieved Erica from the back and held her hand while following Stiles inside.

The diner was called the Blue Beacon, and had a worn vintage charm to it that Derek appreciated. He’d passed by it occasionally while riding around town, but he’d never fully taken it in or visited it. It was a small white building with carefully designed trim around the top, the doors were wooden and painted a soft blue color.

Stiles held the door open for Derek and Erica, and followed behind with a wide grin. The inside was small and cozy, only having a single row of plush blue seats neatly tucked into booths. A petite woman with strawberry blonde hair twisted into a high pony tail smiled widely at Stiles, revealing two small dimples below her cheekbones.

“Stiles, back already?” She said, leaning on the countertop with an amused look. “Was the coffee not strong enough?”

Stiles leaned against the counter and chuckled, “Kira makes the best coffee in town, Lydia, and she’s yet to let me down. I’m actually here to get little Erica here the best ice cream in town.” He said, nodding down to Erica who gave Lydia a wide smile she usually gave when meeting people for the first time.

Lydia’s face softened and she smiled sweetly to Erica, taking in Derek for only a moment. “Well you’ve come to the right place, what’s your favorite flavor, Erica?”

Erica tapped her index finger against her mouth and considered it, “Do you have strawberry?”

“Of course we do, is that what you want?” Lydia asked.

Erica nodded rapidly, her blonde curls bouncing with her.

“On a cone or in a bowl?” Lydia asked kindly.

Erica paused, mulling the thought over and Stiles gave Derek an amused look, “You can go get a booth if you’d like, this might take a while. They have a wide variety of flavors and toppings here.”

Derek nodded and lifted Erica up into a stool in front of Lydia, who was jotting down Erica’s order. Stiles took a seat by her and stared between the two with a small grin, shaking his head fondly while Derek walked towards the booths. He dropped down into the one closest to the wall and watched Erica swing her legs under the counter while rambling off information. Lydia didn’t look at all annoyed, and Derek appreciated that because a lot of restaurants had waiters that would sigh and shake their head at Erica because she always insisted on saying her own order.

Once they were done, Lydia nodded and waved at them before turning to go in the back and prepare the food. Stiles helped Erica off of the high stool, and she ran over to Derek, bounding into his lap before scooting between him and the wall. Stiles sat down across from him, and peered outside at the bright sunlight that spilled into the diner from every angle.

“I ordered you a mint ice cream cone, a cheeseburger, and a raspberry slushy. Erica helped, I hope it’s alright.” Stiles said once he looked back to Derek who was pulling the napkin container away from Erica who was immersed in the idea of ripping the paper out continuously.

“That sounds amazing, I haven’t even eaten today.” Derek said, his stomach growling when he thought about it.

“Grandma made me eat an omelet this morning!” Erica said angrily, her nose crinkling and tongue sticking out disgusted.

Stiles quirked an eyebrow, looking at her curiously.

“Erica hates eggs.” Derek said.

“And she made me drink a glass of milk before bed!” Erica said before sighing dramatically.

Stiles shook his head amused, “Sounds like the early signs of a little vegan.” He mostly said to Derek while Erica was still cringing at the memory.

Derek had thought the same thing, but Erica refused to give up chicken nuggets and steak. “She loves chicken and ice cream way too much to be one any time soon.”

Stiles tilted his head thoughtfully, “Maybe when she gets older?”

“Maybe.” Derek said.

“Alright, I have two cheeseburgers, a large order of curly fries, one bowl of strawberry ice cream with caramel, sprinkles, and a side of gummy bears, mint ice cream on a waffle cone, a raspberry slushy, and a large coke.” Lydia said swiftly while placing the trays of food down with Derek’s quick assistance.

Everyone gave their thank you and Erica dove into her mountain of sugar that Derek grimaced at. 

They ate in comfortable silence, and Derek appreciated it since he felt like the most awkward person ever when it came to small talk and people he didn’t know that well.

Once they were done, Derek looked over to see Erica leaning back lazily in her seat with smudges of strawberry ice cream around her mouth. He snorted at the sight before grabbing a napkin and wiping her face off before it got too sticky.

Derek felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and fished for it before seeing Laura’s name flash across the screen.

“Everything alright?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, Peter just got here with mom.” There was idle talking in the background, and Derek could hear Isaac’s small voice rambling something. “Mom said she’ll take Erica tonight, and I need you to do a favor for me once you get back.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“I need you to run to the studio and get my supplies cleaned up, and bring them back to my house if you don’t mind.” She yawned loudly after she finished.

“Yeah, I can do that.” Derek said, rising with Stiles and Erica before leaving a tip for Lydia.

“Thank you so much, see you when you get here. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Derek said before hanging up and waving to Lydia while Stiles held the door open.

“Everything alright?” Stiles asked while unlocking the jeep.

“Yeah, she needs me to drop Erica off and go get her art supplies from the studio and take them to her house.” Derek said while strapping Erica securely into her seat.

She was still in a sugar coma, and her eyelids were drooping slightly when Derek moved to get into the jeep.

“Alrighty, onward to the hospital.” Stiles said before pulling out and back onto the town road.

Stiles glanced into his rearview mirror and smiled, “Looks like someone enjoyed their dessert.”

Derek looked back and saw Erica laying slack in her seat, her head drooping over her shoulder while her mouth pooched open. Her eyelids fluttered from time to time in her sleep, and Derek could have smiled at the sight, but the cut on her lip was still very prominent as well as the purpling bruise on her cheekbone made his heart clench.

“Thank you for getting us food, I didn’t even think to chip in.” Derek said when he turned back to face the windshield.

“Hey, don’t even worry about it, stuff like this isn’t easy.” Stiles said, and he paused for a moment as if he was uncertain about saying something. “I’m sorry to bring it up, I just wanted to distract Erica for a while.”

“I appreciate that, I doubt Laura slept at all last night. Erica usually isn’t paranoid about stuff, she rarely needs reassurance.” Derek said remembering Erica asking questions about Isaac’s surgery, and Laura lulling off to sleep.

Stiles sighed, clenching the steering wheel a little tighter, “I’m not trying to put more problems on the poor girl, but I think she’s got a lot of anxiety now. I use to annoy my dad to no end about my mom when she got cancer, and I don’t know it’s like you need to be reassured as often as possible.” He paused, thinking about it, “It’s like instead of double checking your locks, you triple check, and you check to see if your dad is still breathing in his sleep, setting like seven alarms so you don’t miss school.”

Derek looked at Stiles, thinking about his words. “Isaac was always the one to do that stuff.”

Stiles glanced over at him, “I don’t want to try and diagnose Erica or anything, and maybe she’s just asking questions for Isaac’s sake.”

“I’m not upset for you assuming she has a panic disorder or anything, I mean I don’t want her to deal with more on top of her Epilepsy, and an abusive dad, but a lot of times people with epilepsy end up with anxiety and depression.” Derek said.

Stiles nodded, “It’s just…” he trailed off, sighing to himself, “I remember meeting Isaac and Erica last year, and they were so full of life, and so happy…and I know it’ll take them time to get through this, but it just-“

“Pisses you off?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, exactly. I never met the guy, but he’d always call the studio to just annoy Laura, and demand to see the kids.”

“He’s always been an asshole, I just never knew he’d go this far…” Derek trailed off, looking out the passenger window, “How long have you and Laura known each other?” He desperately wanted to redirect the conversation at this point.

They turned onto the hospital turn off when Stiles said, “We met about three or so years ago in our art class, but she graduated after that. It was kind of fate for us to just want the same studio last year, and I told her she could have it since she wanted to get more into sculpting, but she said I should have it since I work on large canvases.” He chuckled at the memory and pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, scanning for a free spot. “So we ended up splitting the rent and share the studio since it’s a pretty decent size.”

Derek nodded, he’d been in the studio a handful of times, but he’d so rarely seen Stiles that he was basically a stranger. Laura spoke of him a lot, his pieces, music he’s gotten her into, and just funny things to happen while they worked on their art work. Stiles was always talked very highly of by Laura, and she’d asked Derek to meet him many times since they were so opposite to each other, but Derek hated meeting new people.

Once they parked, Derek followed Stiles back to Isaac’s room, and was greeted by a very awake Isaac that smiled widely at the three of them entering the room. “Uncle Derek!” He squealed.

Derek offered him a small smile, reaching down to hug him very gently while Talia carded her fingers through Isaac’s hair. “How are you feeling, buddy?”

“I hurt a little, but mommy says I’ll be okay.” He said while Erica rubbed her eyes, but grabbed Isaac’s hand when she reached his bedside.

Peter beckoned for Derek to step outside with him, and Derek followed while Stiles, Talia, and Laura spoke about what the doctors were saying.

“Kyle had a broken nose, dislocated shoulder, broken left arm, and missing four teeth.” Peter said calmly, leading Derek down the hallway while smiling to the nurses that passed. “You did a number on him, but I can’t say I don’t wish he was underground rather than in surgery.”

Derek nodded stiffly, ignoring the smiles of the nurses they passed, Peter was just as angry as Derek was, but he always showed anger in a cooler more calm way than Derek did. Derek and Peter were always close, but had very different personalities since Peter was the more materialistic one that enjoyed his life as a bachelor, never wanting to settle down or stay in the same place for too long.

“What I’m saying is, thank you for beating the unholy shit out of that bastard.” Peter said finally, turning with Derek to head back to the hospital room where everyone was silently talking.

Erica was curled up on the bed next to Isaac, her hand protectively grasping his while they both slept soundly in the hospital bed. Peter moved to talk with Talia by the window while Laura was missing from the room.

“I made her go get some food, she hasn’t eaten since yesterday.” Talia said quietly. “Just leave Erica’s booster seat in my car, you have the key.”

“Alright, well I’m going to head out, she needs me to go get some stuff from the studio.” Derek whispered while Talia pulled him into a tight hug.

“Okay sweetie, be careful. Bye Stiles, we appreciate you being here with Laura all day.” She said pulling Stiles into a hug when Derek let go.

Stiles smiled at her and followed Derek out into the hall, “You leaving?” Derek asked while they walked down the illuminated hallway.

“Yeah, I actually have to get a piece done tonight, and I figured since you don’t have the studio keys I could help yah out.” He said nudging Derek with his elbow humorously.

“Oh shit,” Derek said rubbing his face, “I forgot to ask Laura for them-“

“She doesn’t have them either, she asked me to follow you there.” Stiles said, squinting against the afternoon sun.

“Thanks.” Derek murmured, following Stiles to his jeep where he got the booster seat and put it into his mother’s car. Finally he walked away unlocking his Camaro, and getting inside while Stiles revved up his jeep that was a few rows away.

Derek knew where the studio was, and it was thankfully a block away from Laura’s house, so he wouldn’t have to drive around all day running errands. The day was starting to weigh on him as he drove out of the hospital parking lot, Stiles followed behind idly probably making sure Derek knew where the studio was.

Once they got to the familiar building, Derek followed Stiles up the stairs where he unlocked the door. The Studio was large, with a wall of tall open windows that gave the perfect view onto the out stretch of the Beacon Hills Preserve that Derek’s family lived at.

Stiles walked to his side of the room where there were tall, towering canvases that Derek had never known existed.

“Jesus, when Laura said you use large canvases she wasn’t joking.” Derek said looking up at the board that was taller than him and Stiles both.

Stiles grinned, rubbing the back of his neck, “Yeah, I like using big strokes, lots of colors, and abstract backgrounds. Practically a cluster fuck of color.” He said laughing to himself.

“Laura showed me the wolf painting you did for our parent’s anniversary last month, it was beautiful.” Derek said eyeing the scattered stacks of various sized canvases cluttered around Stiles’ tall desk that was covered in paint tubes and various pencils and brushes.

“I’m glad you like it, Laura always talked about how much Talia and James loved wolves and forests.” Stiles said.

Derek had seen Laura’s work many times, and her side of the studio was slightly less cluttered and messy than Stiles’. Laura was always a color inside of the lines kind of person, very detailed paintings of people, and dramatic scenery that looked like photographs. She rarely added vibrant colors or imaginative images, but Stiles’ art seemed to be nothing short of chaotic and vibrant from what Laura had showed Derek on her phone.

“I’d like to see more of your artwork at some point, if you don’t mind.” Derek said.

Stiles paused from eyeing his current piece, looking at Derek surprised. He just stared for a moment before he smiled crookedly, “I could show you now if you’re free.”

Derek shrugged, walking towards Stiles’ cluttered desk. Stiles pulled his current piece around to show Derek who rose his eyebrows.

“It’s not done, I still need to add some blue to the trees in the back, but I’ve been working on her for two weeks now.” Stiles said quickly.

It was done in almost every medium Derek could make out, the center was a pale seemingly male figure with a distinct crimson hood over his head, barely covering her dazed expression where honey colored eyes stared back at Derek. He was clearly in a forest, dark and eerie with a smudged indication of fog floating around him where he stood. The background was blurry with sharp points of branches breaking through a distant illumination, and off to the right Derek could see two crimson specks.

“Little Red Riding Hood?” Derek asked.

Stiles had been watching him carefully, and Derek’s guess made him smile widely. “Yes!” Stiles said, placing the painting back on his paint splattered easel. “Kind of obvious, I know, but I just love the idea of red being a guy and maybe instead of a big scary wolf, he just wants to protect red in a way.” He shrugged, eyeing the piece as if it told him a story Derek couldn’t see. “Maybe he’s just always there making sure he’s alright, like a guardian.”

Stiles looked at Derek and shook his head, smiling a little embarrassed, “Woah, sorry, usually Laura never interrupts my rambling about my work I forgot how crazy I sound.” He said nervously.

“I grew up with an artist, I’ve heard plenty of rambling about art pieces, and besides,” Derek shrugged, “I like the concept.”

Stiles looked surprised by his words, and something about the way he just hesitated unsure of what to say, made Derek believe someone may have discouraged Stiles’ rambling in the past. Artists were usually more expressive than most people, and a lot of times very misunderstood, but Derek had always appreciated art and creativity. He enjoyed reading more than anything, getting lost in different worlds, discovering new characters, and forgetting the outside world for hours. Derek had a big appreciation for imagination and rambling about things others didn’t fully understand.

“In that case, you’ve _got_ to see my sketches of the big bad wolf!” Stiles said excitedly, ducking down behind his desk to retrieve a large tattered sketch book. Stiles flipped through brightly colored pages, and eventually stopped in the middle where he leaned over to show Derek the page.

“This is just a rough sketch, I’ve been a little hesitant to start the actual painting.” Stiles said thoughtfully, staring at the sketch with a fascination.

Derek stared at the messy scratches of lines and angles, the wolf himself was more human than an animal and Derek was surprised by that. “He looks…human.”

Stiles nodded excited that Derek caught that, “Yeah, the reason I went with that is well, maybe instead of being this big closed off predator, he’s just as human as everyone else deep down.”

Derek liked that.

Derek spent the next few hours watching Stiles wave expressively at his larger pieces, explaining the strokes and ideas behind everything. Every color represented an emotion Stiles wanted to convey, and every wave of each line was laid for a specific reason. Derek had never seen someone be so excited to show their work, most of the time Laura was always hesitant to show anyone her work. Stiles moved erratically around the room, even showing a few work in progress paintings he had.

It was already dark outside when Stiles retreated to his chair, pulling a stool up for Derek on the opposite side of his desk. Stiles was idly sketching a portrait outline Derek couldn’t quite make out that easily. He felt comfortable in the studio space, it was cluttered and smelled of acrylic and faint turpentine, but he understood why Laura spent most of her free time in there.

“So you’re a firefighter, was that something you’ve always wanted to do?” Stiles asked while smudging a line, glancing up at Derek for a brief second.

“Not until I turned eighteen, I just wanted to do something good for the community I guess.”

Stiles smiled while working, “So when you’re not rescuing cats from roofs, what do you do?”

Derek snorted, “Nothing really, I’m kind of the boring one of the family, just ask Laura.”

Stiles paused, looking up suddenly giving Derek a quizzical expression, “What makes you so boring?”

Derek blinked, trying to collect his thoughts. “I like to read,” he said quietly.

Stiles nodded, like that _wasn’t_ boring.

“And,” Derek said after a pause, “I like to camp?” It came out like a question because he felt like he was being interrogated.

“I love camping!” Stiles said brightly. “I enjoy reading too,” He looked back down to his sketch, “What do you usually do on your days off?”

“I-uh, I watch Erica and Isaac sometimes.”

Stiles smiled, “They seem to adore their Uncle Derek from what I’ve seen and heard.” He looked back up, dropping his pencil, “What’s your favorite color?”

Derek quirked an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Well you seem to be a tough nut to crack, so I might as well ask the most basic questions.”

Derek shook his head, “I don’t really have one, I mean red is nice.”

“Red is awesome, add a little white and it can look so soft and sweet, add a little black, it can look so dark and menacing.” Stiles said, actually thinking about the concept, “I prefer violet.”

“Could I ask you a question?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded, “Of course.

“Why do you want to know so much about me?”

Stiles thought about Derek’s words for a moment, a small smile appearing on his face. “I don’t know, I guess I’m not use to meeting people like you.”

Derek furrowed his brows, “What makes me so unique?”

Stiles shook his head, still smiling as if it were obvious, but when Derek raised an eyebrow Stiles chuckled, “Laura was right, you are self-deprecating to an alarming degree.”

“What?” Derek asked.

Stiles shook his head again, looking at his phone, his eyes widening. “Shit, I need to get home. It’s already two am, and I feel like I’m going to pass out any second.” He said laughing softly before rubbing at his eyes.

“Two am?!” Derek exclaimed, jumping up to go gather Laura’s stuff because he completely forgot about his reason for coming to the studio.

Stiles chuckled, moving slow while gathering some of his stuff. “As closed off as you are, you’ve spent the entire day with me and we’ve never even met.”

Derek threw Laura’s messenger bag over his shoulder and froze because the idea of spending the whole day with a guy he’d only ever heard about from time to time seemed so out of character for him. “You did most of the talking, so that helped.” He said while following Stiles out into the hall after he clicked the lights off.

“So I’ve been told.” Stiles said with a shrug and a comfortable smile while they bounded down the stairs together.

After they said their goodbyes and ‘be careful’s’ Derek drove quickly to Laura’s house where he dropped her bag and portfolio off in the living area where she would see easily, and left. He was more than ready to get home, into his familiar bed.

Derek had a distinct feeling that the week wouldn’t be an easy one, but he was relieved to know he had work off in the morning. When he changed into comfortable sweats and threw his shirt in the hamper, he fell onto his bed with a groan.

His phone buzzed on his night stand and he quickly looked at it, a message from a random number flashed across the screen.

_Stiles: Hey, it's Stiles, Laura gave me your number. I was trying to make sure you got home safely lol._

_Stiles:...and I'm VERY sorry if you're sleeping..._

_Derek: I'm home and awake._

_Stiles: That's great! Well I guess I should let you sleep now._

_Stiles: It was nice to finally meet you, Derek. Goodnight, sleep tight!_

_Derek: Goodnight, Stiles._

_Derek: It was nice meeting you too._

Derek dropped his phone next to him in bed, not bothering to flip over or pull the covers over him before he drifted into a deep sleep.


	3. It's In The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did brief research on seizures and what you're supposed to do when someone has one, so um sorry if it's not accurate. Also this is where Isaac's stuttering starts, and he only stutters badly when he's scared or nervous.  
> Isaac and Erica are suppose to be in 1st grade by now (going into 2nd together. Erica is turning seven soon and Isaac is turning eight.), but it's currently summer vacation for anyone thinking I forgot school exists lmao.

The following week, as Derek had suspected was a difficult one, mostly for Laura and the kids. Derek had offered every chance he got to take the kids for however long she needed, but Laura was stubborn to no end about someone helping her.

Derek continued his usual routine day to day, work, shower, go visit the kids, text Stiles to complain about his sister’s stubbornness, go home and pass out, and repeat.

It wasn’t until Derek was finishing up dinner in his loft that he got a call from Stiles.

“Hello?” Derek said before clicking the stove off.

Stiles was almost out of breath as if he’d been running, “Seizures! Erica is having a seizure, wh-“

“Turn her on her side,” Derek said quickly, grabbing his keys and leaving the loft without hesitation, “Where are you?”

“The studio, Laura had to run home and left Erica and Isaac here with me to watch them. What do I do now, Derek?” He was panting, but trying to keep his voice calm.

“Make sure she doesn’t have any vomit or anything blocking her from breathing.” Derek said while cranking his car quickly.

“She’s breathing, nothing’s blocking-“

“Make sure not to hold her too tight, it could hurt her.”

“Got it, Isaac buddy it’s alright, I promise.” Stiles said softly, and Derek was now aware of distant sniffles in the background. He saw the studio building in the distance and raced towards it.

“Is Isaac alright?” Derek asked while swinging into the parking area.

“Yeah, he’s just scared I think.” Stiles said grimly, “She’s still shaking-“

Derek bounded into the studio while Stiles dropped the phone once he caught sight of him. He was sitting on the floor with Erica laying in his lap while shaking rapidly, her eyes glazed over and almost closed while Derek raced over to them. Isaac was cowering in the corner with his hands cradled around his head while watching his little sister.

Erica was slowly coming down from the seizure, and thankfully Stiles made no attempt to move her or even do anything differently. Derek nodded to him, encouraging him to let her come down at her own pace while Derek moved to sweep Isaac up into his arms.

“Shhh, it’s alright, she’s alright buddy I promise.” Derek said softly, stroking his hand through Isaac’s hair carefully.

Isaac choked on his sobs and locked his arms around Derek’s neck tightly, not saying anything.

“Did you call Laura?” Derek asked.

“She left her phone here,” Stiles said desperately, watching Erica carefully while her small body jerked slowly, her breathing huffing out sharply while she slowly relaxed. “She’s been so stressed-“

“I know, it’s alright. You did the right thing.” Derek said softly, still consoling Isaac who was whimpering softly against Derek’s neck.

Erica finally slumped against Stiles, her eyes closing slowly and Stiles looked like he was about to burst into tears. “Derek, is-is sh-“

“She’s fine, seizures usually make you tired, let’s get her to the couch so she can relax for a bit.” Derek said calmly walking to the small loveseat that sat in the middle of the studio, clearing the pillows away while Stiles lifted Erica as slowly and gently as Derek had ever seen someone do. He lowered her carefully onto the couch and looked unsure of himself. “Stiles, she’s fine. She’s use to seizures, and you did the right thing.”

Stiles nodded, moving to sit on the small armchair next to the couch, scrubbing at his face while Derek sat at the end of the couch and let Isaac move to sit in his lap and watch Erica with red eyes.

“I-I’m s-s-sorry Sti-i-i-iles!” Isaac cried out rapidly wiping at his eyes.

Stiles leaned over to face Isaac, “You have nothing to apologize for, Isaac.”

“I-I-I sho-o-ould’ve h-h-helped!”

“No, no, no Isaac honey none of this is your fault.”

Isaac huffed in breaths sharply, “R-really?”

“Yes, buddy, it’s alright. Just take a big deep breath, it’s over now. Erica is perfectly alright, buddy.” Stiles said softly, staring intently at Isaac who nodded after a moment and curled into Derek.

Laura returned after a few moments, her face flushed in shock when she took in the scene. “Oh my God, is she alright?” She asked, rushing to Erica who was dozing against Derek’s thigh now while Isaac kept a hand twisted in one of her blonde curls just to feel some kind of connection between them since he couldn’t reach her hand.

“She had a seizure, I called Derek.” Stiles said hoarsely, wiping his face.

Laura’s shoulders slumped, her face falling into a look of defeat, “I left my damn phone here I’m such a fu-“

“Laura, I need to talk to you.” Derek said before she could let her stress get the better of her.

She looked at him for a moment before nodding. Isaac took Derek’s place on the couch, running a hand through one of Erica’s curls, sniffling idly while Stiles watched them tiredly.

“You’re leaving the kids with me tonight.” Derek said sternly.

Laura didn’t look surprised, but she remained silent as if she were thinking it over, but Derek could see the relief. “What about wo-“

“I have this weekend off.”

“What if-“

“I’ll call you, Stiles, Mom, Dad, whoever the hell. Laura I’ve watched them plenty of times, and right now you need a break.”

Laura sighed, her eyes glimmering with tears she refused to let fall, “But not like this.” She muttered, rubbing her forehead idly.

“Like what?”

She shook her head, a tear spilled and she roughly wiped at it, “Erica hasn’t slept, she’s had at least two seizures every day, and now she’s having damn panic attacks, Isaac is having nightmares, he won’t sleep in his own bed, and I’ve only slept for two hours in a damn week.” Her voice broke and she looked away trying to compose herself.

Derek wordlessly pulled her into a tight hug, resting his chin on her head and chose to ignore her shaking and small sniffles while she fought to contain her emotions. “Get their stuff together, and I’ll stay with them here while you’re gone. Then I’ll get them back to the loft and you just stay home and sleep.”

Laura nodded against him before pushing away and clearing her throat, “They wanted to see Stiles, and we haven’t gotten out of the house in a week-“

“I’ll hang around here with them, just go get their stuff for me then go rest, Laura.”

She nodded, exiting the studio without saying another word because Derek knew if she did she’d break down entirely trying to explain that Derek was going to take the kids off her hands for a while.

Stiles had probably seen the entire ordeal, but he didn’t ask Derek about it, and Derek appreciated that more than Stiles could know.

“You don’t have to sit here with them if you have to work, I was just going to let them hang out here for a while before taking them back to my place.” Derek said softly while Isaac seemed lost in his own world, obsessively brushing at the one piece of his sister’s hair.

Stiles rose, offering his seat to Derek and moved to pick up his phone from the floor. “I was going to teach Erica how to use watercolor, but she just started dozing off-“ He cut off shaking his head roughly.

Derek sighed, “I doubt she’s gotten much sleep.”

“Lack of sleep causes seizures?”

“It can, but usually she’s triggered by flashing lights or over excitement. It’s different for everyone.”

Stiles sighed and sat on the arm rest of the chair Derek sat in, watching the two kids. “Thanks for coming, I was so scared. I’ve never-I didn’t know how to-“

“You did great, it’s like when you helped her through the panic attack, I wasn’t sure how to handle that.”

“It’s not fair.” Stiles said softly.

Derek agreed, “No it’s not.”

Derek sighed heavily, while Stiles watched Isaac practically cradling Erica in his hands carefully. Isaac was use to Erica’s seizures, and both of them were always protective of one another, but Derek suspected since their night with Kyle, both were even more protective.

Isaac was always the quiet one, the closed off one, so hesitant to everyone and everything just like Derek. It made Derek wonder if Isaac had become even more closed off since the abuse, and he immediately felt a surge of anger at that thought.

Laura returned with two overnight duffle bags one was bright red with sparkling rhinestones all over it,, and the other a quiet blue one.

“Call me if you need anything alright?” Laura said hastily, turning to Derek.

He nodded and lowered the bags next to the couch where Isaac looked up at his mom with a confused expression.

“Isaac, honey Uncle Derek is going to watch you this weekend, alright?” Laura said softly, bending down to meet his eyes.

Isaac’s chin wobbled and he glared defensively, “I’m n-n-not leaving Erica!” He said angrily.

“No, no, both of you are going with him. Erica is staying with him too-“ Laura rubbed her temple idly trying to figure out the right wording for Isaac’s guarded expression.

He nodded slowly, looking back down to Erica, “Okay mommy.” He said softly.

Laura kissed his forehead and Erica’s while she slept before raising to hug Derek and Stiles. “Thank you, both of you.” She muttered, grabbing her purse before walking towards the door.

“M-mommy!” Isaac called suddenly drawing everyone’s attention.

“Yes, honey?” Laura asked, halfway out the doorway already.

Isaac looked down at Erica for a moment, collecting enough courage to speak on her behalf as it seemed. “D-d-d-daddy-y can-n-n-t f-f-f-ind us can h-he?” Isaac turned red at the stuttering sentence, Derek had never heard him stutter quite that badly before.

Laura’s face hardened, “No, no he can’t, and I’m not going to let him Isaac. I love you, be good for Uncle Derek, okay?”

Isaac nodded, “I love you mommy.”

She left with a withdrawn expression that Stiles frowned at, Derek was use to Laura’s hard demeanor, and Stiles was probably use to seeing Laura happy and full of life.

Stiles shuffled awkwardly on his feet, looking at Isaac carefully. It was apparent Isaac had no intention of moving from his sleeping sister, and Stiles gazed at his desk where his sketchbook lay open.

“You can work, I just didn’t want to move Erica right away while she rests for a bit.” Derek said.

“I was actually going to ask you if I could draw you, for um references.” Stiles muttered nervously.

Derek’s eyebrows rose in surprise, but he shrugged. “Sure.”

Stiles smiled excitedly, rushing over to grab his sketchbook from his desk. He pulled a stool over to sit in front of the chair Derek sat in, gazing thoughtfully at Derek’s features.

Derek felt uncomfortable with the scrutiny, but he took that as a chance to gaze back at Stiles’ face while he sat in concentration.

By seven pm Isaac was curled up with Erica on the couch in a deep sleep, Stiles draped a plush throw blanket over them with a soft smile before he walked back to his work area where Derek now sat.

“I was going to order some pizza, want any?” Stiles asked while pulling a clean canvas board up onto his easel.

“Sounds good.” Derek muttered. He had completely forgotten about his dinner at home.

Stiles placed a delivery order on his phone quickly, ordering two boxes and smiled at Derek with a tired expression. “Thanks for letting me draw you.”

Derek shrugged, “You’re welcome.” He didn’t know what to say, they had sat in almost complete silence while Stiles scanned his face for lengthy moments while scratching his pencil against the paper. Laura had never drawn Derek, she usually drew strangers that never noticed her watching them. Derek had laughed at her when she started doing it in high school, but after he saw how effortlessly life like her sketches were he stopped. Stiles only briefly showed Derek the sketch of him, and it was pretty messy. There were small indications of ridges and bone structures, mostly a heavy indication of Derek’s eyebrows that made him roll his eyes and Stiles laugh. He could see that it was him though, and Stiles had made it clear he mostly stuck with painting. The only color he added to the sketch was Derek’s hazel green eyes that Stiles scooted really close to see.

“Do you have any kids?” Stiles asked while shuffling through his drawer full of paint tubes.

“No,” Derek said looking over to Erica and Isaac, “They’re the closest I’ve ever had to kids of my own I guess.”

Stiles smiled kindly, looking over to the pair, “Laura said you were in a relationship, so I wasn’t sure.” As soon as he said it, Derek tensed rigidly. Stiles noticed the reaction and frowned, “Oh I’m sorry-“

“No, it’s fine.” Derek said gruffly, “She was a bitch.”

“So you’re single?” Stiles asked calmly, trying to deflect the topic of who the “bitch” actually was.

Derek nodded, “Very single.”

Stiles smiled at that, “That makes two of us.”

There’s a small moment in which Derek just looks at Stiles, really _looks_ at him, and he feels a rush of serenity that he had actually made a new friend.

Once the pizza arrived, Erica and Isaac both stirred awake and immediately sniffed the air like a couple of canines searching for food. It made Stiles laugh and Derek shake his head because sometimes he wondered if they actually were pups.

“Erica, sweetie how are you feeling?” Derek asked when she clambered into his lap to gaze longingly at the slice of pizza Stiles handed Isaac.

“Fine.” She said stiffly, keeping her eyes fixed on the food before Derek sighed and handed her a smaller slice.

“Don’t inhale it, eat it slowly, alright?” He asked sternly while she skipped over to the couch with Isaac. She gave him a brief thumbs up before smiling around the melting cheese and chomping it happily while Isaac smiled with her.

Derek turned to see Stiles watching the two with a fond smile, “They’re so much like you and Laura, its crazy.” He said quietly.

Derek was taken aback, he’d only known Stiles for a short amount of time. “How so?”

Stiles gave him an unimpressed look, as if it were painfully obvious. “Erica is like Laura and Isaac is like you, but sometimes Erica is like you and sometimes Isaac is like Laura. It’s strange sometimes, but it’s like Erica has this confident outspoken attitude while Isaac is reserved and more closed off. Then sometimes Erica just has this _look_ , like she could murder everyone with a single glare, and she _definitely_ gets that from her uncle Derek. Then Isaac just has this soft heart that screams _Laura._ ” Stiles looked mostly thoughtful, but when he looked back at Derek his face flushed from Derek’s baffled expression. “What?”

“I guess I’ve never heard someone get Isaac and Erica so easily, and Laura for that matter. She would rip your spleen out if she heard you say she has a soft heart.” Derek said chuckling at the end.

Stiles nodded, “Oh trust me, I know. I’ve known her long enough to know how scary she can be.” He bit into his own pizza slice, eyeing Derek easily, “Then again, maybe Erica is just like Laura and Isaac is like you.” He didn’t elaborate on his assumption, instead continuing to eat while eyeing the light pattern of sketch marks on his still white canvas.

Derek looked over his shoulder to see Erica folding a lock of hair behind her ear while Isaac sat quietly murmuring to her, lost in their own private world that no one else was allowed into. He had babysat many times, and there were countless times that he would go to the grocery store or the park and get told how adorable “his” kids were. Derek always corrected people, mostly the single mothers, but he noticed people usually spoke about Erica with her bright faintly golden blonde hair and large brown doe eyes. She was a firecracker, just like Laura, and everyone watched her in surprise at how brave and unfiltered she was, but people rarely focused their attention on Isaac.

Isaac was quiet, calm, always shadowing Erica, and he always clung to Derek when they were at family reunions or in crowded places even with Laura there. Derek felt a common bond with Isaac he didn’t quite feel with Laura or Erica, it was a silent understanding when there were crowds, too many people, loud sounds, and just _too much_ going on. Derek’s father, James was similar, but he’d grown use to the clattering and shouting of his family over the years. Derek felt a connection to both Erica and Isaac, but he seemed to understand the thought Stiles had. He may have caught onto something a little deeper, however.

Erica, the loud, unfiltered, firecracker that spoke up when she wanted. The one that would roughly swipe her long messy gold hair out of her face while bickering with Peter or Talia. She was almost an exact replica of her mother, Laura. Under the fierce composure she had, there was a timid little girl trying to stomp and rampage her way proudly through life while towing her brother along determinedly.

Isaac, the quiet, reserved, anxious one that remained silent while others spoke. The one that would internalize every emotion and thought to keep others happy. He was almost and exact replica of Derek. Under the silent, stone mask he wore, there was a fuse burning ever so slowly. A fuse that would only ignite when Erica faltered for even a second. Isaac was all soft curls, timid smiles, and brief words, but underneath there was a storm raging.

Derek felt his stomach twist tightly, it was merely history repeating itself in the most unfair way. Derek was Laura’s emotionless guardian that had always allowed her to lead the way, with a fiery determination he never held. Laura was Derek’s voice, the clear cut ideology he never quite developed.

“H-hey, sorry if I…said something…um…” Stiles’ uncertainty brought Derek back, looking back at him. Stiles was staring at him with a large paint brush dipped in a dark blue paint color while his other hand held a greasy slice of pizza hesitantly. He was such a damn _mess_ , so erratic and hyper and carefree and everything Derek had never been.

Derek shook his head briefly, “No, just-I guess you have a point. I just realized how similar they are to me and Laura.”

Stiles smiled softly at that, “They’re strong kids.”

Derek sighed gravely, watching Stiles paint roughly, “They shouldn’t have to be.” He hadn’t spoken of what happened with Kyle, and Laura had stayed quiet about it as well. She had spoken to an investigator about the night she came to her kids rescue, but she wasn’t speaking to her family about any of it. Everyone seemed to have this eerie coldness that floated around them as they went on with their daily lives, wondering just how long Kyle had been abusing the kids or if that night was the first and last time.

“My dad said he’s still in the hospital,” Stiles said stiffly, pausing to drop the brush into a stained mason jar full of water that sat on his desk. “I’m glad you did it, God I can’t imagine having someone as big as you beating the shit out of me.” Stiles said quietly, and something about the way he said the words made Derek shift uncomfortably in the chair.

“You look like you could do some damage.” He said kind of unsure of what to say. He couldn’t see himself physically hurting Stiles, and the way Stiles seemed to look tense made Derek very curious and confused.

Stiles snorted, “ _Oh yeah,_ regular Rocky Balboa over here.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Have you seen your freaking shoulders, and you have biceps-“ He cut off when Stiles gave him a small smirk, thinking about his words. Derek cursed internally because he didn’t mean to blatantly flirt with Stiles, but the guy seemed to have zero realization of his strengths. He was about to shrug and play it off as pointing out the obvious, but Stiles leaned across the desk intently looking back at Derek. It wasn’t meant to be intimidating or flirtatious, but Derek swallowed hard at the lopsided smirk Stiles seemed to permanently have on his face when he spoke to Derek.

“So I work out a little,” He shrugged, “Doesn’t mean I can easily defend myself.” The words were gruff, his face slightly flush in a way Derek had never seen it. It wasn’t a comfortable expression, and Derek knew exactly why Stiles doubted his strength.

“Stiles-“

“It’s in the past.” Stiles said swiftly, waving his hand in the air before spinning to face his painting.

Derek wanted to ask him about it, press the subject, but Stiles and him weren’t that close. Still, it pained Derek because it was obvious something bad had happened to Stiles at some point. Which made Derek angry and confused because Stiles was the definition of happiness, he was like a burst of sunlight through an open window, a cold breeze over Sunkist skin, and the thought of someone hurting him just didn’t sit right in the universe.

“Stiles!” Erica shouted, jolting Derek out of his mind, but Stiles just spun with a paint brush in his mouth and another in his hand.

“Yes, miss Erica?” He asked around the brush.

“Can you play music like when Mommy is here?” She asked with a wide grin.

Stiles blushed for a moment, briefly gazing at Derek who quirked an eyebrow. “Anything for you, angel.” He said before tapping something on his computer that begun to play a playlist with slightly censored songs.

The night was full of Erica swaying dramatically around the studio, unraveling ropes of ribbon Stiles had aimlessly setting on a table near his work station. Derek had jumped up to stop her, but Stiles had laughed and assured he didn’t mind as long as she was careful. She had danced around with the streams of colors, an exhilarated face on and Isaac giggling with her while spinning around. Stiles was swaying slowly to the music, splatters of paint dotted around his face, arms, and all over his hands. He worked like a madman, spinning in time with the music, grabbing tubes of paint, smudging different colors, singing around a paint brush he kept perched in his teeth, and a pencil stuck behind his ear. He rolled his hips with the 90’s songs that Derek cringed at, and Derek would have left a long time ago to retreat home where it would be quiet, but the vision and aura of the studio, of _Stiles_ was making him feel a deep wave of warmth and exhilaration. The giggles and shouts of Erica and Isaac wafted into the background, and Derek found himself laughing at Stiles horrible _Backstreet Boys_ dance imitation.

Everything was loud and chaotic, but it was just the kind of night he needed, it was what Erica and Isaac needed.


	4. The Embodiment Of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura finally talks about the abuse in this chapter, and Derek gets a visit from someone.

When Sunday came around, Derek was exhausted. He laid in his rumpled bed, sheets splayed everywhere while his red comforter was rolled in a mess at the end of his bed. The sun was peering through his curtains, spilling over his eyes, and making him grunt in agitation. He felt the warmth of two small figures radiating from both sides, and he became painfully aware that Erica’s bony elbow was crushed into his stomach while Isaac’s legs were rested _above_ Derek’s head.

Derek pushed Erica off slightly, raising up and moving her to his place where Isaac’s legs remained perched on the pillow. He smiled briefly, even though he was so ready to take them back to their mother because he had no idea how drained he’d be by Sunday.

While making his way quietly to his bathroom, he started to get ready for the day while thinking over the travesty of the weekend the three of them had had.

After they left the studio with Stiles following along, Derek had sent them off to change into their pajamas, and brush their teeth. When bedtime commenced, everything was normal, like every night Derek had babysat. Both of them climbing into the pull out couch while Derek got ready for bed himself, but by the time he’d drifted into a deep lull of sleep he heard the shrill scream of Isaac.

It was three am, and Isaac was withering in his sleep when Derek ran over to him. Erica rubbed her eyes while crawling over to shush her brother as if she’d done it a thousand times. Derek grasped Isaac in his arms with Erica leaning on him watching her brother cry and shriek at something neither of them could see. It had caught Derek by surprise and Erica had just sighed heavily and said he’d been doing it a lot lately. It was daunting to hear her six year old voice speak as if she were an adult, and Derek just shook his head while pulling her close with them as Isaac had woken up and cried. After that, Isaac and Erica just trailed behind Derek to his room as if that was a normal routine they’d gotten use to over the past week. He asked no questions, just allowed them to curl up next to him closely while they dozed back into sleep.

Saturday was spent at the park, like most of their weekends with Derek. It was summer time, and school was out so most parents were there with their kids. Derek watched Erica and Isaac closely, but something was off by the way they hovered over one another, like they were taking care of each other suddenly. The day had dwindled down to bedtime, and the night terrors continued.

Derek looked at his reflection in the mirror, deciding then and there that he needed to speak with Laura about all of this.

“Uncle Derek?” Erica asked from the bathroom doorway while Derek was finishing brushing his teeth.

“Yes?”

“Mommy is calling-“

He could hear his phone buzzing in her hand and he whisked it up, quickly answering. “Hey.”

“Hey, can you drop the munchkins off at the studio?” Laura sounded more herself, like she’d slept through the night. Derek was actually happy about that, he didn’t mind the rough weekend because he knew she was probably dealing with more.

“Yeah, sure.” Derek said, peering around the corner to make sure Erica wasn’t standing there. “Listen, we need to talk.”

Laura sighed deeply, as if she’d seen this coming. “Yeah, we do. I’m here already if you want to go ahead and bring them.”

“Alright, love you.”

“Love you, bro.” She said quietly.

 

After Derek woke Isaac and Erica both up he packed up their toys and clothes while they both sat groggily at his dining table, scarfing down cereal. By the time Derek finished his own bowl, they all piled into his car, and made their way to Laura’s studio.

“Mommy!” Erica screamed in excitement when they opened the studio door.

Laura was sitting at her own desk, staring at her computer while her cell phone was perched between her ear and shoulder. With a brief smile to the three of them, she quietly ended the phone call, and shut the laptop hastily.

“Were you two good for Uncle Derek?” She asked when Isaac bounded into her lap, and Erica leaned against the desk peering at the notebook Laura had opened.

“They were great.” Derek said, gazing over to Stiles’ empty desk.

“Stiles is having breakfast with his dad, he usually comes around at night on the weekend.” Laura said kissing Isaac’s curls with a fond smile.

Derek nodded before taking a seat by Laura’s desk, and groaning when Erica climbed into his lap with her knees and elbows digging into every muscle. Laura laughed at the scene, turning her gaze to look at both of her kids, the smile slowly slipping off of her face. “Why don’t you two go play a little and let me and Uncle Derek talk.” She said in a light voice.

Isaac looked up at her steadily, a look that proved he knew who they would be talking about, but Erica raced away to their bags to retrieve said toys. Laura didn’t say anything to Isaac, just stroked his hair and smiled at him softly before he finally climbed out of her lap and followed Erica slowly.

Laura turned to face Derek, all of the hidden exhaustion she had faded into view when she frowned at her brother. “I already spoke to an investigator about all of this.” She murmured, “They questioned me about everything, and if it was the first time he’d every hurt them.” She sighed heavily, looking down to her hands. “I said I wasn’t sure, but I’d never seen any bruises or marks on either of them when I was watching them. I explained how me and Kyle broke up a while ago, and he watched the kids on his days off. They tried to question Erica and Isaac, but Isaac wouldn’t speak, so Erica said he’d never hurt them before.” She sighed heavily, looking up to Erica and Isaac who were building a house of Legos. “Kyle gets out tomorrow, and I know he’ll want to talk to me-“

“I won’t let him.” Derek said sharply.

Laura’s eyes flickered to his, “I’m going to fight his ass to keep my kids as far away as I possibly can, and trust me.” She said tensely, “It’s going to be really fucking hard.”

“They have proof he did it.” Derek said.

“Yes and no, they have Erica’s word for it, and the bruises and marks, but he knows how to cover his tracks, Derek.” She said with her voice cracking under the pressure.

Derek placed a hand on her forearm, “Laura, listen to me.” He said quietly, “I know it’s going to be hard, but you’ll get full custody, I know you will.”

“That’s not what I’m entirely worried about, I mean yes it’s the most important thing, but-“

“What?”

She looked up with tears in her eyes, “I can’t do this, Derek. Not without him.” She growled angrily, like the words hurt physically.

“Yes, you can.” He said sternly. “There are plenty of single parents out there, and I know you out of everyone can do it.”

She sighed, looking down at her hands, “I just never thought he’d-“ She broke off wiping her eyes roughly.

“None of us did, Laura, but you’re not going through this alone. We’re all here for you, you know that.”

She nodded, smiling at him weakly before clearing her throat roughly.

The conversation came to a final close when she turned to clean up her work station with Derek watching idly.

By two pm, Derek decided to run some errands while he had time to himself. Groceries, home necessities, and a quick car wash. He felt like he could breathe easier once he got home to put everything away, and the day seemed more relaxing that what he had anticipated.

Once he sat down to eat his lunch, he heard a sharp knock on his door making him tense. Laura had a key to his loft, and Cora was out of town, and his family usually texted or called before visiting. He rose from his table, walking over to open the door, and immediately he froze.

“Hey,” Kate said with a nervous look that Derek glared at.

He didn’t respond, just stood there while she crossed her arms, looking to the side awkwardly.

“Look, I um thought we could-“

“Talk?” Derek asked, receiving a confident nod from the blonde, “Or have you run out of people to fuck?”

She sighed dramatically, smiling at him as if it was a joke to her. “I said I was sorry, okay-“

“Sorry?” Derek challenged, raising his eyebrows, “Sorry for cheating on me with seven different guys, or sorry for stalking me?”

Kate rolled her eyes, adverting her eyes while Derek glared at her angrily. The entirety of their shitty relationship hit him with added force the longer he stared at her cold face. “You can’t lie and say you don’t miss me.” She said in fake innocence, gazing up at him with a sly smile. She stepped closer, resting her hands on Derek’s chest making him flinch. “Come on, Derek don’t you remember how amazing sex with me was?” She purred, making Derek sick.

He stood there for a moment, pretending to think it over before he pried her hands off of him, “I’ve had better.” He said acidly, receiving a sharp look from Kate. Her entire demeanor changing at his words, possessive and controlling as always.

“You know what, forget it.” She said sharply before turning to leave, “There are men that would _kill_ just to have se-“

Derek slammed the door shut, locking it roughly before walking back to his lunch. This was probably the tenth time Kate had come crawling back to him in some way, mostly calls and suggestive texts, but never in person like now. It made his skin crawl with the dark memories of their relationship. The young, more naïve Derek that fell to his knees in admiration at the older woman that showed his eighteen year old ass interest. They had dated for two years, but it could barely be called dating by the countless nights that Kate would greedily demand sex and when Derek wasn’t up for it she would leave and undoubtedly have sex with other men.

Derek was at least happy he’d been the one to dump her, but only after he caught her sleeping with his roommate in college. He didn’t even take the time to yell at her or hit his roommate, he was so over the entire relationship that he just shrugged and walked out, sending a brief break up message to Kate.

After that Derek’s family rejoiced in Derek finally being away from her, but she was practically obsessed with the idea of getting back with Derek. He grew to hate her, more and more every day, but by the time he dated Jennifer, an English major their relationship fell apart when she announced to Derek that they were having a baby. Derek was ecstatic, until she admitted that it was another man’s, and she only lied to Derek because she wanted the financial support, and well Derek just couldn’t deal with it. Jennifer left him without any apology for cheating on him, and then there were one night stands with girls and guys that Derek eventually had to stop. He was twenty four when he decided to just give up on the idea of a healthy relationship.

Derek’s phone buzzed roughly on the table, making him roll his eyes because of course Kate was ready to beg again, but it wasn’t Kate.

Stiles: Hey, you! Laura said you were here this morning. Come back, I need your face.

Stiles: For references…

Derek smiled at his phone, standing and sending a quick message to Stiles before leaving his loft with the heavy burden of his shitty exes fading away.

 

When Derek walked into the art studio he expected to hear shrill squeaking from Erica and the stern voice of Laura telling her to quieten down, but instead he was greeted by loud arguing.

Stiles was standing behind his desk, flailing his arms at the window opposite to Derek with his back turned. He was arguing with someone on the phone, and Derek realized Laura and the kids were gone.

“…think I deserve that shit?” He yelled angrily. Stiles’ back was ridged with tension from the conversation, and Derek felt like he was ease dropping without meaning to. “N-, NO! You know what?” Stiles yelled in a voice Derek had never heard, “Fuck you!” He ended the call and spun around, startled by Derek’s figure. “Shit.” He said quietly, rubbing at his face. “Sorry, about that.”

Derek shut the door behind him and stepped slowly into the room, “That’s alright, sorry for intruding.”

Stiles gave Derek a soft smile, “No, just,” he sighed, shaking his head “my ex.”

Derek nodded, raising his eyebrows since he knew firsthand how that was, without even needing to know what the argument was. “I guess it’s just that kind of day. My ex came by earlier.”

Stiles grinned at the common issue they shared, moving to his desk and taking a seat on his stool. Derek moved to do the same as Stiles spoke. “What did she say?”

“Same old, same old, she wanted sex.” Derek said waving off the thought.

Stiles’ eyebrows shot up, “Well damn, Derek, none of my exes come crawling back for the sex. They usually come back to tell me how much of a piece of shit I am.” He said laughing to himself.

“They’re exes for a reason.” Derek said simply.

Stiles smiled easily at Derek, resting his chin on the heel of his palm. It was strange, they just stared at one another, reading the other’s face. Stiles’ eyes were illuminated by the golden sunlight that casted through the wide windows of the studio, and Derek had never quite seen eyes that lovely. They were usually a caramel color, with flecks of topaz, but in the light they were honey colored. “Can I ask you something?” Stiles asked, his voice low and content.

Derek nodded, still infatuated by the glowing eyes before him.

Stiles sighed heavily, but smiled at Derek. “If you had someone, that you’ve known for years…someone that you basically grew to love, and one day they just sort of change and they do something bad to hurt you…” he was practically sputtering his question, like he wasn’t quite sure what he even wanted to say. “But when you get away from them they come back, saying they’ll change…” he shifted uncomfortably with his words. Derek was never good with speaking, but he understood exactly what Stiles was getting at.

“But you’re afraid they’ll hurt you again.” Derek said softly, Stiles eyes flickering up to his with the most vulnerable expression he’d ever seen.

“Exactly.” Stiles said, slumping lower onto the desktop as if the weight of the world was on his back.

Derek stared at him for a moment longer, considering how heavy the past week had been on everyone, and how Kate showing up on his doorstep had just finalized the shitty month for Derek. “Kate, the ex that showed up today,” he started before he could back out. “I was with her for two years, nonstop cheating, a lot of arguing. Sometimes I think she just _liked_ seeing me angry, seeing me aggravated with her.” He paused, thinking over the history he had with Kate. “One day she just pushed me so far, I caught her sleeping with one of my best friends…my roommate, and I just couldn’t deal with it anymore.”

Stiles’ face was pale, washed out from the entirety of Derek’s story. “What did you do?”

Derek shrugged, “Broke up with her.”

Stiles blinked for a moment, just staring at Derek and eventually smiled softly, “They’re exes for a reason.”

Derek snorted at that, stretching his arms out and gazing out at the blazing afternoon sun that cut through the clear glass to his right. He loved Beacon Hills, not just because it was the hometown he’d grown up in, but because it had a natural charm to it that he’d never felt in any other town. Aside from the small thrift shops, the one tiny hunting store at the edge of town, and the countless diners that people complained about it was blooming with nature every day. From the lookout of the studio he could see the expanse of nourished green trees, the flutter of blue birds, and the very rare honk of someone’s horn that would drive through downtown. It was something that warmed him completely, and the way the sun would stretch widely out onto the entirety of the town made Derek feel numb in the best way.

He wasn’t aware he’d been staring outside for a while until he looked over to see Stiles’ eyes flickering into his with his hand flying over the page of his sketchbook. Stiles didn’t pause or even speak once Derek caught him watching him, he just kept sketching quickly as if his life depended on it. “You’re so interesting to draw.” He murmured while staring down at the sketch.

Derek quirked an eyebrow, receiving an amused look from Stiles when he saw the reaction. “Your nose is like super straight, and slim.” Stiles muttered, “Your jaw is sharp, your lips are more full than you would assume, and Jesus your eyes-“ He was cut off by the sound of the studio doors bursting open.

Derek looked up to see a man with blonde hair, looking deeply annoyed, and as soon as his eyes met Stiles’ he glared sharply. Derek caught sight of Stiles tensing, and Derek suddenly felt like he needed to protect Stiles in some way.

“What the _hell_ are you d-“ Stiles seethed.

“ _Don’t,_ ” the blonde growled, making Stiles’ hands shake slightly. The man moved towards them both after shutting the doors roughly. “Don’t you say a fucking word, Stiles.”

Derek already hated this fucker. Stiles briefly looked at Derek and sighed, “Can we do this another time, Jake?” Stiles said stiffly.

The blonde-Jake, huffed a sharp laugh, getting even closer to where he stood at the end of Stiles’ desk. He was close enough for Derek to grab him, and that was as far as Derek was going to let him get. “I’m done waiting, Stiles.” He growled, ignoring Derek entirely. “I’ve apologized, and I’ve waited, and I’m fucking done.”

Stiles sighed, “Then stop _waiting_ , Jake I’m not coming back. I’ve told you thousands of times.”

“You always come back, Stiles. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about last month.” He said with a strange grin that rubbed Derek the wrong way.

Stiles was breathing heavy, almost looking like he was going to be sick. “I came back, but you know why I left.” He shook his head angrily, “I don’t deserve to be treated like that.” He said with his voice cracking.

Jake tilted his head to the side, sliding his gaze up and down Stiles. “Maybe if you didn’t act like an annoying bitch, I wouldn’t have to hit you.”

Oh hell the fuck _no._

Derek stood suddenly, making Stiles and Jake both look at him. He walked into Jake’s space, causing Jake to falter slightly and stumble back. “You know,” Derek said in a steady voice, covering the raging anger he had inside. “I _really_ hate pathetic, pieces of shit, like _you._ Cowards that take their anger out on someone they’re supposed to _love,_ someone they’re supposed to _protect.”_

Jake looked nervous, his eyes flickered over to Stiles for a brief second as if expecting Stiles to step in and stop Derek, but Derek was happy that he wasn’t. “H-hey, listen-“

“Shut the _fuck_ up,” Derek growled, making Jake snap his mouth shut suddenly. “Turn your punk ass around, and get the fuck out of here.” He said, glaring with everything in him.

Jake stumbled slightly, but grabbed by Derek for Stiles’ hand as if to pull him along with him. Derek lunged his hand forward, grasping Jake’s throat, squeezing just enough to lift the piece of shit up and walk him out himself. Once he reached the door he threw Jake out into the hall, slammed the doors shut, and locked them.

He was expecting to turn and see an angry Stiles, angry that Derek had butted into his personal issues, but Stiles looked completely shocked. Derek just walked back to the desk, trying to shake off the anger he still had, but before he could sit back down, Stiles crashed into him with a tight hug. It took Derek by surprise, but he managed to wrap his arms around Stiles carefully, trying to ignore the desire to drop his face against Stiles’ neck.

They stood there, hugging for a long time, but neither complained. Stiles had murmured a shaky, “Thank you, thank you so much.” Into Derek’s shoulder, and that was when Derek pulled him closer to drop his head on Stiles’ quivering shoulder. The late golden sheen of Beacon Hills flared through the glass of the studio, making Derek close his eyes while he held the embodiment of sunshine safely in his arms.  


	5. Honey Colored Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this chapter is long.  
> There is talk of abusive relationships in this chapter.

One thing Derek had always appreciated about Beacon Hills was the convenient placement of their small gym. It was a small building with one side completely made out of glass and just happened to sit next door to Derek’s building. Derek loved working out, mostly on his own in the privacy of his loft, but on Wednesdays he typically went to the gym. There were many times during his catastrophic relationship with Kate that Derek spend every morning pushing his body to the point of breaking. It was his only way of coping, and he hadn’t realized just how fucked up his workouts were until his little sister, Cora yanked him off of his old bedroom floor when he’d went home for the summer. She yelled and said he was insane, and that was when he realized he’d be working out for four straight hours with no breaks, and no water.

But that was in the past, Derek felt a lot better now, and when he stepped through the familiar gym doors he felt relief at the scarse amount of visitors. It was eight in the morning, and it was rare to see anyone from Beacon Hills working out in the gym at that time. There were a few adults, and two elderly people working out, but Derek went for the weights in the corner.

He unraveled his earbuds and clicked his workout playlist on his phone before starting his typical workout. Derek still enjoyed pushing himself, and found pleasure in the contraction of his biceps while lifting the weights a hundred times on each arm.

By the time he finished his two hours of working out, more people started to pile in. Derek made a beeline for the door, ignoring the showers since he lived a couple feet away.

His phone buzzed in his pockets once he stepped onto the sidewalk.

_Mom: I was thinking of throwing a party at the house for Isaac and Erica’s birthdays since they’re so close together._

_Derek: Sounds good._

_Mom: Cora is flying in with Malia this weekend, so I was really hoping to get the family together for this. Laura has been busy with the hospital bills and investigation, so I’d really like to do this for her._

_Derek: What day were you thinking?_

_Mom: I was thinking the 24 since it’s a Friday. I’ll have to double check that everyone is free though._

_Derek: I have that day off, do you need me to bring anything?_

_Mom: Well you know everyone is crazy about your raspberry cheesecake bars._

_Derek: Got it._

_Mom: Well, I’ll talk to you later. I love you, honey._

_Derek: Love you mom._

 

Derek made his way through his front door and locked it back after tossing his keys onto the dining table. He stripped out of his clothes once he made it to the bathroom, and jumped in the shower.

 

Once he got dressed and ready for the day he decided to go ahead and get the ingredients for the raspberry bars from the dreaded Beacon Hills Grocery that sat in the dead center of town with faded paint and a broken parking lot. Derek yanked a basket out of the stack and wanted to groan with how much he hated this store.

“Derek?” A shrill, annoying voice Derek had grown to hate said from behind him while he stepped into the baking isle.

Kate fucking Argent.

She looked like she’d won the lottery, and Derek wanted to run out of the damn store already. Instead he gave her a brief glare, turned back to the birthday themed shelf.

“Look, I’m sorry about everything.” She said, but Derek decided to just pay attention to his grocery list. Without a word he picked out a few new cookie cutters and vanilla extract for the raspberry bars.

Of course Kate followed him to the produce section of the store, and something told Derek she wasn’t going to leave until he finally left the damn store. “I thought maybe we could try again, and you know…” she trailed off, clearly taken aback by Derek’s lack of engagement in the conversation. He was currently scanning the variety of raspberries and lemons. “I’m single, you’re single…” She said nervously, while Derek turned to enter the dairy isle. Of course she followed him there as well. “All those guys, they were nothing compared to you Derek…” she continued, but Derek was preoccupied looking at the milk section where Stiles stood wearing a form fitting, long-sleeved shirt that fit tightly around his shoulders and the biceps he claimed he didn’t have. His jeans were way too tight around his ass while he leaned over to scan the dates on the milk jugs.

“Derek, are you listening to me?” Kate’s voice faded back in.

“No, I need milk.” Derek said absentmindedly, walking to Stiles who grinned to himself in triumph when he found a gallon of two percent. He turned suddenly, seeing Derek and smiled the same smile Derek always received when they were in his art studio.

“Der-“

“Listen, my ex is-“ Derek started frantically.

“Derek, honey!” Kate said exasperated, striding towards him and Stiles.

Derek seriously needed to just get a restraining order at this point. “Kate, pleas-“

She wrapped her arm around his waist, looking at Stiles cheerfully. Derek recoiled from the touch, and Stiles narrowed his eyes suddenly taking in what was happening. Stiles put his milk into his shopping cart before grabbing Derek’s wrist and pulling him away from Kate who was blinking in surprise. “Wha-who-Der-“ she sputtered looking embarrassed and angry.

Stiles just grinned smugly, “You really shouldn’t touch things that aren’t yours.” He said way too smoothly.

Kate fumed, but turned quickly when a group of shoppers looked at the scene in curiosity. She left suddenly, stomping her way out into the parking lot where Derek hoped she wouldn’t try to key his car.

“You have no idea how grateful I am for your existence right now.” Derek breathed after it was clear Kate was gone.

Stiles rubbed a comforting hand on Derek’s back while leaning forward against his cart. “We’re even now.” He said shrugging with a small smile. “So I’m assuming you’re over here to get some milk?”

Derek actually laughed at that, “Actually no, I’m making raspberry cheesecake bars. It’s a vegan recipe.”

Stiles chuckled at that, “Erica is serious about eggs and milk, isn’t she?”

Derek shrugged, following Stiles slowly through the isle. “Found the recipe online, and it just happened to be vegan and gluten free.”

Stiles smiled, “So you bake?”

“Not often, but I enjoy it.” Derek said shrugging.

“You’re a firefighter, built like Terminator, good with kids, and you like to bake.” Stiles said clutching his heart, “A man after my own heart.”

Derek rolled his eyes, shoving Stiles playfully while they continued walking through the grocery store together, earning gazes from other shoppers. It probably looked like they were together, but Derek didn’t mind, and apparently neither did Stiles who seemed happy to just have Derek’s company.

 

When the next week rolled around Derek felt overwhelmed by the sudden amount of party planning Talia forced him to be a part of. He was in charge of picking Cora and Malia up from the airport and also helping Talia invite friends and family to the party. Luckily Cora and Malia wouldn’t be in until the weekend and it was only Tuesday, so everyone had a little more time to plan and prep. Derek unfortunately had to balance work, baby sitting, and running errands for Laura who had taken on a second job since being a single parent was a struggle, especially when you were an artist. Laura had gotten a small job at the Blue Beacon thanks to Stiles who put in a good word for her with Lydia’s boss.

Work was actually busy for Derek, a forest fire on the edge of Beacon Hills had him busy for the entire day. He’d offered to stay to keep the fire under control since he had nowhere to be, and he kind of enjoyed keeping watch on forest fires. They were sad, and sometimes very overwhelming, but this one was more controlled with almost the entire station there as well as the town over’s fire team working to keep it under control. By the time it reached midnight, Derek was sent home to rest.

As soon as he had changed and gotten into his car, he turned his phone on and groaned at the excessive amounts of messages and calls.

_2:24 pm_

_Stiles: Jake came by my apartment today, said he wanted to talk._

_Stiles: I bolted._

_Stiles: I’m at the studio, and I’ll probably be here all day because he has a key to my apartment._

_Stiles: Sorry for texting, you’re just the only one who knows how he is…_

Derek cursed under his breath, sending Stiles a quick message.

_Derek: Shit, sorry there was a fire, and I stayed overtime to help. I can come by if you want._

_8:33 pm_

_Laura: Just got off work, can you make sure my canvases arrived at the studio? Stiles hasn’t been answering his phone._

Derek sighed heavily, his heart kicking up when he realized Stiles hadn’t texted him back.

Without hesitation he sped off, heading to the studio.

Once Derek unlocked the Studio doors roughly he was huffing with adrenaline, searching Stiles’ work station, but finally falling on the dazed figure of Stiles laying on the studio couch. His eyes were wide and blearily, like Derek had woken him from a deep sleep, and Derek sighed heavily in relief when he noted that Stiles was 100% okay.

“You just scared the shit out of me.” Stiles said hoarsely.

Derek huffed a laugh, completely dazed by the sporadic beat of his heart. “I was at work all day, just got your text, and Laura said you weren’t answering your phone.” He breathed, shutting the doors behind him.

Stiles blinked in surprise, raising up and rubbing at his face tiredly. His hair was rumpled in random patches, his cheeks rosy and splotchy from sleep. “Shit, sorry.” Stiles stretched his arms out, stretching and yawning widely.

Derek ran a hand through his hair, taking note of Laura’s canvases that were sitting wrapped up on her desk. “Sorry for waking you, just needed to make sure Laura’s canvases arrived, and to make sure you were alright.”

Stiles grinned lazily at him, “Add that to the list.”

“What list?”

“Firefighter, built like Terminator, good with kids, you bake, and you came to make sure I was alright.”

Derek shook his head in amusement, “A man after your heart.”

Stiles scrunched his face up, waving Derek over to the free side of the couch. “Since you came all this way…”

Derek felt the day weighing on him heavily, but Derek didn’t want to turn down an opportunity to spend the night with Stiles.

He locked the doors, mostly to ensure Jake wouldn’t burst in and ruin Stiles’ calm demeanor. The studio looked strange with most of the lights out, and Derek was suddenly curious as to why Stiles had an overnight bag sitting next to the couch.

Stiles seemed to catch what Derek was looking at, and he heaved a sigh. “Pathetic, I know, but this is my first night staying here. He has a key, and I have to talk to the owner about changing the locks. We only split up last month, so everything has kind of taken a lot out of me, and this is really the only place I have where I can shut the world out and not worry about anything happening.”

Derek leaned back on the couch, “Stiles, just relax. This is technically a studio apartment, so I don’t see the strangeness in staying here overnight.”

Stiles smirked, “I guess you have a point, smart guy.”

Derek shrugged, tilting his head back on the couch sighing in comfort. He closed his eyes against the light beam of the moon outside, moaning lowly as his muscles slowly relaxed. Stiles’ breath hitched next to him, making him look over at the man while he had his head roasted against the couch, facing Derek with a fond expression. “What?” Derek asked.

Stiles gave him a small smile, “I really want to draw you right now, but I’m way too comfortable right now.”

Derek shifted on the couch, looking back at Stiles who blinked slowly and tiredly. “I wish I could draw you.” Derek said quietly.

Stiles chuckled softly, closing his eyes briefly before looking back to Derek while the silver beam of the moon casted a glow over Stiles’ fair complexion. His breathing was getting heavier, slower, and it was clear he was on the brink of lulling into sleep. “Can I tell you something?” Stiles murmured, and Derek wasn’t sure if he was fully awake or not.

“Of course.” Derek said softly, letting his eyes linger over Stiles’ features, the sweep of his nose that ended in a flare of nostrils, the black dust of thick eyelashes over sharp cheekbones, and the lopsided curve of his plush lips.

“You’re the only one that knows about Jake abusing me.” Stiles sighed, his eyes still closed, “We dated for a year, thought I was going to marry the fucker. Then he just punched the shit out of me when I wouldn’t stop talking.”

Derek felt his stomach twist, and he wanted to just reach out and hold Stiles. It was so strange, the past month had been full of abusive scenarios, and the return of his dreaded ex. Everything was just building up, and Derek wanted to just rid the world of Kyle and Jake both. “Stiles-“

“I’m fine now, I have you.” Stiles said with a small smile while he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Derek just stared at him, his heart picking up for a moment.

“Yes you do.” Derek said softly before giving into his own tiredness.

 

Derek lurched awake to the sound of Laura taking a picture of Stiles and Derek on her phone. He shifted around, realizing he was laying almost flat on the couch with Stiles curled in a ball between his legs, his legs bent over one of Derek’s.

“I don’t even wanna know.” She said, moving to her work station where she sat down at her desk, ignoring Derek and Stiles who was now shifting slowly out of sleep.

“Der-wh…mmm” Stiles said while he stretched, glaring up at the bright beams of sunlight. His right cheek had red prints where he had been laying against the decorative throw pillow Laura had probably bought, and his hair was in a low swoop from being smashed against Derek’s shin. “You have cozy legs.” He murmured happily, snuggling back into the comfort of the couch.

Derek snorted while stretching his back and arms, ignoring the amused look on Laura’s face while she scanned over her emails. Stiles still wasn’t aware she was in the room with them, but Derek decided to carefully ease his legs away from Stiles in order to stand up.

“Where are Erica and Isaac?” Derek asked once he made it over to Laura’s desk.

“With mom, I needed to get some stuff done today while I had the day off.” She muttered, mostly ignoring Derek’s presence.

He took that as his cue to give her space, so he shuffled over to the armchair next to the couch and slumped down into it, letting his head fall back. Stiles was groaning while presumably stretching, and waking up fully next to Derek.

“Wh-time is it?” Stiles groaned out while arching his back off of the couch. Derek watched him raise up with a dazed grin on his face, and bleary eyes as he looked up at Derek.

“Nine o’clock.” Laura said briskly, eyes still trained on her screen as she typed.

Stiles jumped, clutching his heart, and looked over to Laura quickly realizing she was there. “Jesus Christ, Laura you scared the shit out of me.”

She didn’t respond, her thin eyebrows knitted together in concentration on an email she was reading. Stiles noticed that, and turned back to Derek with a small smile.

“How did you sleep?” Stiles asked.

Derek smirked in amusement, “Like a rock.”

Stiles scratched at his face idly, “You work today?”

“Nope.”

Stiles fiddled with his hands nervously before turning to look at Laura, “Do you work today, Laura?”

“My shift starts at three today, and I need to make some calls today.” Laura said quickly.

Stiles nodded, turning back to Derek. “You maybe wanna go get some breakfast?”

Derek shrugged easily, “Sure.”

Stiles rose from the couch and smiled happily before his face fell momentarily, “I need to run by my apartment and grab some clothes…” He trailed off, staring at the studio doors.

“I’ll go with you.” Derek said quietly, standing to walk with Stiles towards the door.

Stiles gave him a soft smile before grabbing his overnight bag and saying goodbye to Laura who waved them both off absently.

 

Stiles’ apartment was only a few blocks from the studio which made Derek want to laugh. It seemed like fate for Laura and Stiles to get a studio that sat between both of their homes. The apartment itself was quite decrepit and old, Beacon Hills was an old town that looked more washed up than freshly painted.

When Derek followed Stiles up the stairs to his apartment door, Derek took note that Stiles lived in 104.

“Well this is it, don’t judge.” Stiles muttered with a small chuckle.

Once the door swung open, Stiles stepped in easily while Derek took in the surroundings. The living room was small, littered in books that Derek immediately wanted to rummage through, DVDs that laid in piles around the small entertainment center, there were broken picture frames scattered in one corner of the room, and Derek suddenly wondered if Stiles’ apartment had been trashed.

“Be careful of the glass, Jake was being a dick.” Stiles said sighing.

Derek watched Stiles throw his bag onto the small tattered couch, and step over to pick up the pictures. He carefully pulled one photograph free from the broken frame and glass, eyeing it sadly. “He broke this one intentionally.” Stiles murmured, “Me and my mom when I was six.” He said quietly.

Derek felt anger, but mostly pain for Stiles. “Do you need help cleaning?”

Stiles looked up, smiling softly before looking around. “I was actually going to just grab some important stuff, and stay at the studio for a while.”

Derek nodded, watching Stiles shuffle off into the hall and entering a room he assumed to be Stiles’ room. Once he came out he had a suitcase in tow as well as a couple books. He moved around the apartment easily, stuffing the photographs carefully into his bag, and taking more out of the unharmed frames. He left most of the books, but grabbed a selected amount of DVDs before sighing and turning to Derek.

“That’s really all I needed, we can go get some food now.” Stiles breathed, managing a small smile.

They walked to the door together and trampled down the stairs after Stiles locked up.

The drive to Blue Beacon was short, Derek followed behind Stiles’ Jeep during the ride. Once they made it there Stiles jumped out of his vehicle, smiling widely at Derek who got out of his car.

“Ready for some badass pancakes?” Stiles asked, leading Derek towards the door and holding it open for him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard the words ‘badass’ and ‘pancakes’ in the same sentence before.” Derek stated, following Stiles to a booth.

Stiles snorted before sliding into the seat in front of Derek, peering out the window. “Thanks for checking up on me last night.”

Derek shrugged, he couldn’t really think of something to say. If he were being honest he would simply say he was worried about Stiles, or that he came barreling into the studio ready to save Stiles from his pathetic ex. “You helped me with Kate.” He finally said.

Stiles looked back at him, smiling softly. “Pretending to be your boyfriend isn’t that hard, Derek.”

Derek wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean, and he was trying to read Stiles’ face in that moment. The sunlight was flickering onto Stiles’ face, casting a soft golden glow from his pale skin, and his eyes looked liquefied. A part of Derek wished he could actually draw or paint because nothing could compare to the purity and beauty of Stiles Stilinski’s eyes.

“Ready to order?” A female voice asked abruptly, making Derek glance away quickly, and up to a petite girl with red hair and freckles.

“I’ll just have an order of pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and a coffee with extra cream, two scoops of sugar.” Stiles said simply filling in the silence.

The girl blushed for a moment, catching sight of Stiles before jotting down his order. Derek muttered that all he wanted was scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with a peppermint tea. The girl with a nametag reading “Emily” smiled politely before turning to look at Stiles. She smiled to herself, her green eyes sparkling before she finally walked away to place the orders. Derek rolled his eyes despite himself before turning to see Stiles was staring at him instead of Emily who was sauntering off dramatically for Stiles. For a moment Derek was reminded of all the dates he went on with Kate who would eye every passing male. She would wink and smile at waiters, bartenders, workers of any kind. Just one of the many things Derek and her argued about.

“That girl was checking you out.” Derek found himself saying abruptly.

Stiles raised his eyebrows for a moment before looking over his shoulder at Emily who caught his eye and smiled shyly. He jerked his head up, acknowledging her before turning back to Derek. “Didn’t realize, I think she’s new. I’ve never seen her here.”

“You should ask her out.” Derek said, unsure of why he said it.

Stiles arched an eyebrow, “Yeah?”

Derek felt something sink in his stomach, but somehow he just couldn’t stop. “Yeah, I mean she seems nice.”

“Nice.” Stiles muttered, resting his chin on his palm.

“Yeah, I mean-“ Derek stammered before he caught himself and wanted to just face palm.

Stiles seemed to smirk at Derek’s nerves, but remained silent with his eyebrow arched, amused.

“I completely forgot you were gay…” Derek muttered, his face already burning.

Stiles outright laughed at that, his entire body vibrating with the breathless laughter. He shook his head, smiling widely before he calmed down and looked at Derek with a grin. “I’m bi actually.”

Derek sighed, “Well then-“

“I should ask her out?” Stiles said, still amused by something.

Derek shifted uncomfortably, “I mean, yeah. Unless she isn’t your type.”

“Well, I dated Lydia in high school.” Stiles said thoughtfully.

Derek looked up and noticed Lydia refilling another customer’s coffee with a polite smile. She had strawberry blonde hair and had a resemblance to Emily. “So she is your type.” Derek stated.

Stiles chuckled softly, clearly he was amused by this entire conversation. “I didn’t really notice her.” Stiles said carefully.

Derek furrowed his brows, “You just saw her though.”

Stiles leaned forward slightly, looking deeply into Derek’s eyes, “When I’m attracted to someone, they typically have my undivided attention. Even when there are cute red heads running around, swaying their hips for me.” Stiles said in a low voice, giving Derek a knowing look.

Before Derek could make any connections to what Stiles just said, Emily showed up with their breakfast. She kept her eyes on Stiles the entire time, making sure she got the orders right, but Stiles just nodded and smiled briefly at her before gazing up at Derek who was sipping the tea he’d asked for.

Emily left again, glancing back at Stiles shyly, but Stiles was more interested in the pancakes. It almost made Derek laugh, and Stiles seemed to notice because he looked up while taking a large bite of his food, smiling widely around it.

They chatted quietly through breakfast, mostly Derek listening to Stiles’ recent projects, and occasionally his past relationship with Lydia.

“I was obsessed with her since first grade, and she _finally_ realized she loved me senior year. I’d asked her out like every day almost, and I’m pretty patient when I need to be. Anyway, yeah we dated for like a _week_.” Stiles chuckled at that, sipping his coffee since they’d already finished the food. “It was a mutual break up, we just sort of drifted apart after high school ended. We broke up over the phone, and instantly things were better.”

Derek watched Lydia talking feverishly with one of the waiters who looked stressed already. “What did you like about her?”

“She doesn’t take anyone’s shit, she’s beautiful, smart, scary as hell, and she’s Lydia.” Stiles said simply with a shrug. “She’s with Jackson now, and honestly even though their entire high school relationship was a shit show…” He turned looking at Lydia who was leaning against the front counter. “They still love each other.”

Derek was lost in his thoughts when Emily came by to give them the check, Derek insisted they split it. Stiles agreed after bickering over it, and they left for the parking lot.

“Thanks for putting up with me today,” Stiles said happily. “And last night.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Don’t mention it,” Derek said fondly before opening his own door, “Be careful, Stiles.”

“You too big guy.” Stiles said before leaping into his Jeep.

 

When Derek got home he felt refreshed in a way he hadn’t in a long time. He decided to dedicate the day to cleaning up around the loft, doing laundry, and working out before it was lunch time.

By the time Derek fished through his fridge to find the ingredients for a turkey sandwich his phone rang.

“Hello?” He prompted while fixing his food.

“Honey, I hate to bother you on your day off, but I have to run to the office-“

“Mom, it’s alright just drop them off here.” Derek said shaking his head. Talia always apologized for interrupting Derek’s days off, but most of the time he was in his apartment alone, organizing, working out, and just going through the motions.

“I’ll be there in a few, Love you.” She said with a relieved sigh.

“Love you too, mom.” He said before setting his lunch on the table.

Derek took the time he had before Talia arrived with the kids, to retrieve the storage container he kept in the closet full of toys, coloring books, and dolls. After babysitting the two so often, Derek decided it was a decent investment, and keeping everything stored away helped Derek’s obsession with organization.

Once Talia arrived, Erica and Isaac bounded into Derek’s arms with squeals of delight. Talia had offered a fond smile before retreating out the door.

Derek turned to see Erica rummaging through the toy box, pulling out her favorite Elsa doll that she insisted on keeping at her Uncle Derek’s house since he was the one who bought it for her.

“Have you guys had lunch yet?” Derek asked while dropping their overnight bags next to the couch.

“Nope!” Erica shouted before smoothing out Elsa’s hair with her hands.

Derek looked at Isaac who shook his head, and at that Derek headed to the fridge. Erica had a tendency to fib about food, mostly because she worried someone would force her to drink her milk. Derek decided to make Isaac a ham and cheese sandwich with a side of baby carrots and applesauce. Isaac wasn’t as picky with food as Erica was, and Laura always saw it as annoying when Erica would groan about dairy and occasionally meat, but Derek thought it was adorable. Once he finished Isaac’s lunch, Derek pulled together a peanut butter and banana sandwich for Erica with blueberries on the side and baby carrots. Isaac got milk while Erica got a glass of apple juice.

“Alright, kiddos time for lunch.” Derek said once he made it back to the dining table.

They both jumped up from their toys littering the living room, Erica of course eyed her food carefully, picking apart the sandwich before smiling at Derek with pearly baby teeth.

Derek decided to sit with them, scrolling through his phone idly while Isaac “mmmmm’d” and danced in his seat with a grin. The kid loved his food, and Derek couldn’t help but smile at the way Erica seemed so concentrated, her eyes flitted around the loft even though she’d seen it a thousand times.

“Uncle Derek, can I ask question?” Erica asked suddenly.

“Of course, sweetie, what is it?”

“Do you have a girlfriend?” She asked, scrunching her nose while giggling. Isaac covered his mouth with his hand trying to stifle a small giggle.

Derek smiled at them, “No, Uncle Derek is single.”

Erica furrowed her small eyebrows, looking confused. “What does that mean?”

“He means he doesn’t have a girlfriend.” Isaac said patiently, receiving an understanding look from Erica.

Erica hummed, “Well what about a boyfriend? Boyd is your boyfriend right?” She asked suddenly.

Derek chuckled, imagining the stunned look Boyd would have. “No, Boyd is my best friend. Boyfriends and girlfriends are different from regular friends.”

“Why don’t you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?” Erica asked.

“I haven’t found the right person yet.” Derek said simply, shrugging.

Erica blinked before smiling and holding up her Elsa doll, “Elsa doesn’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend!”

Derek smiled at that, “Because you don’t need a boyfriend or girlfriend to be happy.”

Erica nodded excitedly, “I’m happy and I don’t have one!”

Derek nodded, “Let’s hope it stays like that until you’re a lot older.”

“Are you happy?”  Isaac asked quietly from his seat next to Erica who was now smiling and babbling to her Elsa doll.

Derek smiled softly at Isaac, “Of course I am, buddy.” Isaac didn’t look convinced, “I have you two, and your mom, and aunt Cora,” Derek rose from his seat kissing Isaac’s curls, “and grandma, and grandpa-“ Isaac giggled when Derek started tickling his sides, making Derek smile before lifting him into the air and swinging him around.

Isaac’s giggles echoed through the loft, and they were soon joined by Erica jumping onto Derek’s back and laughing loudly while her brother was being spun around through the apartment.

The rest of the evening was perfect, once they finished helping Derek clean up after their lunch, Erica and Isaac bounced back into the living room where they started to play with Legos.

Derek took the time to update Laura through text, saying that he was watching them and they had lunch. She wasn’t responding, so Derek assumed she was busy, trying to push any paranoia away. Stiles was also texting Derek throughout the evening.

Stiles: Had to go back to the apartment to get some blankets and shit.

Stiles: The fact that I’m sleeping in my damn studio next to jars of turpentine is honestly a new low for me.

Derek: Is he still at your apartment? You can call the cops on him, you know.

Stiles: My dad is the sheriff, and I know everyone at the station. Imagine the embarrassment…”The sheriff’s son is scared of his boyfriend.” Like no thank you.

Derek: There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, I was terrified of Kate after we broke up.

Stiles: But not in the “Oh shit she’s going to bash my brains in.”

Stiles: I’d go to my dad’s house, but he’d ask questions, and as I said….just the embarrassment.

Derek: More like “Oh shit, she’s going to cut my dick off in my sleep.” And I’m sure your dad would understand Stiles.

Stiles: God I hope not, that’d be unfortunate fo you and your future wife.

Derek: Or husband.

Stiles: Ohhh, so I’m not the only bi one here?

Derek: Sorry to break it to you.

Stiles: Lmao at least I know you’re not homophobic.

Stiles: Shit

Derek: ?

Stiles: He’s at the fucking door…

Derek: Jake? Is it locked?

Stiles: Yeah, but it’s a little awkward because I think he’s drunk and he’s shouting.

Stiles: Jesus Christ how is THIS my life???

Derek: Do you need me to come up?

Stiles: The guy beat the shit out of me, yeah, but I can totally kick his drunk ass if need be.

Stiles: Being the sheriff’s kid means I was forced through three years of self-defense, and two years of gun safety classes.

Derek: I can come up, I have Erica and Isaac, but I have a neighbor that’s watched them before.

Stiles: Dude, no it’s fine. Trust me.

Stiles: He’s crying now, and I’m just awkwardly sitting on the couch in pjs. This is like some weird ass romcom.

Derek: Stiles, seriously please call the cops or something.

There wasn’t a response for a couple of moments, and Derek was in the middle of putting a movie on for Erica and Isaac while he waited. By the time it had been fifteen minutes, Derek was starting to freak out.

Derek: STILES?

Stiles: Sorry, I went down the fire escape. He was starting to throw himself into the door like a fucking beast.

Derek’s phone flashed brightly, and he answered Stiles’ call quickly.

“Hey, sorry. I’m driving now, and I didn’t want to text.” Stiles said, he sounded distracted, and was obviously trying to gain control over his breathing.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked as calmly as possible, because Erica and Isaac were way too observant.

“Yeah, just need to-shit I don’t know what the fuck I’m going to do. I’m in my damn jeep with my shit in the back, and went down a fire escape to get away from my ex-boyfriend.” Stiles said angrily.

Derek sighed, reciting his address to Stiles quickly, earning a few reassuring words from Stiles claiming he was fine, but Derek shook his head and urged Stiles to at least come by and calm down for a bit.

Once Stiles finally arrived, Derek beckoned him inside before Erica and Isaac sprung up in joy that Stiles was there. He was dressed in loose red sweatpants that said “Beacon Hills Lacrosse 24” down the leg, and a loose fitting superman shirt.

“STILES!” Erica and Isaac shouted, rushing into his arms.

He laughed happily when the two cuddled into his arms, and Derek couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey kiddos! I missed you two!” He said excitedly, ruffling Isaac’s hair and squeezing Erica close before they retreated to their movie.

“You want to help me with dinner?” Derek asked once Stiles raised back up.

Stiles smiled at that, “I get to see the big bad firefighter wear an apron?”

They walked into the kitchen while Derek rolled his eyes, “I don’t own an apron, Stiles.”

Derek decided to cook a simple chicken parmesan dinner with vegetables and garlic bread. They moved around the kitchen easily, both laughing and talking about different things.

“Dinner’s ready!” Derek called, wincing at the squeals of delight.

Stiles laughed while helping Derek carry the plates out to the table, followed by a tall glass of milk for Isaac and apple juice for Erica. It felt a lot easier to have someone helping with dinner and help entertain Isaac and Erica.

Derek couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the way Stiles carefully cut Isaac’s chicken for him before doing the same for Erica.

“What do you say?” Derek prompted before digging into his own food.

“Thank you, Stiles!” Erica and Isaac cheered together, making Stiles clutch his heart with a fond smile.

“You two are the cutest.” He said before sipping his glass of milk.

Derek offered a smile before biting into his chicken.

They ate comfortably for the remainder of dinner, Erica inspected her chicken before biting into it. Stiles had shook his head in amusement, but said nothing except compliment Derek’s cooking, and ask Erica and Isaac about what they wanted for their birthdays.

After Stiles and Derek cleaned up, a knock came from Derek’s door making him tense. Stiles seemed to notice, but Derek shuffled past him to open it slowly.

Laura looked like a zombie. “Hey, sorry my phone died, and I lost my damn charger.” She said before passing Derek into the loft. “Stiles, hey!” She said halfheartedly.

Derek shut the door and walked to the small table he kept by the door that usually held chargers, batteries, and extra supplies. He plucked out a cheap cord, tossing it to Laura who blinked in surprise before rolling her eyes and saying a small “Thank you.”

“You look like you’ve had a great day.” Stiles said when he walked into the room from the kitchen area.

Laura scrubbed her hand over her face before tightening her ponytail. “I’ve been speaking to the police all day, and my lawyer. I just want to pass out.” She said quietly, staring at Erica and Isaac’s sleeping forms on the couch. “Thanks for watching them.”

“Anytime.” Derek said with a shrug, helping Laura gather their overnight bags.

Derek helped Laura out the door, about to assist her in carrying the kids, but Isaac woke up in time to walk with his mother. Laura and Derek said their goodbyes before Derek turned to shut the door and lock it without realizing Stiles was still there.

Stiles was standing by one of the large windows of Derek’s loft, staring up at the crescent moon gleaming high in the sky. It had started to rain while Derek and Stiles started cleaning up after dinner, and Derek was more than happy Erica and Isaac had passed out by then since Isaac had a fear of thunder.

“You can stay for a while if you want.” Derek said after shutting the kitchen light off. “I’m going to change.” He left the room after Stiles gave him a nod, gazing back out to the dark streets of Beacon Hills.

Derek opted for black sweatpants, throwing his shirt to the side, and padding out into the living area where Stiles was now lost in his own thoughts, barely paying attention to the snaps of rain against the window he leaned on. When he caught sight of a shirtless Derek, his eyes grew wide, and instantly stood straighter as if to collect himself.

Derek smirked at the reaction, heading over to the entertainment center where his collection of DVD’s sat. “Movie?”

“Wh-oh-uh-y-yeah.” Stiles sputtered, his cheeks splotched a dust of pink when he finally took a seat on the couch.

“Any particular genre?” Derek prompted, bending over to scan the selections. Stiles made a pinched sound, making Derek turn in confusion.

“Uh, any genre is fine!” Stiles said, flickering his eyes up to Derek who arched an eyebrow.

“You pick the genre, I’ll pick the movie.” Derek said before standing and retreating to the center of the living area where Erica and Isaac’s toys still laid.

“How about a superhero movie?” Stiles asked, moving to look through the collection.

Derek thought it over before saying, “Dawn of Justice.”

Stiles gasped, making Derek look back at him. “Dude, you’re perfect.” Stiles breathed, smiling at Derek before sliding his fingers down the rows of movies until he picked out the familiar case. 

Derek snapped the toy box shut before lifting it up, the weight making him grunt. Stiles raised up, turning to stare at Derek’s arms with a frozen expression before clearing his throat and returning to the couch. Derek brushed it off, carrying the box back to its place in the closet.

Once the lights were shut off, Derek dropped down next to Stiles on the couch. It was nice, peaceful, and very new. It had been so long since Derek had had a laid back movie night with anyone, and as much as he loved Erica and Isaac; lounging on the couch with two talkative kids wasn’t his definition on peaceful or laid back.

The scene where Superman jumps into the bathtub with Lois Lane flickered on the screen, making Derek involuntarily think back to his past relationships. His two serious ones that is. Both starting so abrupt, out of nowhere, developing into sudden sex, demands that Derek didn’t understand, and eventually ending in lies and hatred. Kate was twenty six when she first met Derek, he was still in high school. Derek was at a basketball game, focused on the game, until he caught sight of the older blonde smiling at him from the bleachers. Once the game ended she cornered him in the locker room after the rest of the team filed out, pressing against Derek in dominating pushes and kisses. Derek had been on cloud nine, he wasn’t a virgin at the time, but he’d only ever had sex once with his first love, Paige.

This had been nothing close to that though, Kate was older and more experienced in her movements. Derek remembers the way he was instantly hooked to the sexual release, the nonstop nights of sex, and of course like all things…things got bad.

Kate had become selfish, ignoring the nights Derek was too tired to have sex, only to insult him and leave to have sex with someone else. She would hit him, yell at him, and insult his abilities in bed on a daily basis, only making Derek become so desensitized to her insults that he would easily drown her voice out while going through his first year of college. Once things had finally come to a close once Derek walked in on Kate fucking his roommate, Derek moved on.

“Jake hasn’t always hit me.” Stiles suddenly said, snapping Derek out of his thoughts.

“What?” Derek said turning to see Stiles staring at the tv, lost in his own thoughts.

“He used to be all charming and shit, he’s a photographer. I met him at a museum, and he was so fucking _nice_ back then. We started dating and things were so easy at first, smiles, laughs, constant sex, and everything seemed so amazing. The first time he hit me, he had been aggravated about work, and I was aggravated because he was taking it out on me. I was in the middle of talking, trying to calm him down, and he just…hit me.” Stiles said, his eyes fixed on the screen. “He apologized afterwards, saying he was stressed, and upset…I was pissed, so I ignored him, staying shut up in my apartment. He didn’t take the hint, and since he had a key…he let himself in, and another fight started, but this time it was…it was intense.” Stiles said softly, looking down to his hands. “He swung, but I dodged it. I didn’t want to hit him, he was the last person I ever wanted to hurt, but he started saying shit….” Stiles clenched his jaw, thinking back to the memory. “He told me I was a pathetic bitch, weak, miserable, hopeless, yata yata…” Stiles trailed off, clasping his hands, still looking down at them. “Then he said started saying shit about my parents, and that-that’s when I exploded.” Stiles said harshly, looking back up to the tv, the rain drowning out the sounds. “After that, it was over. Except he’s still insisting on staying with me, and I just _hate_ him now…” Stiles said in a pained voice, Derek knew all too well.

They sat there, silent while the movie played through with the crackling of distant lightening. Stiles leaned back against the couch, breathing out before looking at Derek who still hadn’t said a word. He felt the surge of anger drift away when Stiles stared back at him, reading his face silently, waiting for a response to the confession.

“Stay here tonight.” Derek said.

Stiles remained expressionless, mostly lost in his own mind, but nodded after a moment. The glare of lightning shimmering against his pale face.

“Thank you.” Stiles said softly.

Once the movie ended, Derek helped Stiles unfold the mattress in the couch, making his way to double check the locks on the door while Stiles went to the bathroom to change. There was a chill in the loft, something Derek had always appreciated since he hated feeling too hot, he blamed his job. Stiles however seemed to be freezing, and Derek pulled out a thick winter comforter for him to curl up under.

Stiles smiled up at Derek while he shifted under the layers, watching Derek flip the rest of the lights off before heading up to his own bed. There was a moment where Derek managed to catch a glimpse of Stiles, curled into a ball under the dark navy colored fabric, gazing out the window as he tended to do. It was a private moment, but Derek allowed himself to take in the flutter of Stiles’ eyelids closing against the flash of light outside. His entire body tense with emotions, but eventually falling into a relaxed sleep, and Derek couldn’t deny the small smile he let slip when he saw one of Stiles’ legs shift out from the protective ball he always curled into. It was small, maybe something that meant nothing, but as Derek ascended to his bedroom and fall onto his bed he felt the overwhelming sense that Stiles felt safe for the moment.

Not just safe in a physical sense, but possibly safe in the sense of freely expressing his feelings, his past, and everything he kept bottled up.

Derek arched his neck back, looking up at the clouded, grim blue sky that glared down at him through his window. The sliver of light casted by the moon shined through the aggressive, unwavering clouds as they danced around it. They moved in heavy rolls, only to be exposed by the vibrant strikes of lightening, flickering against them, allowing the moon to smile through.

As a low rumble of thunder echoed through Derek’s loft, he felt himself fade into the darkness he had always been scared of, only to find two shimmering eyes glow back in his sleep. Honey colored eyes and a smile that warmed Derek’s entire body had suddenly exposed every dark corner of Derek’s mind, beckoning him forward into a deep sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted Friday :)


	6. Derek's Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry for being vague about the police and law stuff, but I'm not entirely sure how some things work, so I apologize if things make zero sense.**

Pulling up to the Hale house always warmed Derek in a way no other place could. The lengthy dirt road that had always made Laura and Derek’s friends complain when they had to come pick them up, the thick rows of trees that added extra privacy for the family, and of course the house itself coming into view made Derek smile instantly. It stood tall and sturdy, build by Derek’s grandparents when they made the move to Beacon Hills. It had been renovated through the years, making it wider and even more permanent from the seven bedrooms Talia had insisted they needed for family.

Derek heard Stiles’ breath hitch when he caught sight of the bright white exterior of the house, cobblestone pathway reaching from the edge of the drive, and up to the large wooden porch. “Holy shit…you grew up here?” Stiles breathed, his eyes roaming over the vast front yard while Derek pulled into the wide car lot where Laura’s car already sat beside their uncle Peter’s.

“I can show you around if you’d like.” Derek said, quite unsure of what to say to Stiles’ amazed expression as he stared at the beds of flowers arranged along the sides of the porch and walkway.

“Dude, that sounds awesome. This place is straight out of a freaking fairytale.”

Derek snorted before exiting the Camaro, popping the trunk to retrieve the gifts for Erica and Isaac while Stiles carried the raspberry bars he helped Derek with.

They walked up the walkway only to be ambushed by shrieks of “DEREK!”

Cora and Malia pushed at one another, trying to make their way to Derek while Stiles chuckled at Derek demanding they stop because his arms were full of presents.

Laura followed after, her expression fond but there was still an underlining hint of stress as she took the presents from Derek who now had Malia jumping onto his back while Cora pulled him into a painful bear hug. Derek grunted from the strength his little sister had, regretting the times he taught her how to arm wrestle.

“You guys are going to end up breaking my damn spine one day.” Derek grunted, watching Stiles talk to Laura by the walkway.

“Oh shut up, we missed your grumpy ass!” Cora growled, pulling away from Derek while Malia hopped down only to shove Derek playfully before they followed Laura and Stiles inside.

“Well maybe if you two wouldn’t go running off every other week-“ Derek started.

Cora struck him an unimpressed look, “Derek, Beacon Hills has nothing for me.” It was the same argument, but instead of continuing Cora bounded the stairs, shoving through the front door with a smile.

As much as Cora hated Beacon Hills, she was always excited to be around the family.

“Dad told me about what happened.” Malia muttered once they got onto the porch.

Derek sighed, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees once they sat at the porch swing. “Yeah.”

“I think Cora is wanting to move back.”

Derek looked over at her, clear confusion on his face.

Malia smiled, looking out at the yard. “She keeps this front, like she hates this place…but she cried the other night when we got here. I think with all of this shit happening with Erica and Isaac…I think she just wants to be here for a while, you know?”

“And what about you?” Derek asked quietly.

Malia laughed at that, staring at the chipped wood under their feet. “I don’t know.” She muttered, making Derek smile. Malia had always felt like a sister, and she had grown up with him just like Laura and Cora had. Peter had never been the greatest dad to her, he was always working, and always bringing home a new “mother” for Malia to meet. Malia had eventually opted to stay with Talia and James since Peter was never around. Once Malia got older, Peter made more of an effort to stay close to her, but Malia wanted to travel.

Derek always felt like Malia was the wildest of the Hale’s, her eyes always bright and searching for the next adventure. Her hair never remained the same for too long, new tattoos, collections of rings and necklaces, and vibrant shirts with worn jean shorts always made Derek think of her as a souvenir of every place she’d gone. She was the dreamer of the Hale family.

“Uncle Derek!” Erica suddenly shouted from the living room window beside Malia. “It’s time for food!” She squealed smiling brightly at Derek and Malia who raised up, making their way into the house.

When Derek entered into the entryway, Malia headed to the kitchen while Erica leaped up at Derek who swept her onto his shoulders. They headed to the kitchen where Talia was bickering with Peter over the sandwich trays. James was sitting at the table with a hyper Isaac smiling back at him, Cora was chatting with Lydia while Laura introduced them, and Malia had taken a seat on the counter while Boyd chuckled at Stiles who was telling them a story while using the most expressive hand motions.

Everyone seemed so happy, comfortable, and everything seemed _right_ for once. Talia ended up beckoning everyone to grab plates and eat, and everyone followed along.

By the time Derek made his own plate he ended up following Stiles outside where everyone was already taking seats around the patio and backyard. Stiles seemed to be getting along with everyone, but Derek beckoned him to follow out into the garden where the family’s old gazebo stood. It was old, worn, and had seen better days, but Derek always appreciated the spot.

“Not much of a people person, even around your own family?” Stiles said with a laugh while sitting by Derek on the built in bench area. Their plates sat between them as well as drinks.

Derek shrugged, “Mostly crowds, and its better over here in the shade.”

Stiles smiled, his nose crinkling ever so slightly while he gazed around in awe, as if Derek had dragged him off into some enchanted forest. “I’m so envious that you grew up here. This would be the most peaceful place to paint or sketch.”

“Laura hates it, it’s pretty old.” Derek muttered eyeing the chipped blue paint Talia had insisted would look good on it. “It’s kind of an eye sore, but I like it…I don’t know why.” Derek gazed around the circular ceiling, smiling at the rusted wind chimes he forgot he’d hung when he was thirteen. It was kind of a sanctuary for him growing up, even in his teenage years he would escape to the garden and lay on the bench inside the gazebo just staring out at the sky. He remembered crying over his first girlfriend Paige, rocking back and forth on the wooden floor after he was told his grandfather died, and the time he finally broke up with Kate.

Derek blinked out of the memories, turning briefly and catching Stiles staring at him curiously. “What?” Derek asked.

Stiles smiled for a moment, still searching Derek’s eyes for something. “Maybe you like it because it’s your place to run away to.”

Derek shifted slightly, unsure of what to say. “I mean, it’s just a gazebo.” He muttered.

“It’s not _just_ a gazebo, a tree house isn’t _just_ a tree house, and the house you grow up in isn’t _just_ a house.” Stiles stated simply before biting into his food.

Derek eyed him curiously, at a loss for words as usual, but Stiles continued after swallowing a bite of food. “they’re places that are full of memories, some good, some bad…I mean yeah it’s obvious this thing hasn’t seen much love in a few years, but judging by the wind chimes, the four coats of different paint, and the faded carvings in the railing,” Stiles breathed staring around taking in the entirety of their surroundings. “It shows this isn’t just a gazebo to you, and we haven’t known each other that long, but I know you well enough to know you see the world in black and white.”

“How the hell are you so observant?” Derek breathed.

Stiles smiled up at him, shrugging for a moment before sipping his lemonade. “I find myself being extra observant when I’m around you.”

“Why?” Derek asked, his heart picking up pace despite Stiles’ relaxed demeanor.

Stiles looked at Derek for a moment, his eyes piercing into Derek’s hazel ones. “Because you’re like the biggest mystery to me, and you have this tough, closed off demeanor that everyone is intimidated by. I guess I just get this feeling that no one ever…pays attention to you, like no one has really asked “Hey, Derek what’s your idea of a perfect day?” Or “Hey, Derek how did you get that scar on your left shoulder blade?” I mean you’re like this bulletproof vault just full of the smallest details that no one wants to take the time to read or understand.” Stiles said, looking slightly nervous, but kept his eyes on Derek.

Derek adverted his eyes, no one had ever read him so intensely the way Stiles had. That was the thing about Stiles, he could see through anyone and everyone no matter how hard someone tried to shut out the world. It was one of the many things Derek had come to appreciate about Stiles. “My idea of a perfect day is running through the woods, taking a scorching hot bath, reading a new book, and falling asleep without setting an alarm.” Derek muttered, a small smile playing on his lips. “And the scar is from my ex trying to stab me with a knife.”

Stiles gasped, his eyes staring widely at Derek. “Jesus Christ.” He muttered. “And I thought I had a shitty ex.”

Derek snorted, “She just cut me, I got out of the way in time.” It wasn’t really a memory Derek wanted to think about, but it was hard to forget a raging Kate storming into his and Jennifer’s apartment to try and attack him for moving onto someone else.

“Derek! Stiles!” A shrill voice of Erica called from the backyard.

Derek rolled his eyes fondly before stepping out into the garden to see everyone hunched around the wide picnic table that sat below the back porch. Laura was helping Talia light the candles to the cake while Erica waved for Derek and Stiles to join them.

Once Stiles followed Derek out of the garden, they made their way to the family smiling at Erica and Isaac who were bouncing up and down in excitement while everyone sang “Happy Birthday”. “Erica you have to make a wish first!” Laura warned while Erica perched over to the two teir cake made for her and Isaac. The bottom a deep navy color with dolphins and fish for Isaac while the top was a raspberry color with glittery sprinkles dotted on the top where it had a number seven and eight for Erica and Isaac.

Isaac had his eyes screwed shut while Erica thought for a quick moment before nodding and turning to her brother who was concentrating on his wish. “Isaac!” She said exasperated.

“Erica, be patient.” Talia warned, earning a grumpy face from the tiny blonde.

Isaac opened his eyes, ready to blow out the candles with Erica who smiled and huffed out a breath with Isaac.

Talia was the one to cut the cake while everyone dispersed to talk for a while, Derek took the time to introduce Stiles to his sister Cora who seemed in high spirits since seeing the family.

Stiles was in the middle of asking Cora about her recent travels to Africa when James stepped onto the back porch urging Derek to come with him. Derek furrowed his brows, but followed quickly, barely focused on Cora and Stiles trailing along behind them.

“Dad?” Derek asked once they reached the kitchen through the back.

“Kyle is here.” James said stiffly, and Derek had just noticed that Peter was standing at the front porch when they rounded the living area.

They all moved out onto the porch where Derek felt his body go ridged at the sight of Kyle’s familiar blue Subaru parking behind Derek’s Camaro.

Derek pushed forward to stand next to Peter at the top of the stairs, barely aware of Stiles and Cora coming to stand next to him.

Kyle exited his vehicle, left arm wrapped in a cast and his face gaunt and expressionless.

“You’re not welcome here.” James said sternly, receiving a hopeless expression from Kyle that Derek wanted to get rid of in the most violent way possible.

“I just wanted to say happy birthday to Erica and Isaac.” Kyle said with a slightly slurred speech, and Derek was reminded that Kyle was missing four teeth now.

“Kyle, you need to leave.” James said calmly.

“Unless of course you’d like to lose more teeth.” Peter said in his usual cold but calm voice.

Kyle glared momentarily before wincing at a pain Derek figured wasn’t there. “I’m sorry for what I did, but I have a right to at least see them.”

Cora barked a sarcastic laugh, earning a glance from Kyle. “Can I please kick him in the nuts-“

“ _Cora._ ” James said sternly, flashing his daughter a warning glance before glaring back at Kyle who now stood in front of the five of them at the bottom of the stairs.

“James, please.” Kyle said, contouring his face in the most pleading expression Derek had ever seen him do. “I love them, I love Laura.”

That pushed Derek too far, “ _Love?”_ Derek spat, everyone turning to look at him. “What a way to show it.”

Kyle’s face immediately flashed into a glare, “They’re _my_ children, and I was fucking _drunk_ , okay? I didn’t know what I was doing!”

“Because that matters.” Derek said stiffly, glaring down at Kyle. “It must be so fucking easy for you to come here crying like a little bitch, acting like _you’re_ the one that’s been hurt.”

Kyle clenched his right fist, staring at Derek in rage. “Look at me! I _am_ hurt!”

“Boohoo.” Cora said in a bored tone.

“Not hurt enough if you ask me.” Stiles muttered, earning a glare from Kyle before turning his glare back to Derek.

“You think you’re so tough, but you were only able to beat the shit out of me because I was drunk.” Kyle said angrily.

Derek took a step down, only for Kyle to stumble backwards in fear. “How’s that right arm feeling right now?” Derek asked.

Kyle didn’t look as angry as he did earlier, but before he could speak Laura came barreling out of the house with Talia following after, racing towards Kyle who was staggering to get away before she could hurt him.

“YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!” Laura screamed, while Talia and James ran down after her. “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU COME HERE!” Laura swung here left hand out resulting in an echoing bitch slap to Kyle’s face before Talia and James pulled her away.

They stood there watching the scene unfold, but Kyle made no attempt to scurry away to his vehicle while Laura spat insults. Her long hair was ruffled and tangled, her nails involuntarily digging into James’ arm while he held her back. “Laura, I just want to tell them happy-“

“Fuck you! You’re not getting anywhere near them!” She growled, for a moment looking exactly like Derek.

“They’re my kids too!” Kyle said in the most pleading voice he could manage.

“I don’t give a shit!” Laura screamed finally settling against her dad, “I’ll fucking _kill_ you, do you hear me bitch?” She growled, making Kyle flinch for a moment.

Derek had seen Laura angry plenty of times, and she was one with her words, and made sure to threaten whoever angered her.

“You’re not going to keep them away from me, bitch.” Kyle spat.

And that’s when everyone bounded off the porch, racing to get their hands on Kyle who realized he had fucked up instantly. There were curses from Stiles, Laura, and Talia, but Derek was more focused on getting his hands around Kyle’s throat.

“Let’s see who the bitch is!” Cora growled.

Derek was there first, clasping his hand around Kyle’s throat before James said a low, “Derek.”

James was holding Laura, staring at Derek in a calm warning to not make a move. Laura looked calmer, and gave Derek a small shake of her head. Derek shoved Kyle back, making him stumble to the ground while James let go of Laura in favor of finally getting Kyle to leave.

“James-“ Kyle started when James towered over him.

“Get the fuck off of my property.” James said in a growl, making Kyle’s eyes widen.

The thing about Derek’s father, was that he was always the calmest of the Hale’s. He didn’t like conflict or chaos, he enjoyed quiet evenings locked away in the house’s library. Talia was the fierce one, the one that everyone covered their ears to when she would yell, but when James lost his cool…it wasn’t pretty.

Kyle scurried up from the ground, “I’m going to get those kids, do you hea-“

James landed a loud crack of his fist to Kyle’s jaw, making the other man stumble back before James caught him by his shirt collar. James walked him calmly back to his vehicle, shoving him at the driver door and murmuring something Derek couldn’t hear.

Kyle finally took the hint, throwing himself into his vehicle, and quickly backing out of the driveway with a bloody face.

James walked calmly to the group, offering a smile to everyone before throwing an arm over Laura and leading her to the front door where Talia and Cora followed.

Stiles looked confused, scared, and impressed all at once. Peter watched the driveway for a moment before exchanging a look with Derek and heading to the house. “Dude, your dad is badass.” Stiles muttered to Derek who snorted.

The rest of the party went by in a tense blur, despite Talia and Laura trying to remain cheerful for the kids, Isaac knew something was up. Erica was more interested in the toys she’d received to pay much mind, but Isaac kept throwing glances at Derek and Peter who were speaking lowly about the situation from earlier.

“Uncle Derek, Uncle Peter…” Isaac said while walking towards the two.

“Hey Isaac, did you like the clothes I got you?” Peter asked in a cheerful voice.

Isaac stared for a moment, looking at Derek before nodding. Derek opened his arms for Isaac to climb up and sit contently in his lap while Peter smiled and left to speak with Talia and James. Isaac didn’t say anything, just laid back against Derek. Derek pulled him close, kissing his curls while catching Stiles’ eyes from the picnic table where he had been talking with Lydia and Laura. He was watching Derek fondly, a small smile playing on his lips that made the heat rise in Derek’s face.

“Did you have a good birthday, buddy?” Derek asked quietly.

Isaac shifted in Derek’s grasp, “Where did you go earlier?”

Derek tensed, “I had to get something from my car.”

“What about Uncle Peter, Aunt Cora, grandpa, grandma, St-“

“We were all having a grown up talk.”

Isaac sniffled, “Daddy w-w-was outs-s-side wasn’t h-he?”

Derek rubbed a hand down Isaac’s back, keeping eye contact with Stiles who furrowed his brows. Derek was probably giving him a pleading look from the situation he was dealing with. “No, buddy.” Derek said calmly.

Isaac sighed, shifting out of Derek’s grasp before running to Erica who was playing in the yard.

“Everything alright?” Stiles was now standing beside Derek with a worried expression.

Derek rubbed a hand through his hair, watching Isaac and Erica play with the dolls Erica had received. “I’m ready to go home.” Derek said quietly, feeling the day press down on him suddenly.

“Oh, I mean I’m alright with leaving. Unless you want Laura or Lydia to take me home.” Stiles said a little confused.

“I was actually hoping you’d come with me.” Derek said, letting the words fall out quickly.

Stiles looked surprised, but pleased at the statement. “Alright, I mean I’d love to.” He winced slightly at the word vomit, but it only made Derek laugh.

Once they helped Talia clean up after the party and wished Erica and Isaac a happy birthday, Derek and Stiles made their way to Derek’s Camaro.

“Thanks for inviting me.” Stiles said once they started down the driveway.

“Laura invited you too, and I’m sure Erica and Isaac would have if they weren’t so hung up on the idea of getting cake.” Derek said

Stiles chuckled, staring out the passenger window, watching the trees flit by.

“Thanks for letting me stay at your place, I know it’s weird since we haven’t known each other that long…” Stiles said quietly.

“You’re friends with Laura, and my parents already know you. It’s not that weird, just more weird that we didn’t meet sooner.”

“If it helps, Laura’s told me a lot about you.”

Derek glanced over, but Stiles was staring intently out the window. “What has she told you?”

“That you hate everyone, and have shitty taste in partners.” Stiles said simply.

“I don’t hate everyone.” Derek said quietly, finally pulling into the parking lot to his apartment building.

Stiles looked over to him with an amused expression before clicking out of his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

Once they reached Derek’s loft, Stiles was eerily quiet when Derek closed the door behind them. “Everything alright?” Derek finally asked.

Stiles took a seat on the couch, staring at his bag that laid next to the coffee table. “I think I should go back to my apartment.”

Derek sat next to him, “Did I do something? Is it how cold it is in h-“

Stiles started laughing before Derek could finish, looking over at him with soft eyes. “I love it here, Derek.” Stiles said softly.

Derek blinked in confusion, “You’re welcome to stay here as long as you want, Stiles.”

“I know, and trust me that means a lot to me. I just don’t want to run away every time I feel paranoid, and to be honest I’d rather not go through my life feeling like I need someone to take care of me all the time.”

“Listen,” Derek said, scooting closer to Stiles on the couch. “I know firsthand what it’s like to have a psychotic ex, and I was just lucky that Kate never got a key to my place.” He shook his head thinking about how ridiculous both his and Stiles’ lives seemed to be. “Believe me if she could, she would be in here every day making my life hell.”

Stiles sat in silence for a moment before sighing, “I think I should tell my dad.”

“I think you should too.” Derek said quietly.

Stiles smiled at that, staring down at his hands before looking at Derek. “You’re off today right?”

“Yup.” Derek said with a smile.

Stiles nodded, looking around the loft, “Wanna order pizza and bitch about life while watching movies in our pajamas?”

Derek laughed at that, feeling so much happiness that he was finally able to meet this ray of fucking sunshine. “That sounds perfect.”

The rest of the night was spent curled up under Derek’s spare blankets while he and Stiles scarfed down pizza and decided on a marathon of Star Wars.

“Anakin, why you so fine?” Stiles muttered around his glass of apple juice.

Derek snorted, but silently agreed.

“Okay seriously, I would happily join the dark side for him.” Stiles said shaking his head.

“Do you have a hidden kink for bad boys?” Derek asked before biting into a new slice of pizza.

Stiles smirked at that, “I have plenty of kinks, but bad boys aren’t one.”

Derek was suddenly interested to know that side of Stiles, but he wasn’t quite sure where they stood for a moment. It was painfully obvious that Stiles was attractive, but Derek wasn’t quite sure if Stiles felt the same for Derek.

“It’s getting late.” Stiles said before yawning and drawing Derek’s attention to the flex of his biceps. “I should probably head home. I have to get to the studio tomorrow and start some sketches for the art show.”

“Art show?” Derek asked while standing with Stiles.

“Laura didn’t tell you?” Stiles lifted his bag off of the floor before turning to Derek.

“I haven’t really talked to her about anything besides the kids.”

Stiles nodded, leaning next to the wall by the door. “The art show is in December. The official date hasn’t come out yet, but Laura and me were both emailed an invitation in March. It’s in New York.”

“Wow, that sounds serious.”

Stiles smiled, “It is, and you’re the first one I’ve told. I was wanting to bring my dad, Scott and Allison up there to see my work.”

Derek nodded, feeling a little confused as to why Laura never mentioned it, but he understood the kids came first.

“Hey, will you be free anytime next week?” Stiles asked suddenly.

“I have Wednesday and Friday off, but I promised to watch the kids on Wednesday.” Derek said.

Stiles smiled, “You up for meeting Scott and Allison Friday?”

Derek felt his heart kick up, he hated meeting new people, but from the occasional conversations he’d had with Stiles, he knew Scott was _very_ important to him. “Alright, what do you have in mind?”

Stiles lit up suddenly, opening the door, and stepping into the quiet hallway of Derek’s floor. “I’ll text you,” He said with a small smile before suddenly grasping Derek into a warm hug. It took Derek by surprise, but he melted into the warmth of Stiles’ arms wrapping around his torso. “I had an amazing time with you, see you soon.” Stiles said against Derek’s chest before pulling away with a warm smile.

Derek went through his night time routine, his mind drifting to Stiles ever chance it could, even when he finally climbed into bed where he had a sudden wish Stiles’ warm body was next to his in the very empty bed. It was a stupid desire, something that reminded Derek of his middle school and high school days when he’d see a pretty girl or attractive boy look at him. He would instantly feel lightheaded with a small hope that they would end up falling in love, and looking back on those feelings made Derek laugh. Young and dumb is what came to mind, and Derek dreaded the days when Erica and Isaac would hit puberty and drool over unrequited love.

Here he was twenty five and dreaming about this sporadic mess of happiness that was Stiles. Someone anyone would kill to just talk to, and Derek was somehow lucky enough to be friends with the guy. There was the thought Derek tried to push away, the thought that had been in his head since Stiles had helped Erica get through her seizure. There was something about this guy that no one had ever had, something about him that Derek couldn’t get over. He was everything Derek wasn’t, and Derek couldn’t help but fantasize about having Stiles stay longer, laugh more, and share moments with Derek beside him.

Derek’s phone buzzed suddenly, jolting him out of his stupid thoughts.

_Stiles: So I called Scott and they said we should play pool at the downtown bar if you’re up for it._

_Derek: That sounds good, mind if I invite Malia and Cora?_

_Stiles: That’d be awesome, we should get a group together! I’ll invite Lyds and Kira too, you’ll love Kira._

_Derek: Alright, I’ll see if Laura is free that day too._

_Stiles: Awesome!_

_Stiles: Apparently your damn couch is more comfortable than my bed._

_Derek: Like I said, you’re always welcome to come back._

_Stiles: I know, but seriously dude your couch is like a cloud. I’m surprised you don’t sleep on it instead of your bed._

_Derek: My bed is way more comfortable than that couch._

_Stiles: Oh really?_

_Derek: Really._

_Stiles: Well great, now I’m just going to lay here in my very shitty bed thinking about the big muscly firefighter rolling around in his cozy pjs on his cozy mattress that’s probably bigger than my bedroom._

_Derek: It’s a king, and I’m not wearing pjs._

_For a moment Derek felt like the message was too forward, but being tired and more adventurous than usual helped him click the send button without another thought._

_Stiles: Jesus Christ Derek._

_Stiles: You sleep nude?_

_Derek: When I’m here alone, yeah._

_Stiles: It’s cold in your loft though_

_Derek: It’s not cold under these blankets._

_Stiles: Woah, wait._

_Stiles: Are you naked right now?_

_Derek: Do you need proof?_

_It took Stiles a little longer than usual to respond, and Derek couldn’t help but smirk._

_Stiles: Is that a trick question?_

_Stiles: But why do you sleep nude?_

_Derek: Feels good._

Derek felt his eyes droop, trying to wait for Stiles’ response, but after laying on his side for too long he let the wave of sleep sweep over him.

 

By the time Wednesday rolled around, Derek felt excited to see his niece and nephew. Especially after the incident at their birthday party because if he were being honest, Derek felt better having the two stay with him since Kyle didn’t know where he lived. He started the day by working out, showering, and finally eating breakfast. Once Laura had dropped by she looked completely disheveled, and it was only twelve. Derek hated seeing her like that, her long raven hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, her barely there makeup smudged at the corners of her hazel eyes, settling into the dark circles under her eyes, and her usual strategically chosen outfits were long gone. Replaced by a casual t shirt, loose sweats, and converse. It wouldn’t have seemed like a big deal, but Derek knew Laura better than anyone, and the girl had always been dedicated to her appearance. It was something Derek always rolled his eyes at, but Laura always took pride in how she dressed, how her makeup was, and her hair.

Erica and Isaac swept past Derek to run towards their usual toy box he had set out for them while Laura scrubbed at her eyes. “Make sure they both nap by six at least. Neither of them slept last night, and if they’re able to sleep tonight make sure it’s at nine.” Her voice was hoarse, but Derek knew if he even brought attention to it she would glare and leave without a word.

“What happened last night?” Derek asked, even though he assumed he knew the answer.

Laura sighed, looking over Derek’s shoulder at the two. “Erica had a panic attack, followed by a seizure then Isaac had a panic attack during Erica’s seizure.”

Derek’s eyes widened suddenly, “Laura, why didn’t you call?”

She groaned making Derek feel more annoyed than worried in that moment. “I can de-“

“ _Don’t_. Don’t say “I can deal with it.” Because it’s obvious you already do, alright? I get it, we all get it. Laura Hale is a badass mother that doesn’t need anyone’s help, and it’s true. However, You have a long list of people that _adore_ those kids, and you. A list of people that would drop everything to just lend an ear if you need it, so don’t stand there acting like this is the norm.” Derek gritted out, mostly shocked that Laura wasn’t glaring back at him. Instead she looked surprised, and he decided to add something that sounded more like him. “Now get your ass to work, make money, go the fuck home and take the longest shower you can manage. Then wake the fuck up tomorrow and come get your kids after you eat breakfast _here_ instead of a fucking McDonalds. Then by Friday mom is coming by to pick the kids up while you fix your damn hair, do your fucking makeup, and put on an outfit that Laura fucking Hale would _want_ to be seen in and get your ass here so we can go and play fucking pool with Stiles and his friends!”

Laura’s eyes were wide in shock, but she seemed to be lost for words, and Derek would have felt bad about his harshness but this wasn’t a Laura he liked seeing. She was his fierce big sister that dared anyone to challenge her or mess with her family, she was the same Laura that pressed Cora to do whatever the hell she wanted despite Talia and James urging her to stay in California, and she was the sister that was way too intimidating to have any guy in high school ask her out because in her words “I’d rather have someone that can handle me.”

Laura stood straighter for a moment, and Derek knew his words had been heard. “Call me if something happens, I love you. See you tomorrow at ten.”

“Nine.”

She narrowed her eyes for a moment, “Nine.” Then she spun and left without another word, and Derek couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face.

What Erica and Isaac went through was horrible, and if Derek could he would go back and save them from the inevitable, but he couldn’t and neither could Laura. It was something that would probably hurt them for a while, and the Hale’s were going to take every panic attack, seizure, and night terror in stride because that’s what the Hale’s do. They harden, comfort, and pick each other up with intent to keep moving.

With that in mind Derek turned and walked to his niece and nephew where they sat on the plush area rug in front of the couch playing with their toys.

By the time five rolled around, Erica was already dozing off while clutching her Elsa doll firmly with one hand while Isaac babbled to himself while holding Erica’s Anna doll. Derek took that as his cue to gather the two blankets he kept in the downstairs closet where their toy box lived, along with two spare pillows designated for them.

Derek gently pulled Erica onto the sectional while Isaac took the liberty to put some toys away. Erica was out like a light, and by the time Derek covered her up Isaac was curled next to her with wide, searching eyes staring at the ceiling of Derek’s loft.

“Everything alright, bud?” Derek asked softly, turning down the volume to the movie they had been playing in the background.

“Is mommy angry at us?” He asked quietly.

Derek furrowed his brows instantly, brushing a curl out of Isaac’s icy blue eyes. “Of course not, Isaac. Why would she be mad at you?”

Isaac bit his lip, “I-I don’t know.” He said quietly, “She cried last night, and mommy never cries.”

Derek softened his expression, carding his fingers through Isaac’s sandy blonde curls. “Do you want me to tell you a little secret about your mommy?” He asked, smiling at Isaac’s interested nod. “Your mommy is the bravest person I’ve ever known. She use to stand up to everyone, and when we were growing up she ended up taking on a lot of responsibility. She was the oldest, like you.” Derek said, watching Isaac closely, “She use to look after me through school, and even after. Me and her leaned on eachother a lot, and she just stopped showing sadness.” Derek hesitated, trying to choose his words carefully to make sure Isaac understood. “Then one day, when she found out our grandpa died, she ran away-“

“Mommy ran away?” Isaac asked, shocked by the mere thought.

Derek nodded, “She did, and I went after her. When I found her she was sitting alone in the woods, by herself, crying.”

“Because she was sad.”

“Yes, because she was sad. So I sat down next to her and held her, and we both cried. Then when she found out Erica had epilepsy, she cried again, and when she found out you and Erica had been hurt…”

“She cried.” Isaac finished.

“She cried a lot, but I think she was only letting herself cry on the inside.” Derek said softly, “Mommy isn’t upset with you or Erica, she’s sad because of everything you two have had to go through. Your mommy is a tough woman, and she loves you two more than _anything_ in this world.”

“More than ice cream?” Isaac asked with skepticism.

Derek chuckled, “More than ice cream.” He tucked the blanket around Isaac before kissing him on the forehead, “It’s okay to cry, and sometimes people need to cry to get their pain out.” Derek said softly.

Isaac gave Derek a small smile before his eyelids started to droop, “Uncle Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for saving me and Erica from Daddy.”

Derek felt his stomach twist, there was so much he wanted to say, so many words he wanted to explain, and really make sure Isaac knew he’d do anything for these two kids. “You don’t have to thank me for that, buddy. I’ll always be there to save you from anything.”

“Even the boogeyman?”

“Even the boogeyman.” Derek reassured, smiling when Isaac slumped against the pillow and a soft snore escaped him while Erica laid on her stomach, blonde hair tangled around her frame as she slept.

It took everything in his power to not stand there and watch these two special children nap in peace, both in another world where they didn’t have to think about anyone saving them from their father. Instead, Derek made his way to the kitchen where he washed the dishes from their dinner.

 

Derek decided to retreat to his bedroom since he had a little moe time let before he needed to wake the kids, and was happy to see Stiles had texted him while he was putting the kids down.

_Stiles: Okay I don’t know what you did, but your sister just busted in here like a bat out of hell. When I asked her what was up she just flipped me off and instead of sitting at her computer she started painting._

_Stiles: And I know you had something to do with it because she said and I quote “You and Derek have rubbed off on one another, and I don’t know what’s been going on, but I’m going to get your scrawny ass back.” What does that even mean???_

_Stiles: Derek! Help! Your sister just LAUGHED at a stupid ass joke I made!_

_Derek: Sorry, I was putting the kids down for a nap. Let’s just say I went full little brother mode by giving her a good amount of tough love. I’m assuming you’ve rubbed off on me since I usually skip complimenting her, and just go straight for tough love when she needs it._

_Stiles: Well whatever little brother magic you pulled…just thank you because as long as I’ve known Laura she’s NEVER shown up anywhere even the comfort of this studio wearing sweatpants._

_Derek: Just keep an eye on her for me, and make sure she doesn’t get depressed again._

_Stiles: I’m currently playing throwbacks for her, and she has a nice view of my “scrawny ass” shaking for her. I don’t think one can easily be depressed by that sight._

_Derek: Wish I could see that._

_Derek: Well I need to go wake the kiddos up, see you Friday._

_Stiles: See yah Friday ;)_

Derek smiled at his phone before Laura texted, bringing his attention to the video she had sent. He clicked it, already having an assumption of what it was, and he wasn’t disappointed when Stiles’ dancing figure came into view. He had his back to Laura, and as he’d said his “scrawny ass” was shaking along with his hips. The familiar sound of “Independent Women” played through Derek’s phone making him laugh when Stiles rolled his body in a very eye catching movement.

The video ended with Stiles turning to see Laura filming, making him protest before laughing, and finally the video ended only for Derek to break out in laughter.

Derek felt genuinely happy when he trotted down the stairs to wake up Isaac and Erica, and was more than happy to spend the remainder of the night watching Tangled while Erica babbled about the gifts she’d gotten at her and Isaac’s birthday party.

When nine came around, the kids were in good spirits, and both easily went down when Derek gave Erica a glass of water, and Isaac a glass of milk. Once Derek headed into the kitchen to clean up the counter tops, and moved over to double check that the door was locked, he turned the TV off and headed to bed. As usual he kept the bathroom light on downstairs so Isaac didn’t get scared, even though the glow of the moon through his loft windows casted a nightlight onto the kids.

Derek face planted into his bed, sending a quick message to Laura to let her know the kids were sleeping, and before he could even shift under his blankets he was out like a light.

 

He had been in the middle of a very vivid, very lust filled dream about someone with glowing eyes and long magical fingers when he woke to the crack of lightening, followed by a shriek of terror downstairs.

Derek lurched out of his bed, moving to peer down at Erica and Isaac fearfully looking out of the large windows next to the couch, then up to Derek who offered a comforting smile. “It’s just a thunderstorm.” He said over the patter of rain.

Erica nodded firmly, trying to put on a brave face while Isaac looked uncertain. Before Derek could say something a loud crack of thunder echoed through the loft making both Erica and Isaac jump, and Derek had to bite back a smile. He knew they were freaked out, but it was so funny to see people scared of thunder while Derek thought it was soothing. Erica and Isaac looked at one another for a quick moment before rushing out of the pull out bed and barreling upstairs to where Derek was.

He was going to argue, but they swept past him, and dove onto his bed. Derek rolled his eyes before joining them, groaning when Erica roughly secured an arm around Derek and Isaac curled into Derek’s chest before Derek could even shift around to get comfortable.

They were usually great about sleeping downstairs, but on nights like these both felt the need to be near either Laura or Derek, and he couldn’t complain about using Isaac’s fluffy hair as a pillow while he finally lulled into sleep at the sound of rain hitting the window over his bed.

 

When Derek woke up, he felt the heat of the sun reflecting through the window above him, and would have smiled at the content way of waking up until he caught sight of his older sister looming over him with one eyebrow raised.

“What the hell?” He muttered blinking away sleep, and realizing Erica had her foot shoved into his neck, and Isaac was sprawled over his stomach with drool seeping out onto Derek’s recently washed sheets.

“It’s nine, and I’m here like you wanted, but I come up here to see you sleeping despite the promise of breakfast.” Laura said before smiling fondly when her daughter kicked Derek’s face unconsciously. “Any nightmares?” She asked more seriously.

Derek gently removed Erica’s foot from his face while Laura scooped Isaac up and moved him to the side while Derek lifted up out of bed. “No, just freaked out from the storm.”

Laura hummed in understanding, following Derek down to the kitchen where she had dropped her purse onto the dining table. He realized she was in better spirits, and had taken the time to wash her hair and clean off the residue of makeup after their talk. Derek even noticed she’d filed her nails and painted them a metallic silver. Granted she was dressed in a ratty t shirt and jeans along with the same converse from yesterday, but it was clear Laura was getting back to her normal self.

Once Derek got the ingredients for Talia’s homemade pancakes, they worked alongside each other in the kitchen.

“The police took Kyle in last night, finally.” Laura murmured, “They found the proof they needed to take him in, as if the liquor bottles, bloody fists, broken shit, and bruised children wasn’t enough. They questioned me for a while, and everytime they would question Isaac or Erica they’d only get “Daddy hurt us.” Out of Erica, but Isaac wouldn’t talk. They said they had enough proof to lock him up, and I’m going through getting a restraining order against him. I literally suck at being a waitress at the diner, and I think the only reason Lydia hasn’t fired me is because she feels sorry for me, and knows Stiles.”

“How do you suck at being a waitress?” Derek asked, trying to ease up on heavier subjects.

Laura snorted, starting to fix the bacon. “Last week I ran into Kira while she was pouring someone coffee, and I’m pretty sure she has third degree burns on her legs. She just smiled and pretended like I wasn’t a complete idiot.”

Derek laughed at that, “Remind me not to eat there while you’re working.

She elbowed him playfully before shaking her head, “Mom thinks I’m an idiot for getting the job on top of all of this, but I need to pay bills, rent, and now a lawyer. As much as I love everyone, I refuse to go live with mom and dad again like I’m sixteen.”

Once Erica and Isaac bounded down the stairs at the smell of food being fixed, they dropped the subject to start eating.

Once Laura left with the kids, Derek groaned when he realized he had to work.

The firehouse was thankfully mostly empty, and Derek was even more thankful that his Boyd was working the same hours as Derek.

“Hey man.” Derek greeted, taking a seat on the couch in the lounge room next to Boyd who was watching the news idly while a few other workers chatted amongst themselves.

“Hey, Cora told me about the Kyle stuff.”

Derek sighed, “Yeah.”

“She also told me about everyone going out tomorrow night, and then I realized my best friend didn’t even bring it up to me.”

“I’m sorry, Boyd. I’ve been out of it this week.” Derek said offering Boyd a guilty smile.

Boyd just rolled his eyes and grinned, “I’m just messing with yah, man.”

They talked alone for a couple hours before being sent to the town over to help with another forest fire. It wasn’t too bad, but both towns having small fire teams meant they leaned on one another for bigger fires.

Derek got home and immediately crashed, feeling excitement for the next day. He felt a small pang of anxiety thinking about being in a large group of people, but Stiles was going to be there.

Before Derek let himself fall into a dead sleep he decided to text Stiles.

_Derek: Do you think your friends will like me?_

_Stiles: Of course!_

_Derek: What makes you so sure?_

_Stiles: Because you’re amazing dude_

_Derek: Amazing, huh? What time are we meeting up tomorrow?_

_Stiles: Around five, it should give us time to eat then play and drink a little._

_Stiles: Oh and wear your leather jacket, and those black jeans you wore to Erica and Isaac’s party!_

_Derek: Why?_

_Derek: Stiles?_

_Stiles: Goodnight, Der Bear! ;)_

_Derek: Why the jacket and jeans?_

_Derek: Stiles??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to put it out there: Derek doesn't care if a female wears makeup and shit, but I've written Laura as being very specific about her appearance (similar to Lydia). Meaning it's very clear something is wrong when she's wearing sweats and smudged eyeliner.   
> Next chapter will be posted Monday! :)


	7. Empty and Cold

The small dive bar set in the outer side of Beacon Hills is something straight out of a tiny southern town where you walk in and the same silver haired man would be sitting at the bar with a beer, and the same middle aged bartender would greet you by name even if you didn’t know hers. Derek had been in the Crescent Bar before, mostly when he was twenty one and ready to down anything that had an ounce of alcohol, but the place sucked if he were being honest. It was smaller than his loft, the bar only holding eight stools while there were three cramped tables, a small karaoke stage, two dusty pool tables, and a hidden area in the back usually for those with some reservation or party to celebrate.

The bar was almost empty bedsides the group of men around Derek’s age sitting at the bar, and the older couple sitting at a table eating burgers. Luckily Derek caught sight of Stiles waving from the separate room, and Derek gladly strided to him.

“You wore the jacket and jeans!” Stiles said with a smug grin.

Derek eyed Stiles and felt his face flush, Stiles looked _gorgeous_. His hair was neater than usual, a tight navy colored shirt doing wonders for his fair complexion, and the most distracting jeans Derek had ever seen. Stiles must have noticed Derek’s gaze because he smirked while his cheeks turned a vibrant red that made Derek internally groan.

“Everyone’s running a little late, but Scott and Allison should be here soon.” Stiles said with a smile.

They were sitting at a long group table where menus sat, and Derek had to admit despite the bar being old and decrepit the owners had put more work into the reserved area. It had its own pool table, dart boards, tv, and a jukebox that had probably been there since the eighties.

As Stiles had said it only took a few moments until Scott and Allison showed up. Scott was inviting and friendly, his young features reminding Derek of an excited puppy while Allison was pregnant with a sparkling smile and dimples. Allison and Scott were married, and expecting a baby boy in September. Scott was excited because his birthday was September sixteenth, which brought Derek to mention his little sister Cora’s was as well. It then became clear that Scott was the EMT that helped check on the kids the night the abuse happened. Allison worked as a self-defense trainer as well as an archery teacher at a local community college, but was currently on leave for being pregnant. Apparently the sparkling smile and deep set dimples were a cute cover for a badass underneath.

They all seemed to be getting along easily after a while, and finally the rest of the group showed up minus Lydia and Laura.

“Laura and Lydia were right behind us.” Kira said before hugging Allison tightly.

Stiles seemed overjoyed to have a big group of friends together, and it made Derek forget that he was surrounded by so many people. Malia and Kira immediately hit it off from their traveling stories, and Scott easily got along with Boyd who said he also remembers working with Scott from time to time on occasional fire calls. Lydia and Laura walked in only moments later, both more dressed up than anyone at their table, but Derek couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Laura. Her hair was down, fresh makeup, and an outfit embarrassingly similar to Derek’s except for the heels she wore. Derek felt himself go into brother mode when the group of men at the bar started staring at her and catcalling, but before he could say something Laura and Lydia flipped them off at the same time.

“God, we’re all doomed. I never should have introduced them to eachother.” Stiles said through a laugh.

Derek had to agree, but he was happy to see Laura happy.

“Well damn Laura, you clean up nicely.” Stiles said humorously while they took their seats.

They all ended up finally ordering, and the dinner consisted of different conversations. Derek sat at the head of the table with Stiles to his left and Scott on his right, Laura next to Stiles while Allison sat next to Scott of course.

“Allison Argent! I knew we’d met before, I took your self-defense class a couple years ago!” Laura said suddenly, jolting Derek out of his quite conversation with Scott and Stiles. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up at the name, and suddenly the sparkling smile Allison had reminded him of Kate.

Allison was nodding enthusiastically, and Lara seemed to realize Derek was staring, eventually she connected the dots. “She’s Kate’s niece.” Laura said, earning a wince from Allison who then looked confused. “Derek and Kate dated years ago, and she’s-“

“Crazy?” Allison asked partly amused and partly embarrassed. “Yeah, I’ve only met her a handful of times on the holidays. My dad and her never got along, and most of the time she only ever comes to us for money.” She turned to Derek who felt relief knowing Allison wasn’t close to Kate because that would have been painfully uncomfortable. “I’m glad you’re not with her anymore, she’s not a good person.”

Derek nodded, “Trust me, I know.” He muttered, earning an uncomfortable laugh from Scott and Stiles.

After dinner was over Cora, Laura, Lydia, and Boyd left one by one. Stile was grabbing a pool stick while Allison slid up next to Derek with a guilty expression. “Hey, I know we don’t exactly know one another that much, but it’s clear you’re very important to Stiles-“

Derek felt his face heat up at that.

-“and I just want to tell you I’m nothing like Kate. She’s never liked me and I’ve never liked her. When I was little she use to bully me when my parents weren’t around, and if I’m being honest she was the reason I decided to teach self-defense. It’s a long story, but I guess what I’m trying to say is…I’d really like to apologize for my aunt…and apologize for her _being_ my aunt.”

Derek offered her a small smile, “You don’t have to apologize for something you didn’t as for. Thank you anyway though.”

Allison beamed at him and patted his arm before turning to Kira who was beckoning her over at the jukebox with Malia.

“Know how to play?” Scott asked, rounding the table to where he stood.

“Yeah, haven’t played in a few years though.” Derek said before sipping his beer and trying not to stare to heavily at Stiles who was swaying to the song the girls chose.

It ended up being girls against guys, and the boys ended up being solids which was Stiles favorite. Derek didn’t know why, but he couldn’t stop the pride he felt when he struck two solids into a pocket and Stiles cheering. Allison being pregnant didn’t hold her back from playing, and everyone stifled their laughter at her awkward leaning since her stomach blocked the way. Stiles was pretty good, but Derek was mostly distracted by the way he leaned over the table, his biceps twitching in concentration while he lined up each shot, and the broad expanse of his back twisting when he struck. Allison caught Derek’s eye, giving him a small smirk after he finally peeled his eyes off of Stiles. He blamed the beer, even though he was gifted with a high alcohol tolerance.

Then as if the night couldn’t get more distracting for Derek, “Pour Some Sugar on Me” blasted through the bar, and instantly Stiles broke out into dance. It was probably hilarious to everyone else, and Kira swayed with Malia lost in their own drunken haze, but Stiles was able to roll his body in ways Derek never knew he could. Scott and Allison were laughing, focused on the pool game since it was now Allison and Scott against Stiles and Derek. Derek didn’t even realize it was his turn because he was too busy watching Stiles hold his stick in front of him and sway his hips forward and backward to the music while lip syncing. He caught Derek’s eye, smirking and pretending to sing to him, but Derek was thankfully snapped out of it by Scott nudging him when it was his turn.

By the end of the night, Scott and Allison offered to drive Malia and Kira home, so Derek and Stiles were free to leave. Derek had downed a glass of water before feeling well enough to drive, and he wished that he could blame alcohol on him inviting Stiles over to stay the night.

It wasn’t out of the norm for Stiles to stay over at this point, but Derek felt nervous for some reason.

Once they made it to Derek’s loft, it was already midnight, and they were both wide awake. Stiles had offered to cook, and Derek took that time to shower and throw on sweats.

Once he was done, he stepped into the kitchen area where Stiles spun and jolted with a curse slipping out of his mouth.

“Are you alright?” Derek asked, confused.

Stiles sighed, setting down the pasta he’d just finished. “You can’t just spring the abs of steel on me, dude!”

Derek let an amused, and slightly smug smirk slip. “Abs of steel?”

Stiles’ neck blushed a faint pink, but instead of responding he pushed Derek his plate of pasta and turned to get drinks. Derek wanted to press the statement further, but he decided to let it go when Stiles handed him a tea.

“So what’s on the agenda tonight?” Stiles prompted when they finally sat down at the dining table.

Derek was about to say movie, but-“I was thinking we could just talk for a bit.”

Stiles blinked up at him in surprise, but a small grin spread on his blush colored lips. “Talking is what I’m best at.”

Derek rolled his eyes fondly before they finally dug into their meal, chatting occasionally about their evening and the art show Stiles has been stressing about. It’s nice, comfortable, and something Derek wanted every night. The thought scared the shit out of him, and just when he felt like he could easily push his stupid fantasy down Stiles would do something infuriating. Whether it be laughing with his whole body, speaking of Scott like a brother, complimenting Laura even though she wasn’t there to hear, and how excited he was for the baby to be born so he could be an Uncle like Derek.

It was when they had finally gotten to the couch where Stiles finally brought it up. “I had no clue Allison’s aunt was your crazy ex…sorry if that put you in an awkward position.”

“That’s not your fault, nor is it Allison’s. I’m just happy she’s saner than her aunt.”

“Allison is _awesome_.” Stiles said with a smile.

Derek nodded, “Yeah, she told me about her and Kate’s relationship. She seems nice.”

Stiles looked nervous for a reason Derek didn’t know.

“What?” Derek asked quietly.

Stiles fiddled with the threadbare blanket Derek kept on the back of the couch. “She wasn’t pressing you with any questions, was she?”

Derek furrowed his brows, “No?”

Stiles nodded, “Allison is just, well Scott is supportive, but Allison is-“

“Protective?”

Stiles smiled at that, “Yeah, I’ve told her we’re friends, but she just reads too much into things sometimes.”

Derek resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably, but decided to just address what he’d been thinking about. “She said I was important to you.”

Stiles’ entire face flushed at that, and he adverted his eyes for a moment before looking back at Derek. “Well you…are.”

Derek wasn’t sure what to say. He was happy, exhilarated, and terrified all in the same moment. “Why?” Was all he managed to get out.

Stiles managed a small smile at that, “Why do you always sell yourself short?”

Derek adverted his gaze, staring at the space between them. “I was just wondering…”

There was a beat of silence before Stiles scooted a little closer, but Derek kept his eyes down. “It’s hard to explain, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t true.” He said softly, “You remember when I told you how you reminded me of this big vault, just locked so securely that no one could _ever_ get in. A vault that’s just full of interesting things inside that no one seems to realize are worth the effort to get to?”

Derek managed a quick nod.

“Well, look at it in this way…maybe instead of a vault or something that needs strategic ways of getting it open…” another pause, “…maybe you’re more like a…cave or tomb. Like someone can admire from afar, and wonder what’s inside, so when someone feels brave enough they start to get close. The journey to get close might get harder, more nerve wracking, and even impossible at times…and most people give up because they don’t think whatever seems to be inside is worth the wait or effort…” Stiles looks confused, or annoyed that he couldn’t just explain it easily. Finally he rolled his eyes and turned to Derek, “What I’m getting at is you’re a tough nut to crack, but I’m too determined and interested to give up the journey when I’ve only seen brief glimpses of the beauty inside the cave.”

It was probably the strangest, yet most beautiful way anyone had ever described Derek, and the room seemed to spin around them. He wanted to tell Stiles how important he was to Derek, but there was that stupid voice in his head telling him there was nothing to love. That voice sounded less like Kate’s voice and more like his own now.

“What if you make it in, but there’s nothing there…what if it’s just empty and cold…” It didn’t even feel like his voice, but the words had been ripped out of him.

“I don’t care if I lost a damn leg in the process, and all I’d get for it is a rock. Maybe I’ve just grown to care about yo-the cave, and all I want is to be the one to finally make it inside. Besides, I’d happily warm it up and paint the freaking walls if I need to.” Stiles said in more of a sincere voice than Derek expected. “I want to make it inside, and I don’t care what I find…”

“I don’t think a cave represents me.” Derek said hoarsely. “It’s stupid…but I think I’m trapped in the cave.”

Stiles reached his hand out to grasp Derek’s now shaking one. “Then I’ll be there to get you.”

“What if I can’t get out?” Derek said quietly.

Stiles actually smiled, the glow of the full moon outside casting a reassuring glow against his fair skin. “Then we’ll warm the cave up together, and paint it every color we can mix.”

There was a final beat of silence that Derek felt consume his loft, but for the first time it didn’t feel like the cold, distant, eerie sensation he had grown use to, it was warm, patient, and determined.

It was growing later and later, but somehow both of them remained awake while talking over their hopes and dreams, mistakes, embarrassing childhood memories, and very horrible dates. Derek had ended up opening up about Kate and Jennifer, taking Stiles through the entire history he had with Kate. How he had instantly fallen for her, but in a more sexually driven way, and how horrible things got. Derek really didn’t realize it, but Kate had burnt out most of his confidence. Stiles had listened very carefully, only asking occasional questions, and shaking his head to the very embarrassing stories of Kate laughing at Derek for not “getting it up” when he had really just not been attracted to her anymore.

Jennifer was a more painful story, in a different way from Kate because, s Derek had explained to Stiles, Jennifer had been the one to give him hope. He had fallen for her instantly because she had been so sweet at first, so falsely innocent and soft. Stiles smiled at the happy memories Derek had had with Jennifer, even laughing at the more happy stories he had. Once he got to the pregnancy, Stiles’ eyes went wide in shock.

“I remember being scared shitless…and she cried, but I just held her because I was-I was going to be a _dad_. Everything was going so perfectly for us too, I had a stable job, and we had our apartment. Then I remember this one time when we were getting ready for bed I was rubbing her stomach and talking to the baby, but she just looked at me weird and walked away. Things started to get so…suspicious after that. There was this guy she was always texting, and calling, and finally when I asked her about it she said she loved him. I was confused and upset, but I had a baby on the way…” Derek felt his eyes burning, but he pushed the emotion away. Stiles looked like he was on the verge of tears as well. “So I said I’d still help with the baby, and she laughed…then she told me it wasn’t mine. It was the other guy’s.”

Stiles’ breath hitched on a choked sob, but tears didn’t fall. Instead he placed a calming hand on Derek’s.

They continued to talk, sharing laughs, and smiles once they spoke of lighter topics. Stiles told Derek about Scott and Allison being the most disgustingly cute couple in high school, and the cringey days he’d spend trailing behind Lydia Martin like a love sick puppy. Derek shared a laugh with Stiles when he told him about Cora going through a very angsty teenage phase in ninth grade where she would write poetry, and the time when Laura had fallen into her tenth grade crush’s pool because she thought he’d like to see her in heels.

Then that brought on the topic of Stiles’ mother teaching him to swim, and he had an addiction to swimming after that. He had given up swimming when she died however, and Derek rubbed soothing circles on Stiles’ palm when he heard the pain in his voice. Claudia had been, from how Stiles seems to describe her, a lot like Stiles. She was lively, sarcastic, and was always full of energy.

“I wish I could have met her.” Derek says when Stiles finishes a story about her teaching him to make “the best damn brownies in Beacon Hills.”

“Me too, she would have liked you a lot.” Stiles says in a hushed voice that reminded Derek of the now overwhelming tiredness he had.

They had shifted on the couch while talking, only getting up to get drinks or some snacks while talking over their lives. With the chill in Derek’s loft, both of them were laying side by side on the wide area of the sectional with a blanket thrown over them and a bowl of popcorn between them, empty beer bottles littering the floor and coffee table. Derek would usually clean up quickly before going to bed, but when he felt Stiles’ head drop onto his shoulder he couldn’t help but let the comfort drift over him while he briefly caught sight of the rising sun through his windows.

_The cave is dark, cold, and empty. Derek is shivering in a corner where he can’t see anything, only hear the distant drip of condensation and his stuttering breath. He’s broken, he cannot move or speak, and everything hurts._

_The breaths soon become pained sobs, and the second he hears the loud sound of his own whimper a burning warmth presses against his back. His breath calms, and suddenly the space around Derek is illuminated in a golden glow of light that he can barely adjust his eyes to._

_It takes him as much power as he has in him to finally look over to the most familiar honey colored eyes, and a steady hand pressed on his chest telling him he isn’t alone anymore._

 

When Derek wakes up it isn’t to an alarm or a phone call, it’s to the shimmer of an afternoon sun beaming through his loft windows. It takes him a moment to realize there’s a very warm body pressed against his back while he faces the windows. Stiles’ hand is rested against Derek’s bare chest, and Derek had apparently held onto it while he was unconscious. For a moment he wonders if things had went too far because they were very obviously friends, but Derek had never cuddled Boyd.

“’Mornin’ sleepy head.” Stiles said, his voice thick and raspy making Derek blush without warning.

“Morning.” Derek croaked before yawning at the sunlight now blinding him.  “What time is it?”

“I haven’t checked.” At that Stiles finally let go of Derek, making Derek feel the need to pull him back and sleep in longer. “Twelve thirty.”

“Dammit.” Derek said, lifting himself up and wincing at the back pain the couch gave him. He stretched as much as he could before getting up to go to the bathroom, only faltering when he caught Stiles looking up at him with an awed expression. His hair was a mess, shirt rumpled from sleep, and the right side of his face was printed with red lines from the couch. “I’m going to the bathroom, you can shower here if you want.” Derek said before making his way to the bathroom.

When Derek got back into his bedroom once he was done in the bathroom, he pulled out a casual outfit. Then he realized Stiles didn’t have extra clothes since they’d come straight to Derek’s loft after dinner. He called for Stiles to come up, ignoring the pick-up of his heart due to the face that Stiles was going to be in his bedroom for a moment.

“So this is where Derek Hale has sex and drools on his pillows?” Stiles asked humoursly, taking in the room for the first time.

“I haven’t had sex in almost two years.” Derek said blankly, tossing an olive colored shirt onto his bed for Stiles.

“How the hell has no one offered to bang you in two years?” Stiles sputtered, clearly shocked by Derek’s statement.

Derek felt his neck heat up because he was talking about sex to probably the most effortlessly attractive person he’d ever seen. “People have offered, I just-“

“I shouldn’t have asked that, sorry.” Stiles said quickly, grabbing the shirt and a pair of basketball shorts Derek laid out.

“Stiles, it’s okay. I’m going to make some breakfast while you shower.” Derek said with an amused smile. He left the room after that, wishing he’d been able to see Stiles without a shirt for even a brief moment, but they were friends. Friends didn’t fantasize about the other’s body, and even though Stiles was clearly distracted by Derek’s physique that seemed to be Stiles’ personality. Flirtatious and sarcastic to everyone and anyone.

Since it was well past Derek’s usual breakfast time he decided to make a smoothie while settling for waffles that he and Stiles both would enjoy.

When Stiles came jogging down the stairs after taking a shower, Derek tried to stay focused on heating the frozen waffles rather than stare at Stiles’ drenched hair and the towel he had slung around his neck. “What’s for breakfast, Der Bear?” Stiles asked with renewed energy.

“Waffles and smoothies if it’s alright with you. I have some fruit in the fridge if you want any.” Derek said before pulling the waffles out and placing them onto two plates.

“What kind of smoothie?” Stiles asked, sliding up next to Derek at the counter. He smelled like Derek’s shampoo and body wash, and there was something so inviting about it.

“Blueberry and banana, you can have a drink of something else if you want.”

“Nah, that sounds amazing! I love bananas.” Stiles said excitedly.

Derek was _not_ going to think about that. “Great, I’ll uh…be at the table.”

“God I feel so out of whack, I haven’t stayed up that late since High School.” Stiles said when he finally sat down at the table with Derek.

“Same here.”

“I really liked talking to you.” Stiles said quietly, cutting into his waffles after drowning them in an excessive amount of syrup.

Derek glanced up, but Stiles was carefully looking at his food. “I did too, even though I did most of the talking.” Surprisingly.

Stiles smiled at that, “Well it’s about time.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but smiled shortly after while they started to eat their breakfast in comfortable silence.

Once they finished eating, Stiles had the idea of making a trip to the Beacon Hills Park.

Derek was use to the small kiddie playground where the swings, monkey bars, and slides were due to the afternoons he’d spent with the kids, but he wasn’t use to the shaded area that held picnic tables setting next to a small lake area. People usually hung around the lake, but Derek had never been in it since the preserve he grew up on had one just beyond the back of his yard past the garden.

“I figured we could use some fresh air.” Stiles said, grinning up at the sun flickering through the tree branches, his cream colored neck stretching in front of Derek’s face.

They sat in silence for a moment, Derek didn’t want to break it because he was too busy watching the way Stiles’ fingers flexed around his keys.

“Laura said she wanted to take the kids to the pool before school starts.” Stiles said, watching the families playing in the lake next to them.

“Finally. Isaac has been begging her for months now, he’s obsessed with water.” Derek said, not thinking too much about it until he noticed Stiles was specifically watching a brunette woman smiling and holding her son in the water. _Oh._

“She texted me earlier, said she wants to make it a group thing.” Stiles said, still watching the mother and son.

“We don’t have to go.” Derek said quietly.

Stiles looked at him with a curious look, “We?”

Derek blinked rapidly, leaning away slightly because he didn’t mean to say it like they were attached at the hip. “I just mean we can do something else, or just stay out of the water.”

Stiles smirked, a hint of amusement reaching his topaz eyes. “I’m not _scared_ of water, Der. I just…I guess I was more or less trying to make sure you were going to go.” Derek quirked a brow, and Stiles sighed. “Look, you’re kind of the only person that’s been able to get me to talk about my mom, and it’d help if I had you there when I…swim again.”

Derek’s expression softened, and he felt like smiling instantly, but instead he nodded. “I’ll go, I’ll go for you.”

Stiles scrunched his nose when he grinned back at Derek, his hand slipping over to Derek’s on the table. His long fingers locking around Derek’s hand in a grateful squeeze.

After that, they grabbed ice cream from the ice cream truck that had parked on the side of the park, and Derek learned that Stiles preferred strawberry shortcake ice cream bars.

Derek had expected them to go back to their table, but Stiles led them into the downtown area of Beacon Hills. They walked alongside one another on the very old and broken sidewalks, both reminiscing on their memories in the town itself. Derek had went to the high school in the town over while Stiles went to Beacon Hills.

They passed a small thrift shop Derek remembered Malia working at briefly when she was seventeen, and apparently Stiles’ mother had loved the place. Stiles had caught sight of a hummingbird trinket, musing about how much his mother loved the birds. Derek watched the way Stiles smiled down at the chipped and worn bird statue, small enough to rest in his palm. Stiles had raised up slightly, ready to keep moving until Derek went directly inside, a confused Stiles following after him only to see Derek purchasing the trinket. Stiles had shook his head in amusement, but smiled Derek in a private way that made the cashier glance away since it probably appeared to be an intimate moment.

Once they reached the end of the downtown area, they turned and headed back, both laughing and talking about the most random stuff. By the time they finally got back to the park, the sun was starting to set, and Derek turned to see Stiles staring at the shimmering light. Stiles looked over to Derek, taken aback by Derek’s gaze.

“W-what?” Stiles croaked, blushing slightly.

“You’re…eyes.” Derek breathed.

“My…eyes?”

Derek couldn’t look away, they were practically glowing in the same way he’d seen them in his dreams. They were typically a rich color of honey or whiskey, but now in the vibrant glow of the sun they appeared to be _gold_. “They’re beautiful.”

Stiles’ dark lashes fluttered under the scrutiny, his breath hitching, and making his faintly stained pink lips part in surprise. He searched Derek’s face for a moment, his glittering eyes flickering to Derek’s lips for a moment before looking back up. “Thank you.” Stiles breathed.

Derek felt his hands go numb, his heart thump heavily, and his cheeks heat up. He was completely caught up in the moment, and he realized just how perfect the man standing in front of him was. It wasn’t just his eyes that were beautiful, it was absolutely every inch of him.

They both jolted out of their gazes when Derek’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Stiles cleared his throat, turning to the lake while Derek tried not to break his phone in frustration.

_Cora: I just walked in on Malia and Kira making out. WTF._

Derek sighed in aggravation, rolling his eyes because s _eriously?_ At least Malia and Kira had the chance to fucking kiss until Cora interrupted.

“Everything okay?” Stiles asked, his voice calm, and expression open despite the moment they just had being a fairly intense one.

“Yeah, just Cora being a pain in the ass.” Derek muttered.

Stiles managed a smile before they finally walked to his jeep, where Derek knew he’d be staring at Stiles’ long gingers wrap around the wheel, his eyes flicker back and forth while watching the road, and his mouth wording along with whatever song they had playing during the drive.

When Stiles pulled up to the loft, walked Derek to his door, and gave him a warm hug letting his hands linger on Derek’s sides before he finally walked off…Derek knew he was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the whole "cave" thing made sense and wasn't too cringey lol.  
> (Also the whole sun reflecting in Stiles' eyes thing was basically inspired by a post I saw somewhere online about how brown eyes become these like glorious sunsets when light shines in them. I always appreciated the idea because I have brown eyes, but mine aren't beautiful like Dylan O'brien's, mine are almost black lmao.)  
> Next chapter will be out on Friday! :)


	8. Family

“So you and Kira?” Derek prompted once he laid his towel down next to Malia’s pool chair.

Laura had rented the pool for the day, inviting everyone along if they wanted to swim for the day. Erica and Isaac were in the shallow end squealing in delight with Laura who was laughing despite the two splashing water everywhere. Kira was helping Lydia set up the food on one of the tables under a shaded area for everyone. Derek had offered to help, but they brushed him off to go relax, and he couldn’t turn that down since his entire body was tense from yesterday’s fire at a restaurant.

“She’s pretty awesome.” Malia said shrugging while looking over at Kira who was stepping into the pool with Lydia.

Derek just smiled, deciding not to press the subject.

Cora and Boyd were in the middle of doing cannon balls off the diving boards, making Isaac and Erica cry out in excitement. Talia, James, and Peter were going to come by later in the day once they were all free.

Derek was about to lose hope that Stiles would show up until he caught sight of a very pregnant Allison waddling into the shaded area with Scott holding her hand and Stiles smiling at Erica and Isaac when they shouted his name.

He waved at them before looking up to see Derek, but luckily Derek was wearing aviators, and didn’t have to worry about Stiles seeing him stare like an idiot.

“Malia! Get in!” Kira called out from the deep end where Cora was watching Boyd dive from the high board.

Malia didn’t hesitate to jump up and dive into the water, pushing Kira under while laughing. It was all sickeningly cute, but Derek felt happy for his cousin.

“You’d think I’d be used to seeing you shirtless by now, but nope not even a little.”

Derek turned to see a bashful looking Stiles smiling at him, and that only made Derek sit a little straighter while trying to keep his face from turning red.  He managed to quirk an amused brow while Stiles took a seat at the end of Derek’s chair.

“God I’ve missed coming here.” Stiles said, gazing around the Beacon Hills Pool. It was fairly big for such a small town that consisted of mostly older people and young adults rather than kids, but it made it better to have rented it out for just the small group of them. “I use to jump off the high dive with mom, my dad use to be scared shitless about it.” Stiles said laughing at the memory before turning back to Derek.

“You should dive off of it today, show Boyd how it’s done.” Derek said smirking.

Stiles grinned back at him before shrugging, “As long as you do it with me.”

Derek sputtered for a moment, making Stiles chuckle and look back to see everyone having fun in the pool, and Scott had found the sound system since there was now music drifting outside. “Well I guess it’s now or never.” Stiles muttered to himself before standing and gripping his shirt, pulling it off swiftly while Derek felt his breath hitch at the sight of the bands of lean muscles on Stiles’ back. When he turned Derek was fairly surprised that Stiles in fact had abs of his own, his body was lithe and lean compared to Derek’s. There was also a bright splash of colors on his lower rib cage that had a [hummingbird](http://www.luvthat.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/colorful_watercolor_hummingbird_tattoo.jpg) in the center with the initials “C.S” scrawled under it in elegant font. He looked incredibly attractive, staring down at Derek with a flushed face and unsure expression. “This might be weird as fuck, but do you mind getting my back?” He asked, holding out a bottle of sunscreen lotion. “I’d rather not wake up looking like a lobster tomorrow.” He added with a small smile.

Derek didn’t even hesitate before he took the bottle and beckoned Stiles to sit down in front of him, between his open legs. Any chance to get his hands on Stiles’ bare skin, Derek was totally going to take it.

Once he poured out a fair amount of lotion into his palm, Derek started at Stiles’ shoulders, smirking to himself at Stiles’ sharp intake of breath along with the various amounts of chill bumps forming on his arms. It didn’t take long to realize Stiles’ back was fairly tense, and it somehow surprised Derek because Stiles never seemed to be too stressed. Derek worked the heels of his palms into Stiles’ shoulder blades while making sure to spread an even amount of sunscreen while doing so. “Jesus, you’re tense.” Derek muttered, feeling a small wave of lust flair up when Stiles let out a shaky breath, his head dropping down slightly at the not so subtle massage Derek was giving him.

Derek got another decent amount of lotion before he continued to press his fingers gently, but thoroughly into Stiles’ fair, mole dotted skin. The only thing keeping Derek from assuming he was being a little too touchy with putting lotion on someone’s back, was Stiles’ soft groans of pleasure when Derek worked every knot out of his muscular back. Derek let his hands glide along Stiles’ sides, down to his hips, finally pressing his thumbs into the small of Stiles’ back, and of course Stiles had lower back dimples that made Derek swallow hard. He finally sat back slightly, taking his hands off, and handing Stiles the bottle. Stiles turned with lidded eyes and a lazy smile Derek had to advert his eyes from because the swimming trunks he had on weren’t enough to conceal his building arousal.

“T-thanks.” Stiles said hoarsely before clearing his throat, and finishing up the rest of his body while Derek took his sunglasses off.

“No problem.” Derek muttered before standing and walking to the latter near his and Stiles’ seat. When he stepped in the water was pleasantly cool, with the blaring California sun glaring down at them, it felt perfect. Derek was immediately crashed into by an excited Isaac who was splashing excitedly in a blue inner tube. He grinned down at his nephew before scooping him out of the float, earning an excited giggle.

“Were you trying to sneak up on me?” Derek asked dramatically, smiling at Isaac’s giggles.

“Mommy said you would teach me how to swim!” Isaac said, smacking a very cold hand onto Derek’s very warm shoulder in giddiness.

Derek chanced a look back at Stiles who was now sitting on the edge of the pool, his feet dipped in the water. “Actually,” Derek started, walking to Stiles’ side, hoping he wasn’t about to push Stiles too far. “I happen to hear Stiles is an _amazing_ swimmer.” He said to Isaac before glancing at Stiles for approval.

Stiles looked surprised, but gave an unexpected smile at Derek and Isaac. “I never said I was _amazing_ , but I’m probably w _ay_ better than Uncle Derek!” Stiles said dramatically, earning a smirk from Derek.

Isaac beamed at Stiles, “Will you teach me how to swim, Stiles?” Isaac asked, leaning towards Stiles who chuckled at the reaction.

“Well of course!” Stiles said, sliding carefully into the water, pulling a shocked face at the temperature change. “But first we should get to the shallow area, that way you can stand up.”

Derek smiled softly at Stiles, following him easily with an excited Isaac perched on his side. He couldn’t object following after Stiles’ broad form as it glided easily through the water.

Laura was occupied with Erica who was more interested in playing with a beach ball than learning to swim, Allison looked like she was in a very deep conversation with Lydia who was sipping a glass of lemonade while nodding to Allison and watching everyone swim and laugh.

“Alright, so first things first!” Stiles said swiftly, sitting down to his knees in the water, Derek doing the same and allowing Isaac to stand easily on his own though. “You’re going to learn how to float.”

“I don’t want to use a float though I wanna swim like a mermaid!” Isaac said politely, but his voice indicating exasperation.

Stiles smiled at that, “You won’t be using a float, you’re going to lay on your back and float on the water all by yourself.”

Isaac’s bright blue eyes widened in amazement at the mere thought. “You can do that?”

Stiles snorted sarcastically before leaning back and floating easily on the top of the water. Giving Derek the most perfect view of his large hands sweeping through the water around him. “WOAH!” Isaac said, eyeing the space under Stiles with vivid interest.

Stiles chuckled before getting back to his knees where he was at Isaac’s eye level, Derek took the time to lean against the side of the pool. “You’re going to learn to do that, and all you need to do is lay back.” Stiles said smiling at Isaac, stretching an arm out to Isaac’s back where he would be laying.

Isaac looked very apprehensive about the idea, but once he leaned back he released a sigh of relief when Stiles’ sturdy arm held him up easily. “There we go, buddy!” Stiles praised, smiling at Derek who was watching fondly while relaxing in the water.

Stiles let his hand drift ever so slightly away from Isaac, complimenting him on everything, and Isaac soon relaxed enough to float on his own. It didn’t take long for Erica to want to learn to float and swim like Isaac was, and she bounded into Derek’s lap, kicking him in the ribs in the process. Derek’s parents and Peter showed up while Derek and Stiles were busy teaching the kids to swim, and Laura was sitting with them in the shaded area. Erica had picked up on swimming quickly, and had grown bored of it once she noticed her grandparents had shown up, that ultimately caused her to lurch out of the pool and over to Talia.

Isaac was very determined to conquer the water, and Derek was about to offer they take a break, but Stiles seemed to be having fun teaching him. Eventually Laura had called for Isaac to eat, and everyone took that as a cue to go eat as well, leaving Derek and Stiles by themselves in the pool.

Stiles immediately dove under water, swimming quickly by Derek before popping up on the deep end, cocking his head indicting Derek should join him.

“God it feels so good to swim again.” Stiles said happily, bobbing in the water while Derek glided up to his side. Derek understood why, the deeper the water the cooler it felt around your legs, and more space to dive and swim.

They swam around one another, idly talking in between Stiles going under water to swim, and Derek chose to ignore his mother staring at the surprised smile he gave Stiles when he popped up out of the water. As if rubbing lotion onto Stiles wasn’t sensual enough, seeing his face flushed with exertion while drops of water ran down his sharp cheekbones was enough to make Derek blush.

Once they decided to get out for a bit and grab some food, Allison and Scott had already left with Talia, James, Erica, Isaac, and Peter trailing behind them. Laura had rented the pool until eight so everyone had a chance to night swim and relax.

Malia and Kira were sitting in the shallow area, lost in their own conversation with Cora and Boyd while Laura and Lydia were gliding around in their own floats. Stiles had pulled Derek to the deep end of course, letting his body relax against the calm water while circling Derek who was watching him lazily. The moon was hanging quite low, and were casting a very faint glimmer onto the pool while the pool lights reflected against Stiles’ pale body as he swam slowly.

“Can I ask you something?” Stiles asked once they settled on a less deep area of the pool where they could both stand. Derek nodded, almost scared of what Stiles was planning to ask because Stiles looked bashful suddenly. “Last week, when we went to the park…why did you say my eyes were beautiful?”

Derek furrowed his brows, “Because they are.”

Stiles’ faintly sun kissed cheeks turned an even darker crimson shade, and he slowly adverted his gaze to the water between them. “Sorry, it’s just that no one’s ever complimented me like that.” He whispered, keeping his gaze as far from Derek as he could manage.

“Your eyes aren’t the only beautiful thing about you, Stiles.” Derek pushed the words out before he could stop himself, and Stiles instantly looked at him when he said that. He wanted to list off everything beautiful about Stiles Stilinski, but embarrassment was creeping up quickly, and the astonished look Stiles was giving him was only making it worse. “Just…being honest.” He muttered quietly, looking around to make sure no one was watching Derek make an idiot of himself.

“You’re embarrassed.” Stiles said quietly, catching Derek’s eyes. “Why?”

Derek allowed his face to harden before shaking his head, “I just said you were beautiful…”

Stiles smiled, a little amused, but not in a condescending way Derek had grown use to from others. “You did, and I’m really flattered, and really shocked, but there’s nothing for you to be embarrassed about.”

“How are you shocked?”

Stiles quirked an eyebrow, “Because you’re literally the most attractive person I’ve ever laid my eyes on, and you said _I_ was _beautiful_.”

It wasn’t a secret that Stiles always became flustered at the sight of Derek’s bare torso, but hearing Stiles say he was the most attractive person he’d ever seen sent a chill down Derek’s spine. Throughout Derek’s life he’d always been complimented solely on his looks, and while he was appreciative of said compliments, it lowered his confidence in a strange way. Kate had more to do with it than he would care to admit. She would always talk about his body, mostly his dick, and never cared about his feelings. Jennifer was quite the same, but less sex crazed, and mostly money hungry while keeping Derek as an arm candy for others to see. Stiles of course seemed to be exactly what Derek had always hoped to find.

He was interested in Derek’s mind, words, and personality before he had noticed Derek’s looks. Stiles had made it clear so many times that people never seemed to care enough to take a look inside Derek’s mind, and that had been Stiles’ mission from the beginning. It was everything Derek had wanted, someone with a good head on their shoulders, loved his family, understood his sometimes crazy work schedules, and someone that took the time to listen to him. It was everything he wanted, but everything he was too scared to go after. Stiles was perfect in every single way, and anyone would be lucky to have him in their lives, but Derek couldn’t help but feel the dark voice in his head reminding him he was damaged goods with too much baggage.

“Did it never occur to you that _you’re_ the most attractive person I’ve laid _my_ eyes on?” Derek finally said, allowing himself to push things a little farther just to see Stiles’ reaction. It was true of course, Stiles was by far the most attractive person Derek had ever seen. Derek had always focused more on personality and common sense rather than looks, but it was hard to deny the obvious when he was standing in front of you with his soft skin, dotted in moles, and broad but lean frame. Not to mention the cutest damn nose Derek had ever seen.

Stiles’ eyes widened for a moment, and he let his eyes drop to Derek’s hips where his swimming shorts were sitting low due to the day spent swimming. The gaze turned dark suddenly, and Derek wondered if Stiles was imagining their bodies against one another. Derek felt his dick twitch slightly at the image of Stiles on top of him, his skin hot from the sun, but smooth from the water, and his long fingers tangling hungrily into Derek’s hair-

“You guys ready to go, it’s almost eight!” Laura called from the shallow end where everyone was making their way out.

Derek nodded briefly before catching sight of Stiles who was faintly panting from whatever thoughts were going through his mind. He shuttered slightly when Stiles’ hand grazed ever so slightly against his cock that was trying to go down. “Shit, sorry!” Stiles hissed when he realized what happened.

“I-it’s okay.” Derek muttered, following after him out of the pool.

**

August twenty second was the first day of school for Erica and Isaac, and both Laura and Derek had taken the day off knowing how they would react. Derek had shown up bright and early to mostly be a comfort for the kids while Laura rushed around to help them get ready, while trying to calm them both down. Erica was fine at first, she even took the time to brush her own hair and allow Laura to braid it. Isaac on the other hand had woken up whining about school, eventually crying when he realized he and Erica weren’t going to be in the same class this year.

They eventually all got out the door, Derek being the one to drive so Laura could breathe for a few minutes. The primary school was bustling with cars and buses letting kids scramble out and into their own personal hell. They made it to the doors, through the hall, and once they reached Isaac’s class room he sniffled, hugged his sister, and Derek and Laura before putting on a brave face and moving to go inside.

Erica was in high spirits, she seemed to be happy she had a class with her friend Danny, and Derek held hope that getting her to class would go smoothly. Then of course, she realized Derek and Laura had to leave while there was no Isaac to sit with her or talk to her, so she broke down in angry tears. She glared through her tears at any classmates or teachers that looked at her while she cried, and eventually after Derek and Laura both had taken turns holding and comforting her, she nodded stiffly, turned on her heel, and marching in side with her head held high.

Laura and Derek waved to the teacher before making their way down the hall, dodging around the rushing teachers and crying children who seemed to be having a very similar day to Erica and Isaac.

“Thanks for coming, Isaac woke up screaming at four am.” Laura said, adjusting a ring on her index finger.

“ _Four am_? Jesus.” Derek muttered, adverting his eyes from a mother that smiled shyly at him.

They made it outside, Laura looking sullen and thoughtful when she got into the passenger side. Derek eyed her for a brief moment before starting the car and backing out carefully. “They’ll be fine, Laura.” He said gently once he pulled out of the parking lot.

Laura heaved a sigh, staring out the window while Derek drove. “I know, I just hate this summer consisted of them getting beaten by their dad, having seizures, panic attacks, and night terrors. Not to mention being bounced around from house to house since I’m working all the damn time.”

“Things will get sorted, just be patient. Besides, you know everyone is crazy about Erica and Isaac and would watch them happily.”

“I get that, but I don’t know. I just want to be able to take care of them on my own without relying on everyone else.”

“Laura, you’re perfectly capable of taking care of them on your own, but they just went through traumatic shit. They need as much help and love from everyone, not just you. They both grew up with most of us in the picture, and if you just force them to stay home all the time, they’ll see everything has changed.”

Laura took the words in before responding quietly. “You’re right.”

Derek just smiled, turning into Laura’s driveway where she hugged him and walked to her front door. He made sure she made it inside before finally backing out, and heading to Stiles’ apartment to pick him up for breakfast at the diner.

Derek remembered when Laura first learned she was pregnant, he had been the first to find out despite Kyle being the father. Laura was terrified at first, she had just started college with her entire life ahead of her. She confided in Derek since they were eachothers best friends, and Derek was only eighteen at the time when she sat on her bedroom floor clutching the pregnancy test. Derek wasn’t sure what to say, Kate had always harped on the fact that she didn’t want kids, but he never knew if Laura had wanted them. When the test came out positive Laura dropped it and just stared at the floor while Derek rushed to her side because he had no clue what it felt like to find out you were carrying another human being.

Laura told Kyle who freaked out and walked out of Laura’s room when she’d called him over, saying he wasn’t ready to be a dad. Once they’d sorted things out, Laura moved into Kyle’s apartment while pregnant with Isaac. Talia and James were upset she hadn’t waited until they were more settled, but they supported their daughter no matter what.

After Isaac, Laura became pregnant with Erica and that was when Kyle started to pressure Laura into getting an abortion. Something Derek immediately hated about him because Laura was ecstatic that they were having another baby, and had made it very clear she wanted another.

Their relationship started to fall apart after Erica was born, Laura had continued through college with the family’s help, and rarely Kyle’s. They broke up when Isaac turned four, and Laura had saved enough money to rent a small house close to the studio her and Stiles rented.

Derek, despite going through his own shit, was more than happy to watch the kids when Laura needed him to. He becoming so close to Erica and Isaac added to the pain he felt when Jennifer admitted to lying about him being the father of her baby.

He pushed the thoughts away when he knocked on Stiles’ apartment door. Things were better, a lot better, and he didn’t have to worry about Kate or Jennifer anymore. Kyle wasn’t even around to be worried about, and all of that made him relax ever so slightly. Once Stiles opened the door, smiling widely at him with sleepy eyes Derek felt all the worries and tension sweep away faster than ever.

“I’m almost ready, I just gotta put socks and shoes on.” Stiles said quickly, pulling Derek inside.

“I’m not in a hurry, take your time.” Derek said before walking to Stiles’ living room where he could have sworn a couch use to be. “Uh…”

“Yeah, I’m kind of slowly moving out.”

“Where to?” Derek asked eyeing the apartment. It was still full of furniture and items, but the couch and small dining table were gone.

“Uh, haven’t really figured that out, but I’m just selling things slowly. I figured since most of the time I’m either at the studio, staying with you, Scott and Allison, or dad…” Stiles shrugged, eyeing his partially bare apartment. “It’s not that I’m running from Jake, he hasn’t been around in months. I guess I’m just done with this place…not the best memories here.”

“I get it.” Derek said quietly, drawing Stiles’ eyes back to his for a moment before Stiles turned with a small smile and pulled socks on along with converse.

They headed out to the diner, both sitting at their usual spot while Kira was the one to take their orders. They dug into their breakfast, Stiles still trying to talk between swallows and sips of his coffee.

“I don’t want you to think I’m trying to live off of you or anyone else. I just want to take time to sell the shit I don’t want, and was mostly wanting to finish stuff for the art show before I officially move.” Stiles muttered a little quickly.

Derek arched a brow, “Stiles, I’m usually the one to invite you over. Plus I live alone, and while I’m use to that…it’s nice to have someone over that isn’t just Erica and Isaac.”

“Laura, Cora, and sometimes Malia come over.” Stiles stated before sipping his drink.

Derek rolled his eyes, “Yes they all do, but you’re different.”

Stiles smirked, “Oh, I’m _different._ ” He said casually before shrugging, “I get that all the time.”

Derek sighed, “You don’t annoy me as easily as everyone else.”

Stiles clutched his heart dramatically, “I’m touched!”

Derek rolled his eyes, but grinned nonetheless at Stiles before they continued into a silence while finishing their food.

**

It was September thirteenth, and Stiles had started to spend more time at Derek’s loft than usual, but Derek wasn’t about to complain. They had become best friends, as cheesy as it sounded. Countless nights spent watching movies, cooking dinner together, and even afternoons at the park or pool with Erica and Isaac.

Derek had been in a comforting sleep when he felt large, warm hands press against his side, jostling him out of his sleep.

“DEREK! Allison is having contractions!” Stiles had said in a panicked voice.

Derek groaned, stopping Stiles’ shaking before opening his eyes to frantic amber eyes staring wildly down at him. “How far ‘part?” He mumbled before stretching.

“W-what?”

Derek blinked at Stiles briefly, “How far apart are her contractions, and has her water broke yet?”

“A-am I supposed to know that? Is that a thing we have to worry about?! Derek oh my God Scott didn’t say her water broke, isn’t that supposed to happen first?!”

Derek sat up, happy he was wearing sweatpants rather than nothing since his sheets were now on the floor. “Stiles,” He said calmly, pulling him down to sit on the bed next to him. “She’s fine, are they at the hospital?”

“Yeah, yeah Scott said they were close or something.” Stiles said trying to breathe.

“That means she might have the baby at some point soon, and the water might not break until the doctors do it or it happens on it’s own. For now just relax and if you want to go to the hospital, get ready and I’ll take you.” Derek said rubbing his face. Everything from Laura giving birth was flooding back, and he had forgotten most of the details. All he remembered was _waiting_.

“Alright, I’ll text Scott.” Stiles said breathlessly before pulling his phone out. “Also, side note I am totally stealing your mattress.”

Derek snorted before heading to the bathroom.

Once he was out Stiles was laying on the side Derek rarely slept on with his eyes on his phone, they glare illuminating Stiles’ sleepy face. “Scott said she was dilated four centimeters, and said she didn’t want anyone up until things got closer.”

“She’s got time, and that means I’m going back to sleep.” Derek said sleepily before face planting into his bed next to Stiles. He figured if Stiles was uncomfortable with them sleeping next to one another in the private area of Derek’s bed he would head downstairs, but Derek was too tired to wonder. Letting sleep wash over him, he lulled back into a deep sleep with the comforting scent and warmth of Stiles next to him in the darkness of his room.

When Derek awoke, it was to the heavy pressure of Stiles against his back, his hand planted firmly on Derek’s chest. Something Derek wanted to wake up to everyday, but Stiles’ phone was buzzing between them waking Derek up more while Stiles sniffled in his sleep before grabbing the phone and answering.

“Yeah?” He said, his voice thick from sleep making Derek’s stomach twitch. “Alright, yeah. Love you both, be there soon.” Stiles said sleepily. He hung up and fell back onto the bed with a huff. “You up Der?” Stiles asked.

“Mmhm” Derek hummed, shifting under the glare of the sun shining through his window, and turning to face Stiles.

“They said to go ahead and come up, Lydia is already there.”

They both got up begrudgingly from the bed to go get dressed, and eventually made their way out of the loft.

**

When they entered the hospital, Lydia was standing in the lobby of the ob gyn section of the hospital, sipping a cup of coffee looking tired. “Laura and Cora are on their way.” She said hoarsely.

Derek took in the lobby, it had been the same hospital Laura went to, to give birth both times, and when Derek caught sight of a man curled up on the couch in the lobby he smiled to himself. He had been in the exact same position when Isaac was being born, and no matter how comfy the couches looked, they were killer on the back.

Lydia led them to Allison’s room, and quietly knocked on the door before saying “Derek and Stiles are here.” to make sure they could come in.

When Allison gave her okay, they shuffled inside where Allison was laying quietly on the hospital bed with Scott next to her, holding her hand. The room was dim, and the tv was on playing softly in the background.

“How’re you feeling, Alli?” Stiles asked quietly, moving to stand next to her.

She smiled up at him, wincing only slightly before patting his hand. “I’ve been better, but I’m ready to get him out.”

Stiles smiled at that and took the seat next to her, beckoning Derek to sit next to him on the small couch in the room. “Did you call your dad?”

“Yeah, he’s on his way from work.”

“Well since you have these two, I’m going to go with Scott to grab some breakfast. You two want anything?” Lydia asked, turning to Derek and Stiles.

“I’m fine.” Derek and Stiles both said, earning a curious look from Lydia.

She shrugged, moving to briefly hug Allison while Scott kissed her head, and they both left the room quietly shutting the door behind them.

Allison sighed heavily, drawing their attention back where she was shifting to sit up easier. “Thank God, Scott has refused to leave since we got in here.”

“Getting sick of him already? That sounds like bad timing.” Stiles said amused.

Allison rolled her eyes, reaching to adjust the pillow at her back until Stiles helped her. “He’s just been worried about everything, and I need him to be calm, and sleep because when I give birth I’ll need a little rest.”

“I’ll knock him out if I need to.” Stiles said winking at Allison who was trying to breathe through a contraction. She clenched onto Stiles hand and he willingly let her.

“Laura said you were in the room when Erica was born, any advice for me to give Scott?” Allison asked once the contraction eased.

Stiles looked incredulously at Derek before muttering, “Dude, how did you not pass out?”

Derek snorted at both of them, “I was terrified that I’d end up seeing something, but Kyle wasn’t there for her so me and mom went in with her while she had her. The only advice I can give is for him to not crack jokes, gag, or panic.”

Allison smiled at him before wincing slightly and rubbing her stomach idly. “You’d think being an EMT he’d be use to a little gore.”

Stiles smiled at that, “He fainted when I got my first tattoo.”

Allison laughed, shaking her head in amusement at the memory.

They talked for a few moments until Scott and Lydia showed up with Laura and Cora in tow, everyone giving Allison space but soothing her with distractions and talking when the contractions were starting again. Laura offered words of wisdom with Allison, telling her about her own birthing stories while everyone softly spoke to one another. Allison seemed to love having the room full of supporting friends, and Allison’s father who Derek remembered was named Chris called to tell her he was going to be late due to traffic. She seemed okay with it since she was surrounded by everyone, and when the time finally came everyone filed out into the hall while Scott and Lydia stayed with her.

They all walked to the lobby where they waited for updates from the nurses, and Stiles looked like _he_ was the one becoming a father from the way he fidgeted and glanced every second to the double doors leading into the birthing area.

“Stiles, they’re going to be fine.” Derek said softly while Cora and Laura were lost in their own conversation.

Stiles smiled softly at Derek, stilling his bouncing leg to lean back in his chair. “I’m just nervous, you know?”

“I understand, but the doctors said everything was looking good, and the doctors here are really good.”

Stiles nodded, “You’re right, I guess it’s just weird. Their having a baby…”

Derek smiled at Stiles’ shock, “You’ll get used to it trust me. You’re going to be an amazing uncle.”

Stiles smiled back at Derek before sighing softly and turning back to the doors.

**

By the time they had finally been able to visit Allison, Derek was unsure if he was _that_ welcome into the room, knowing how private the moment would be for Allison, Scott, and Stiles. He smiled at Stiles while he moved to go through the door, but Scott assured Derek Allison wanted everyone to meet their son.

The room was slightly brighter than it had been earlier, Allison was curled up on the bed with a tiny baby in her arms. Everyone moved to wash their hands in case they’d be holding the baby. Stiles grasped Derek’s wrist to pull him around where they could see the baby, and Allison was beaming at Stiles and Derek. “Stiles Stilinski, meet your new nephew Andrew Christopher McCall.” She said softly, lifting Andrew towards Stiles carefully.

“H-has Scott held him yet?” Stiles asked, trying to make sure he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries.

Allison rolled her eyes fondly, “He held him after I got done feeding him, and then Lydia.”

Stiles nodded slowly, staring down at the baby who already looked like Allison. He had dark almost black thin hair on his head, and the faintest detail of dimples on his cheeks. Stiles carefully lifted Andrew out of Allison’s arms, his eyes wide with amazement and probably fear. A stuttering breath came from Stiles as he took in the dark eyes staring up at him in wonder, and Derek placed a comforting hand on Stiles’ back. “Hey Andy, I’m your Uncle Stiles. I’m going to get you hooked on candy and comic books since your parents are lame.” He earned a chuckle from Allison and Scott who were holding hands and watching the exchange.

A small coo came from Andrew while Stiles smiled wobbly down at him, then up to Derek with a vulnerable expression. Derek offered him a smile, rubbing a hand down Stiles’ back when Stiles stared back down to Andrew. He murmured small praises about his little dimples, the miniature version of Allison’s nose, and Scott’s tiny mouth. It was something Derek felt a private connection to, reminding him of the first time he’d met Isaac and Erica. Despite Stiles not being blood related to the two, he knew the feeling of becoming an uncle had to be the same.

Stiles had tears rolling down his face when Andrew cracked a tiny grin up at him, his eyes glued to Stiles. After that everyone took turns holding him, and everyone was in awe at the tiny features he had. Derek held him securely with practiced expertise while Stiles hugged him, watching the little guy blink at Derek in wonderment. “He already likes you.” Stiles said softly, earning a bright smile from Allison and Scott who seemed just as happy with the exchange.

Cora was slightly freaked out to hold Andrew, but eventually settled to sit down and hold him while everyone spoke about Allison’s birthing experience. Eventually Allison began to doze off, and everyone took that as a cue to leave. Stiles hugged Scott tightly, both sniffling quietly while Laura, Cora, and Derek walked out into the hall with Lydia whose eyes were red rimmed from crying as well. She thanked them for coming, hugging all of them closely, even Derek.

“Allison doesn’t have much family, none of us do really, and we’re all just really thankful that we’ve met you all.” She said wiping her eyes.

Laura smiled at her, “We love you guys, and I’m happy Allison wanted us here enough to meet little Andrew.”

Lydia hugged Stiles when he stepped into the hall with them. “She specifically told Scott to make sure you guys know you’re welcome to come.”

They said their goodbyes, Laura and Cora moving ahead of Derek and Stiles when they reached the parking lot.

Derek drove Stiles back to his apartment to pick up more clothes to stay another night, and felt happier than usual. It could have been the fact that there was a new person in the world, but knowing he had a group of people that enjoyed his company in a way he never knew he’d have made him smile.

The loft was surprisingly warm when they walked in, Stiles making a beeline for the bathroom while Derek moved to start dinner. He found himself smiling for most of the night, and Stiles too was on top of the world after meeting his nephew.

It was agreed that they would go back the next day to visit the family again, and Derek felt a sigh of relief go over him when he finished showering and pulled on his boxers. After he finished, Stiles eventually showered on his own as well, and when he reemerged from the bathroom, Derek automatically wanted to pull him into bed.

“You going downstairs?” Derek asked, laying back on the bed and eyeing Stiles who was in pajama pants and drying his hair with one of Derek’s towels.

Stiles smirked, throwing the towel into the hamper by the bathroom door before looking at Derek. “Unless you’re inviting me into your cloud of pillows and warmth.”

Derek snorted, “You’re free to join me.”

Stiles quirked a brow before sauntering over to Derek who prayed to God that Stiles wasn’t about to do something ridiculously sexy that would make his dick embarrass him, and cause Stiles to run away in disgust. Then as if God himself was laughing at Derek, Stiles climbed slowly onto the bed, his legs going over Derek’s waist to the point where he basically straddled Derek for a very brief moment, and finally fell against the pillows on his side of the bed.

“God, yes.” Stiles groaned while stretching his back out, a quiet pop making him sigh in relaxation.

They both laid side by side, staring up at the high peak of Derek’s loft ceiling. The heat from Stiles’ body made Derek sink farther under the blankets, feeling his eyes droop, and eventually he felt his mind buzz into a warm slumber with Stiles’ presence beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be out Monday :) Thank you for reading! I promise things will be moving more in the next one, like I said I just want to take this story slow.


	9. I Need My Realist

_Derek Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?_

_Stiles: That’d be fine._

_Derek: You’re still up?_

_Stiles: Well so are you, big guy_

_Derek: I can’t sleep._

_Stiles: Miss me already? I was there yesterday._

_Derek: I know, I guess I got use to falling asleep next to you…_

_Derek: Sorry if that’s weird._

_Stiles: Not as weird as me getting use to waking up next to you._

_Derek: I miss you._

_Stiles: I miss you too…and your bed._

_Derek: Of course_

_Stiles: I’m probably going to cuddle my pillow tonight and pretend it’s you._

_Derek: I’ll probably sleep with your blanket since it smells like you._

_Stiles: Oooo are you naked?_

_Derek: Yes._

_Stiles: HEY! No fair, you’re never naked when I sleep over!_

_Derek: Neither are you._

_Stiles: No one wants to see me naked lol_

_Derek: Don’t be so sure._

And that’s when Derek cursed and tossed his phone to Stiles’ usual side of the bed and was currently thinking of Stiles naked even though he had no visual reference besides his bare torso. His phone buzzed, and he winced unsure if he’d officially become a creep.

_Stiles: Well expect a big surprise next time I stay *wink, nudge*_

_Derek: Goodnight Stiles._

_Stiles: Night, Der Bear!_

_Derek: And I’m holding you to that “big surprise”_

**

It was early October, and Derek was helping his dad grill while Stiles and Laura showed Allison and Scott around the yard while Lydia held Andrew at the picnic table with Malia and Kira.

“Stiles seems like a good guy.” James said suddenly, startling Derek out of watching Stiles laugh with everyone while they walked.

“Yeah, he is.” Derek muttered, flipping the steaks over while his dad seasoned them.

“Seems pretty good with kids.” James continued, his expression nonchalant.

“He is, Erica and Isaac like him, and he’s been helping Allison and Scott with Andrew.”

James nodded, “Laura said he makes a good living off his paintings, said he has a decent following online.”

“Yeah, he’s a really amazing artist.”

“Seems to get along with everyone, even Peter.”

Derek eyed his dad carefully, “Dad, are you trying to tell me something?”

James rolled his eyes, “Son, you know what I’m trying to tell you. The boy is fairly perfect for you, and you’re crazy about him.”

Derek sputtered, looking around to make sure no one heard which only made his dad chuckle to himself. “Dad, can you not?”

James smirked up at Derek who was seriously regretting his agreement to help his father grill. “Derek, listen to me,” he stepped away from the steaks, leaning against the railing on their back porch. “I’ve seen the way you two look at eachother, and you already spend almost everyday together. It’s obvious to everyone except you that you should both be together.” He sighed, looking over at Stiles where he now sat at the picnic table holding Andrew and smiling down at him. “You’ve been hurt a lot, son. Everyone knows that, and Stiles especially knows that. He’s been careful with you, and you’ve been careful with him, but I’m just saying I think it’s about time for you to stop thinking there’s no hope for you. You’re only twenty five son, almost twenty six, and you deserve to be happy. You deserve him, and he deserves you.”

Derek faltered under his dad’s words, everything hitting him like a load of bricks. He knew how he felt about Stiles, and he had come to terms with his feelings a while ago. Stiles however, was so different from him. He was a ray of sunshine, everyone enjoyed his company, and everyone grew happy to just be around him. Derek would feel like he’s stealing a special piece of the universe from everyone else. He stared over at Stiles who cooed and smiled down at Andrew, and finally looked up to meet Derek’s eyes like they always did when they were in any crowd of people. Stiles smiled brightly at Derek, only for Derek to instinctively return the smile while he felt his dad’s eyes on him. Then he could see Laura eyeing him with a fond expression, and then Allison and Scott talking to one another while watching Stiles, and Malia arching a brow at Derek. Everyone was fully aware of Derek’s feelings, and that’s what made him retreat inside where there was less knowing looks from everyone.

He walked into his childhood bedroom, eyeing the new white paint his mother had painted it as soon as he moved out, covering his dark navy walls with many coats of paint. None of his belongings remained in the room, everything had been moved with him, or put away. He didn’t mind, it was just strange seeing his room as a guest room now.

“Reminiscing?” Laura asked from the doorway, drawing Derek’s attention away from the window that looked out to the backyard.

“Kind of hard not to.”

Laura hummed in agreement before stepping inside and sitting onto the bed that was now covered in a neatly made white and grey bedspread. “Can we talk?”

Derek internally groaned because he knew exactly where this was going. Instead of protesting, he moved to sit next to his sister with a scowl on his face. “About what?”

Laura heaved a sigh, crossing her legs and staring forward at Derek’s old dresser that stood by the wall. “Stiles.”

“Laura-“

“Hear me out, bro.” She said quickly turning to him. “I’m not here to press you for information.”

“Then what?” Derek said with a sigh.

Laura climbed further up the bed, crossing her legs and pulling Derek back to do the same so they were facing eachother head on like they were teenagers again. “What are you afraid of?”

Derek sighed again, glaring at his sister. “What do you think?”

“I think you should answer the question.”

Derek rolled his eyes before throwing his hands up. “I’m afraid he’ll be disappointed. He’s literally the liveliest person I know, and I don’t want to fuck him up just because I’m fucked up.”

Laura looked serious, all amusement gone, “You don’t think Stiles is a little fucked up? That he doesn’t have the days where he refuses to speak or smile?” She shook her head remembering something Derek couldn’t place. “I remember walking into the studio one morning to find him rocking back and forth on the couch, coming down from a panic attack, I remember seeing him break down and cry when his dad didn’t answer the phone after he called five times, and not to mention the anniversary of his mother’s death. He turns into a completely different person on that day, and…listen…he’s-he’s gone through a lot of shit that he doesn’t talk about.”

“I’ve…never seen him like that…” Derek breathed, trying to picture a scared, angry, or even depressed Stiles.

Laura nodded, a grim smile on her face, “Exactly.” She whispered. “And he’s never seen you give up talking completely, snap at everyone, and push everyone away. It’s simple, you’re exactly what you both need.”

Derek furrowed his brows, looking at the space between them. His mind was racing with memories of the months they’d spent together, the time they spent getting to know one another, and the not so subtle flirting they’d both done. Then it just clicked that maybe Stiles could be the one to save him from the cold emptiness of his own mind, but just as he’d thought it, he realized Stiles had already saved him.

**

The autumn night was surprisingly warm, and Derek was the only one walking outside, along the cobblestone path that trailed into the garden he’d grown to love so much. Everyone was inside, laughing and having a comforting night spent together. Derek had smiled at the group of loved ones, Talia was slow dancing with James to the soft thrum of music, Peter was hearing Malia and Kira’s individual travel stories, Lydia had sat back on the couch with Laura and Cora, Allison and Scott had curled up on a loveseat with their new addition snuggled between them safely, and Stiles was holding Erica in his steady arms while they swayed to the music upon Erica’s request to dance. Isaac was giggling and babbling with Boyd who had taught him to play a card game at the kitchen table.

It had all been comforting, a moment Derek wanted to remember for as long as he could, and despite the scenery in front of him, he couldn’t miss the fond smile on Stiles’ face when he looked back to Derek. They stared for a long moment, despite the glances from everyone, and Derek finally decided he needed to retreat to his sanctuary outside.

There was a large, gold harvest moon hanging high in the sky above Derek as he walked to the garden, and he could distantly hear the sound of the screen door sliding shut on the porch. He smiled softly to himself, not looking back because he already knew.

The trees along the garden were lined with twinkling strings of light that Talia and Laura had put up for the nigh, expecting everyone to stay outside, but at least Derek had been there to appreciate the soft glow.  The sound of music was echoing through the yard, and Derek let his body relax with contentment the closer he got to the gazebo nestled in the garden. There were lights around it as well, but before he stepped in to it, he stopped to look up at the moon.

“Harvest moon, I always loved those.” Stiles said softly, coming to stand next to Derek.

“Me too.” Derek said, not taking his eyes from the soft gaze of the golden sphere in the sky. It had brought him so much comfort throughout his life, and he needed as much comfort as he could get tonight.

“Sorry if you wanted to be alone out here, I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Derek broke his gaze from the moon, to look over at a hesitant Stiles. “I was hoping you’d follow me.” He said softly, taking in the purest vision of Stiles’ beauty under the moon.

Stiles gave him a small smile, taking Derek’s hand slowly, eyeing him to make sure it was alright. Derek laced their fingers together, sighing at the warm presser of Stiles’ hand against his own while they stood between the rows of rose bushes and trees. The music seemed to grow louder, making it easier to hear for them both, and Derek has a suspicion his family and friends were subtly trying to “set the mood.”

“I’ve never met someone that understands me the way you do, Stiles.”

Stiles blinked in surprise, as if the soft music, glittering lights, and calming breeze that swirled around them wasn’t a good indicator that Derek was about to open up in a way he never dared to. He was about to show the most vulnerable part of himself that he never allowed anyone to see, but Stiles…Stiles would be the only person he’d ever allow in.

“All my life I’ve put my trust in the wrong people, the _worst_ people, and I’ve paid heavy prices for it along the way. I use to be a hopeless romantic when I was young, I use to dream about having a spouse, a home set somewhere hidden away in the woods where I could lose myself in the person I shared my life with, and eventually start a family. Every bit of that was destroyed when I met Kate. She took every vulnerable part of me and ripped it out with a smile on her face, every dream I had was crushed by her, and she never hesitated to remind me how pathetic and broken I was. She hurt me in ways I never knew possible, and when I finally left…I moved forward. I held onto the smallest bit of hope I had left with the help of my family, and eventually I met Jennifer who broke me faster than Kate had. After that I just lost it…I lost every part of my old self I once was, and I dedicated my life to my family and job. That was it, I was just an empty vessel going through the motions to keep myself alive, and I hated everyone that tried to fix me. I wanted to feel pain, suffering, and emptiness…” Derek tightly grasped Stiles’ other hand, staring as deeply as he could into the softest, purest eyes in front of him. “Until I met you.” He whispered, refusing to move forward despite his body thrumming with the need to be held. Stiles’ breath hitched at his words, but his eyes never left Derek’s. “When I met you it felt like a small piece of golden hope had just dropped in front of me, and I couldn’t let that hope get away or give up. These past months, you’ve made me a better person, a happier person, and for the first time in…forever…I feel like Derek James Hale again.” He breathed, ignoring the shaking of his body.

Stiles’ eyes were welling up with water, he looked stunned, unable to process words. Derek took that moment to lead him into the gazebo, where they would be hidden in their own world while Stiles gathered his thoughts.

They remained standing, Stiles finally processing a wobbly smile at Derek, the lights casting a gentle glow against their faces from where they stood. “Everything you just said….all of it…is exactly how you’ve made me feel.” Stiles said with a broken voice, his eyes watering up again, but only making his amber eyes shine more beautifully under the silver cast of light. “I’ve worried myself to death that you would never want me, never want to try, and I’ve doubted myself so much, but I just couldn’t stop trying. Because whether we end up together or not, I just want you to be in my life in any way possible. I can’t let go of how smart, sweet, responsible, caring, and just everything you are. I’m this big ball of anxiety, panic, and hyperness while you’re the _only_ thing in this world that has pulled me back to reality where things aren’t as bad as I thought…things are so much better actually.” Stiles wiped his eyes, smiling at Derek confidently, “I’m a dreamer, and I need my realist.”

Derek stepped forward, grasping Stiles’ jaw, taking a moment to smooth his thumb over the gentle glide of his cheek. “I want to be with you Stiles, I _need_ you.” He said in a broken voice, feeling the emotions welling up, but refusing his eyes to go blurry while they take in the open and flushed beauty of Stiles. They stared at one another for a moment, soaking in the gentle rush of music, sparkling lights, and the very faint ringing of the wind chimes above them.

Suddenly they both seemed to meet at the same time, Stiles’ soft, gentle lips pressing against Derek’s. The kiss was soft, slow, and desperate at the same time, everything about their relationship in one moment. Stiles placed a warm hand to the back of Derek’s head, pulling him in closer while Derek let both his hands hold Stiles’ jaw while they explored one another carefully. The desperation hit them both as they both desperately pulled eachother closer and closer to the point where Derek’s jacket had come off and Stiles was pressing him against the railing of the gazebo.

Everything about Stiles was making Derek’s mind go blank, he couldn’t think of anything except the warm feeling that was flooding through him while Stiles eventually worked his way down Derek’s neck, and after they were both gasping for breath pulled apart.

“Holy shit.” Stiles said gasping, his lips were bright red and plump, his eye lids heavy while he stared up at Derek. “You’re an amazing kisser.”

Derek was panting as well, holding Stiles close, not wanting to let him go. “So are you.” He said roughly, happily carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

Stiles’ pupils were blown, and he looked so dazed that Derek wondered how he’d look after orgasming. “You’re staying the night.” Derek said kissing Stiles quickly, earning a hum of approval.

“Yes sir.” He groaned a little amused, kissing Derek back with more roughness. They returned to kissing, both ending up on the floor of the gazebo where they eventually laid out to hold eachother close. Derek wasn’t sure what time it was, but by the time they actually did get up to go back to the house almost everyone was gone besides Laura, Talia, James, and the kids who were passed out in James’ arms while he was snoring on the couch. Talia hugged them, Laura arched a knowing brow at them both, and at that point Derek basically made a beeline to his car with Stiles’ hand in his.

The car ride was calmer than Derek felt, Stiles’ hand rested heavily on his knee while he drove, and he had to bite his lip from rambling about how happy he was.

They made it into the loft without any hesitation, but once Derek locked the front door he noticed Stiles retreating upstairs to his bedroom with a smirk on his face. Derek eagerly bounded up the stairs to see Stiles stripping his shirt off in Derek’s bedroom. His muscles were more pronounced under the beam of the moon, and Derek felt his cheeks heat up when Stiles confidently pulled his jeans off, leaving him in black boxers that hugged him tightly.

“Christ, Stiles.” Derek muttered, taking in the sight, and as soon as he stepped forward Stiles moved back to the bathroom with a flirty grin spread wide.

“Patience, Der Bear.” Was all he said before shutting the door behind him and starting up the shower.

Derek sighed, calming his arousal down because right now his dick was thinking on its own, and as much as he wanted to jump Stiles, he needed to be a little more polite than that. Stiles was different, special, and very important to him. He wanted to wait until the right moment, take things slow, and explore his body intently. With that in mind Derek stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed before Stiles emerged with only boxers on and a lazy smile on his face. Derek forced his dick to stay soft when Stiles finally climbed over him a little slower than usual, and fell down beside him with the smile remaining.

“So I’m just going to be blunt and say I really want to fuck you.” Stiles said in a rush of breath.

Derek raised his eyebrows, “Well that makes two of us, but I really want to wait until we’ve at least went on a proper date.”

Stiles turned to his side, grazing a finger over Derek’s bare chest making his breath hitch. “You going to wine and dine me?”

Derek looked over at him, kissing his forehead, “I’m going to wine and dine you, kiss the hell out of you, and when the time is right I’m going to make love to you all night.”

Stiles scooted closer, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder. “I’m already starting to like the romantic side of you.”

“Good because you’re going to be seeing a lot of it from now on.” Derek said softly, pulling Stiles close before drifting off with the familiar warmth of Stiles pressed against him. “Goodnight, Stiles.”

“Night Der Bear.” Stiles said happily, nestling his face against Derek’s chest.

**

As soon as Derek was free from work, he headed home in a rush. Tonight was his and Stiles’ first real date, and their reservation for the restaurant was at eight. He took time to shower, carefully styled his hair, used the cologne Stiles had complimented once, and finally pulled on the fairly tight jeans Stiles like, and a new navy dress shirt.

He looked damn good if he said so himself, and that’s what gave him the courage to grasp the bouquet of colorful wild flowers he’d bought and make his way out to his car. Derek had taken the day earlier to clean the inside and outside of his car, even investing in a new car freshener.

When Derek reached Stiles’ apartment, he dusted his clothes off, making sure his hair felt neat enough, and held the flowers confidently by his side before knocking.

When Stiles swung the door open, Derek’s heart began racing as soon as he caught sight of him. His hair was neater than usual, dressed in a form fitting white dress shirt, black tie, and the most distracting dark jeans Derek had ever seen.

“Woah.” They both said breathlessly, eyeing one another.

“You look…holy shit.” Stiles breathed, before his eyes flickered to the bouquet of flowers. “Are those for me?”

Derek smiled widely at him, holding them out for him to take. “Who else would I have gotten them for? You look very handsome also.”

Stiles blushed before clutching the flowers in his hands and smelling them with a smile. “I love them, Der.” He said before leaning in to kiss Derek sweetly. “Let me get them into some water, and we can get going.”

Once he flitted back into the hallway and locked his door behind him he grasped Derek’s hand, turning to the elevator until Derek pressed him against the wall and devoured his mouth. The kiss was rough and wanting, making both of them groan in surprise and excitement. Derek wanted to push Stiles back inside the apartment, and go straight to his bedroom, but he remembered the reservation. Pulling away, Derek smirked at the wrecked expression on Stiles’ face. “We’re going to be late if we don’t get going.” Derek said before slipping away and pulling Stiles with him.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Derek Hale.” Stiles said hoarsely.

**

The restaurant was a more casual one, located on the edge of Beacon Hills. They requested a seat in the back where they would have more privacy, and Derek couldn’t complain from the way the overhead chandeliers gleamed beautifully on Stiles’ face whie they sat facing one another.

“I never knew this place existed.” Stiles said, taking a bite of his breadstick.

“Me either, Cora was the one who told me about it.” Derek said eyeing the dark red walls and dim lighting.

Their food came fairly quickly, and everything became more familiar when they drifted into a silent dinner.

“I like this.” Stiles said after a moment of finishing his steak off.

“The food?”

“No, just how comfortable this is. It doesn’t feel like our first date, it feels like a normal dinner, and I really like that.” Stiles said with a small smile. “I mean don’t get me wrong, this is special to me. No one’s ever taken me out to dinner as many times as you have, and especially never gotten me flowers.”

Derek smiled, reaching his hand out to hold Stiles’ “In case you haven’t noticed, you’re very important to me Stiles.”

Stiles grinned at that, “I’ve noticed, actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally kissed! Woo! Lol sorry this one is kind of short, I wanted this to just be about the kiss, and getting Derek's fears out of the way.   
> They will have sex soon, I just didn't want it to be in this chapter. It felt a little rushed for me to put it right after their first kiss.


	10. Best Birthday Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween happens, Derek's Bday happens, and Bjs happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a little late on this one, I lost part of the chapter after I wrote it...so yeah.   
> Sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy! :)

Stiles, as Derek would have guessed, was obsessed with Halloween. Derek however, only left the comfort of his bed on the night if Laura needed him to take the kids out or he was needed at the station. This Halloween was on a school night, and Laura sent Erica and Isaac around Beacon Hills early like most parents, stopping by Derek’s house to receive almost an entire bucket of candy (he was saving the rest for himself) since he never got trick or treaters. He’d been texting Stiles off and on throughout the day, receiving a group message from Kira telling everyone to come by if they were free for a party. He heard a loud cheerful knock on his door he assumed it was a last minute trick or treater.

He opened the door only to reveal a very familiar looking “police officer” smirking at him while clutching the holster belt around his hips. “Stiles-“ Derek started a little amused, and fairly turned on before Stiles cut him off.

“ _Officer_ Stilinski.” He said with a serious tone that made Derek smile, setting the bowl of candy down on his side table.

“Anything I can help you with, _Officer_ Stilinski?”

Stiles bit back a grin before stepping easily into the loft, shutting the door behind him and taking the costume’s hat off. “You could help me with a lot of things, Mr. Hale, but I’m more concerned about your lack of Halloween spirit.” He said waving at Derek’s casual clothing.

“Sorry to disappoint you, Officer.” Derek said with a smirk, “I didn’t get around to buying a costume.”

Stiles gave a disapproving look, sliding up into Derek’s arms easily. “Well, lucky for you,” He said smiling up at Derek. “I have a present for you.”

Derek arched a brow before Stiles walked back to the hallway where he pulled an identical costume to Stiles’ from a bag. “What do you think, Officer Hale?” Stiles asked with a wide grin, looking already pleased with getting Derek into a police uniform for his own pleasure.

Derek caved, pulling the costume on in the bathroom and rolling his eyes at the unnecessary tightness on his ass and arms. Stiles might not have intentionally chose this size for this fact since Halloween costumes typically sucked when bought from the mall. He stepped out, blushing at Stiles’ awed expression. “Well?” Derek prompted spinning slowly for Stiles, chuckling at his sharp intake of breath when he noticed Derek’s ass.

“Okay once we reach the sex part of this relationship I am _so_ banging you in that uniform.” Stiles said with his eyebrows raised high.

Derek raised a brow, stalking towards Stiles who bit his lip in anticipation before they started kissing feverishly. They ended up on the couch, Stiles sliding onto Derek’s front while Derek squeezed his ass possessively, causing a low groan to come from Stiles. “Der-“ He breathed before Derek lunged for his throat, biting the way Stiles liked it. “Der, we’re going to be late for K-Kira’s _ah_ \- party.” Stiles said in a hoarse voice, looking down to Derek and biting his lip roughly. He looked excited and completely distracted just by Derek kneading his ass in the tight pants he was wearing. “Okay, I’m all up for-“ Derek licked a long strip along Stiles’ exposed collar bone. “-saying screw the party and stay- _Jesus Christ_ \- here.”

Derek chuckled, raising them both off the couch and placing a gentler kiss to Stiles’ lips. “We promised Kira.” Derek said simply, pulling Stiles to the door. “And Malia has shown me videos of what Kira can do with a katana, so yeah wrong person to upset.”

Stiles barked a laugh while Derek slung an arm around him when they entered the hallway and continued out of the building.

**

Kira’s house was located right next to the Blue Beacon, and Derek thought that had to be perfect considering she worked there. He’d never been inside, but Stiles had mentioned her living next to the diner occasionally.

The outside was decked out in plastic tombstones, cobwebs, and twinkling orange lights along the worn wooden porch railings. Stiles bounded up the creaking steps with Derek’s hand in his, knocking rapidly on the door. Derek could already hear the bass thrumming inside from music, and the occasional loud laugh from Scott.

Malia was the one to answer, dressed in a witch costume. “Guys!” She shouted over her shoulder, sharing a wink with Stiles. “It’s the police!”

There was an immediate hush inside and Stiles was shaking with laughter while Derek rolled his eyes. Kira rushed forward, a look of concern on her face before she broke into a smile and groaned at the three of them. “Malia! You scared the hell out of me!” She shouted, shoving Malia playfully and beckoning the boys inside. Kira was dressed in a skeleton costume, her face paint fairly faded from the day, Derek assumed.

“Oh my _God_ , you two are such dorks!” Cora groaned from the small burgundy couch in Kira’s cozy living room. Cora was sitting next to Boyd, Cora dressed as some kind of queen while Boyd wasn’t dressed up at all. Scott and Allison were snuggled on the floor by the fire place, both dressed as Pokémon trainers while Andrew was snuggled between them in a Charmander onesie. Lydia was perched on a slightly worn olive green armchair sporting devil horns and red clothing. _Fitting._

“Oh come on! We look badass!” Stile beamed, pulling Derek close with his arm around Derek’s hip.

“You look like strippers.” Lydia muttered giving them an unimpressed look.

“And you look like yourself.” Stiles retorted, earning a shrug from Lydia who went back to sipping her drink.

“Laura couldn’t make it?” Derek asked Kira who handed him a green colored punch.

Kira shook her head, sliding next to Derek while Stiles rushed over to Andrew to hold him. “She had to finish up some art stuff after she got the kids to Talia’s.”

Derek nodded, smiling at Stiles who was cradling Andrew in his arms while Allison chattered with him. Derek and Stiles had yet to tell anyone about them being together, but Derek felt like at this point it was painfully obvious with the night at the Hale house, and the way they easily smiled at eachother and slung their arm over the other’s shoulders. Still, it was something they wanted to keep to themselves until they felt it was meant to last, but Derek couldn’t help but feel like Stiles should be the one he marries one day. It was a hasty thought, but the way they so easily understood one another, and both seemed to want the same things. It just felt perfect.

The party was quiet comfortable, Derek didn’t feel as overwhelmed beside everyone as he normally did. It helped that Stiles was sitting close to him on the couch, allowing him to have the side with the arm rest where he and Lydia talked for a surprisingly long amount of time. She reminded him of Laura in a way that was quite scary if he were being honest. Music hummed in the background, and as it got later everyone started to disperse after saying thank you to Kira, and exchanging hugs with everyone.

“Did you see how adorable Andrew was?” Stiles asked once they entered Derek’s dark loft. “I’m glad they went with Charmander instead of Pikachu, he’s so overrated.”

“Some would say the same about Charmander.” Derek said amused, ready to take the costume off.

“Well yeah, but he’s better than Pikachu.” Stiles stated simply, locking the door behind them, and walking to the fridge to grab a glass of water.

Derek snorted, already fiddling with the buttons on his shirt until Stiles caught sight of him. “What?” Derek asked, stilling his hands.

Stiles sat the glass of water down, walking to Derek with an eager look in his copper eyes. He bit his lip, already making Derek’s heart thump eagerly at the sight. His hands slid up Derek’s arms slowly, smirking at Derek when he flexed his biceps for Stiles. “Do you have any idea how happy I am I can finally get my hands on you?” Stiles breathed, allowing his hands to roam over Derek’s chest, and finally flicking the rest of the buttons open one by one. Stiles’ fingers were warm against Derek’s bare chest, softly caressing the indentions of his muscles. Once the shirt was fully undone, Stiles pulled it off of Derek, smirking to himself when the sleeves caught on Derek’s biceps.

A chill swept over Derek once the shirt fell to the floor, and Stiles tentively looked up at Derek through his dark lashes. It took Derek’s breath away, and before he could gain his composure, Stiles’ mouth made contact with Derek’s bare shoulder. Stiles’ hands were sliding painfully slow up Derek’s sides, only briefly brushing against Derek’s nipples on their way back to the front of Derek’s chest. Derek allowed his eyes to close, focusing on the heated pressure of Stiles’ lips placing soft kisses all over his torso now. Carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair, Derek sighed happily when Stiles licked along the ripples of his abs. “Shit, Stiles.” Derek breathed when Stiles sunk to his knees easily.

Derek couldn’t help but groan at the sight of Stiles on his knees in front of him, lips red from biting them as well as lapping at Derek’s body, and pure lust in his eyes when he looked up at Derek with a smirk. Without a word, Stiles quickly undone Derek’s pants, and hooked his thumbs into the waistband causing Derek’s dick to twitch in anticipation. Stiles slowly pulled down, his breath already grazing over the front of Derek’s boxers. Then just when Derek thought Stiles was about to continue, he rose to his feet and kissed Derek roughly, only adding to the arousal Derek was dealing with.

“You’re evil.” Derek muttered in between kissing.

Stiles smirked against Derek’s lips, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Der.” He said innocently, “I was just trying to help you get the costume off, it looked a little tight.”

Derek narrowed his eyes, a challenging smile spreading on his face, and suddenly he was pulling Stiles against him. Crashing his lips into Stiles’, and licking into his mouth causing Stiles to moan which made Derek flush with excitement. He grasped Stiles’ hips roughly and pushed him down onto the couch, following along quickly by sitting on Stiles’ lap.

When he pulled away, still straddling Stiles, Derek took in the wrecked expression on Stiles’ face. His cheeks were bright red, lidded eyes staring up at Derek, and his mouth parted. With one intention in mind Derek smirked and rolled his hips against Stiles’ growing erection.

“ _Fuck_.” Stiles breathed, latching his hands onto Derek’s ass while he grinded down slow and hard against Stiles.

“You like that?” Derek whispered against Stiles’ ear, trying to hide his grin.

“Fuck yes, Derek.” Stiles groaned, his long fingers digging into Derek’s ass possessively.

Derek licked Stiles’ neck slowly before leaning back and rising to his feet, “Well you have something to look forward to then, I’m going to take a shower.” He said with a smile.

Stiles sputtered, glancing down at his own erection before glaring at Derek, “You tease!”

Derek shrugged, walking to the stairs, “Takes one to know one.”

**

“Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Derek, Happy Birthday to you!” Talia and James sang into the phone, making Derek shake his head and try to resist the urge to stop them.

“Thanks you guys, love you.” Derek said sleepily rubbing at his eyes.

“We love you, sweetie. What are you doing today?” Talia asked.

“I thought I would be working today, but I have the day off. I’ll probably just catch a movie or something, work out a little-“

“That sounds _thrilling_.” Talia said in a tone that was completely Laura Hale if he’d ever heard it.

Derek rolled his eyes even though she couldn’t see. “Would you rather me go out and get drunk in a club and bring home a one night stand?”

“I don’t think Stiles would appreciate that.” Talia said. Derek sputtered, but Talia just laughed. “Oh sweetie, do you really think I’m that stupid? I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. Anyway, I need to get going to work, I love you. Happy Birthday again sweetie.”

“Love you mom, thank you.” He said before hanging up.

Derek stretched his arms out, marveling in the stretch of muscles while he stared up at the yellow glow of the sun while it glared through his bedroom window down at him. He wished Stiles was there curled up against him, but he knew Stiles was focused on his artwork right now while he was preparing for the Art Show.

It was already nine, and Derek felt like the entire day was going to be boring without Stiles. He had other people he could hang out with, but he really just wanted to see Stiles.

Pulling his phone out, he weeded through the messages people had  sent him.

_Allison: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEREK!_

_Scott: happy bday dude!_

_Lydia: Happy Birthday, Derek. Come get some free breakfast from the diner._

_Laura: Happy Bday baby bro, thanks for making me feel older and older._

_Cora: Happy birthday loser!_

_Stiles: Happy Birthday, Der Bear. Text me when you wake up._

_Derek: I’m up, and thanks._

_Stiles: Great! What are your plans today?_

_Derek: Sitting around…working out I guess, and probably reading for a bit._

_Stiles: Well that sounds thrilling!_

_Derek: My life is pretty boring without you in it._

_Stiles: That was so fucking cheesy, but it made me smile like an idiot._

Derek smiled at his phone, sighing at Stiles’ face staring back at him with a smirk Derek always internally groaned at.

_Derek: I miss you._

_Stiles: I miss you too, I’m finishing up the last piece right now, and after that I just have to varnish everything. After all of that, I’ll be yours._

_Derek: Good._

_Stiles: You know, for my birthday I usually go out and get the biggest unhealthiest breakfast, come home and play video games, go out to the park and sketch, then I get home and gorge myself on pizza._

_Stiles: And then I treat myself when I get into bed._

_Derek felt his breath hitch._

_Derek: Treat yourself?_

_Stiles: I think you know what I mean, Der. ;)_

Derek was about to respond, looking forward to potential phone sex until someone knocked on his front door.

“Dammit.” He muttered, pulling a pair of sweatpants on, and trotting downstairs. When he pulled the door open a very groggy Stiles was there to greet him, messy hair, tired eyes, and smears of paint covering is neck and hands.

“Hey birthday boy.” He said in a flirtatious tone, leaning against the doorframe before tripping and catching himself with Derek’s arm.

“Hey to you too, let me guess…you haven’t slept?” Derek asked giving Stiles a disapproving look.

“Guilty.” Stiles said with a weak smile.

“Stiles-“

“I’m sorry, but I just-“ He sighed, looking a little awkward with the subject. “I can’t sleep without you.”

Derek gave him a soft smile at that, pulling him close, and shutting the door behind him. “Here’s the plan,” He said, leading Stiles upstairs to his bed. “We’re going to sleep for a few hours, get up when you’re ready, get dressed, and go to the diner for breakfast.”

Stiles smiled at that, already stripping his shirt off, and reached down to undo his jeans until Derek moved forward to stop him. Derek kissed at Stiles’ jaw, unlatching Stiles’ belt, and slowly unbuttoning the jeans. He trailed kisses down Stiles’ throat, loving the way Stiles became so undone by the nipping of Derek’s teeth against his soft skin. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek, pulling him to the bed, and shoving Derek onto the still warm mattress.

He smiled down at Derek who “mmm’d” in appreciation when Stiles straddled him. “God, you’re so perfect.” Derek murmured, sliding his hands up Stiles’ sides. Stiles’ cheeks turned red under the praise, and he surged forward to kiss Derek.

The kiss was desperate and greedy, both of their mouths moving together while their tongues licked at one another. Stiles’ body was hot against Derek’s, his hips slowly moving over Derek’s pelvis while he took Derek apart with his mouth and hands that were now running through Derek’s hair. Stiles raised up, looking down at Derek who enjoyed the sight of Stiles’ red lips and flushed face. “I think we should talk before we maul eachother.” Stiles said with a grin, his hands sliding down Derek’s abs.

Derek nodded, pulling Stiles down next to him, laying face to face under the sunlight from the window. “I think you’re right.” Derek said with a small chuckle.

“Alright, so…top or bottom?” Stiles asked with a brighter tone.

Derek felt his face heat up even at the first question. “I…I don’t know…”

Stiles’ brows furrowed briefly, “Have you never had sex with a guy?”

“No I have…I’ve just only ever been a top with guys, and I guess…” His cheeks were burning hotter than the sun. “God this is weird to discuss.”

Stiles placed a comforting hand on Derek’s hand that laid between them, “Hey you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. We can wait as long as you need-“

“No, no I’m just not good at talking about this stuff I guess.”

“Well then I’ll talk, just try to answer yes or no when you want, okay?” Stiles offered a small smile and Derek nodded. “Well I’m pretty versatile, so whether you’re a top, a bottom, or a verse…I’m up for anything.”

Derek nodded, “That-I’m glad.”

Stiles smiled back at him, “Are you okay with getting blow jobs?”

Derek blinked rapidly, “Um…I’m not sure. Jennifer was the first to do that and she hated it, so I just kind of-“

“You’ve only ever had one blow job?” Stiles asked incredulously.

“No, no I mean there was one guy that did it, but he wasn’t that great, so I just gave up on that stuff.” Derek shrugged.

Stiles quirked a brow, “Derek Hale expect frequent blow jobs while you’re with me.”

Derek blushed, “You don’t have to-“

“No, believe me. I want to.” Stiles said with a smile.

Derek smiled back, feeling his dick twitch at the words, “Good.”

“So is there anything you’re into that you haven’t been able to try?”

“Aren’t you going to ask if I want to give you blow jobs?” Derek asked.

Stiles looked surprised by the question, “Uh…you want to?”

“Well duh, Stiles.” Derek said ignoring the flush of his face.

Stiles blinked a couple times before nodding and continuing with his questions, Derek asking a few of his own. They laid there ignoring the blushes, arousal, and very small distance between them while they spoke. Eventually they both lulled into a comforting sleep with Derek holding Stiles close in his arms.

**

“You planned this.” Derek said to Stiles when they stepped into the diner where it looked like the entire place had been made up specifically for Derek’s birthday. The closed sign had been up, but Stiles had just shoved the door open and pulled Derek in where he was greeted by “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” and cheers from everyone in the room.

“Of course I did.” Stiles said with a smirk.

All of their friends, including Laura and the kids were sitting at a long table that was reserved for party guests. “Well don’t just stand there, dumbasses get over here!” Cora shouted from the table.

Derek rolled his eyes, lacing his fingers into Stiles’ and ignoring everyone’s stares going to their linked hands.

They took their seats between Scott and Boyd, and were immediately overwhelmed by the smell of food and drinks sitting on the table. There was small talk, mostly the kids babbling while everyone ate eagerly. Derek even traded a few memories of his past birthdays when he was younger with Boyd, earning laughs from everyone. Everything felt comfortable, blissful, and easy, but the only thing Derek could fully focus on was Stiles’ warm hand on his knee while Laura talked to everyone. Derek looked over to Stiles who was already staring at him with a soft smile. As if he’d completely forgotten the people sitting around him, Derek leaned over to kiss Stiles on the forehead, and smiled at the surprised grin Stiles gave him. “You didn’t have to do this.” Derek said softly.

Stiles quirked an unimpressed brow, “Of course I did, Der. You’re my boyfriend.”

Derek tried to bite back the wide smile he wanted to give Stiles after hearing those words, Stiles looked proud he’d said the words, and Derek placed a soft kiss on Stiles’ wine stained lips.

“Okay fine I’ll ask,” Lydia’s voice cut into the moment between the two of them. They looked up to see everyone staring intently at them. “What the _hell_ is going on between you two?”

Derek felt his hands numb under the gazes, but Stiles spoke up easily. “We’re together, as if that hadn’t been obvious.”

Derek smiled at that, making eye contact with Laura who was smiling back at him. Isaac looked confused, but Erica spoke up, “Uncle Derek! Does this mean Stiles is our Uncle too?”

Stiles shrunk slightly in his seat, but Derek tightened his grip on Stiles’ hand. “Not yet, we’ve just started to date, but maybe one day in the future.” He looked over to Stiles, and he was staring back at Derek with an awed expression.

Laura pulled Erica’s attention to her dessert while everyone exchanged smiles with Derek and Stiles before turning their attention away.

“I hope that didn’t freak you out.” Derek muttered to Stiles

“Are you kidding me? That was the sweetest thing ever.” Stiles said with a small smile before kissing Derek’s cheek, ignoring the very suspicious sound of a picture being snapped.

**

After dinner, Derek and Stiles returned to the comfort of Derek’s loft. It had become such a familiar routine for both of them even before they started dating that it felt like they already lived together.

“I hope I didn’t overwhelm you with so many people.” Stiles said while tugging his jacket off while Derek locked the door behind them.

“Nah, I think I’ve gotten used to it.” Derek said as he tugged his shirt off, ready to take the longest shower. He was thankful Stiles had allowed him to have a laid back day, and didn’t insist he go to a club or a bar. He kissed Stiles softly before moving upstairs to the shower where he sighed under the hot drips of water against his body. It was ironic how a firefighter always preferred the feeling of warmth against his skin.

When he got out, he wiped his body with a towel and decided to finish his nightly routine. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and pulled on a pair of boxers. Derek shut the light off and opened the door to go back to his room.

“Sorry I took so lo-“ Derek stopped abruptly when he took sight of the candles placed around his room, a small cake was perched on a cake stand he never used, and Stiles sat in the center of the bed holding a flat square object wrapped up and a box.

“If it’s too much-“ Stiles sputtered nervously.

“No, no-it’s amazing.” Derek breathed, closing the bathroom door behind him while he moved towards Stiles. “No one’s ever done anything like this.”

Stiles blushed and patted the space next to him on the bed. “I have some presents for you, and don’t say “Stiles you shouldn’t have.”

Derek quirked a brow before sitting next to Stiles, breathing in the familiar scent of Stiles’ cologne. “Stiles, you shouldn’t have.” He said with a smirk before taking the box from Stiles.

He unwrapped the red paper and opened the lid to the box. It was a plane ticket, to New York. “It’s for the Art Show…I really want you to be there, if you can.” Stiles said softly.

Derek smiled up at Stiles, “Of course I’ll be there, Stiles.” He said before kissing Stiles softly on the lips.

“Here’s the second gift.” Stiles said with a nervous smile. “I hope you like it.”

When Derek pulled the paper back, his eyes widened at the framed artwork. It was a black wolf with striking blue eyes, gazing up at the moon where a silhouette of a raven sat on a tree limb the twisted into view. The frame itself was vintage and painted black. “It’s so beautiful, Stiles.” Derek said softly, brushing his fingers over the wolf’s fur, surprised by the texture of thick paint strokes.

“It’s smaller than what I usually do, and I was trying to think of what to paint for you, and this wolf just kept coming up.” Stiles said staring at the art.

“What about the raven?”

“That little guy is in all of my pieces.” Stiles said with a smile.

Derek smiled up at Stiles before standing to place the painting and ticket on his dresser. When he returned to the bed, Stiles looked lost in thought. “What’re you thinking about?”

Stiles looked back at him, “There’s one more present I wanted to give you.”

“Oh, what is it?”

Stiles bit his lip, a deep blush forming under the flickering of candlelight. He raised up on his knees, moving slowly to Derek who felt his heart speed up at the sight of Stiles crawling towards him on the bed. He pressed a warm hand against Derek’s bare chest, pushing him back against the pillows, and gliding up the length of Derek’s body to kiss him painfully slow. Stiles’ tongue tasted like strawberries from the dessert they’d had at the diner earlier, and Derek chased the taste with his own tongue. He found his hands rubbing down Stiles’ broad back, smiling at the twitches of muscles as he got lower to the curve of Stiles’ ass.

Stiles broke the kiss with a gasp of breath, staring down at Derek with a dazed expression that Derek could never get tired of. His lips were partially swollen and darker than usual, making Derek bite his own lip at the sight. Stiles dragged his hands greedily over Derek’s chest, groaning roughly at the sight. “God, you drive me crazy.” Stiles said softly. He grinded down hard on Derek’s erection, moaning at the contact.

Derek was ready to respond until Stiles started lapping Derek’s neck in possessive kisses, licks, and bites. With his right hand, Stiles carded his fingers into Derek’s wet hair and tugged his head to the side to reach his neck easier. The hair pulling caused a desperate moan to escape Derek’s lips without him realizing it until Stiles looked up at him with a dirty grin on his face. Okay, hair pulling is apparently a thing for Derek.

Stiles tugged at Derek’s hair again, biting is lip at the gasp Derek let out. “Well that’s definitely a thing.” Derek said with a blissful smile.

“I’m glad.” Stiles said with a smile before descending on Derek’s figure, placing messy kisses and licks along the way down to Derek’s hips. He glanced up at Derek hesitantly, his fingers teasing along the line of Derek’s boxers. Derek nodded a little too enthusiastically, earning a chuckle from Stiles. With his long, very distracting fingers, Stiles lightly ran his fingertips over Derek’s lower stomach before rubbing at Derek’s erection.

Derek let out a low groan at Stiles’ fingers now curling under the waistband of his boxers, tugging them off slowly, and allowing Derek’s dick to spring free. Stiles let out a gust of breath that brushed over Derek’s leaking cock. “Holy fuck, Der.” He breathed, looking back at Derek. “You’re fucking _huge_.”

A deep blush painted Derek’s face, “If you don’t want to-“

“No, no I want to…I _really_ want to.” Stiles said before grasping at the base of Derek’s cock. The precome trickling down over Stiles’ hand and causing Stiles to lick his lips eagerly. Without another word, he extended his tongue out and licked a long stripe from the base to the tip of Derek’s cock while staring at Derek with dark lidded eyes and a tiny smirk playing at his mouth while he flicked his tongue sharply up at the tip, letting a drip of come run down his chin.

“I-I’m probably not going to last long if you look that good down there.” Derek breathed out sharply.

Stiles chuckled softly before taking Derek into his mouth, causing Derek to sink into the mattress at the enclosed warmth around him. Stiles worked easily against Derek’s length, and pulled Derek’s hand into his hair were he grasped at Stiles’ brunette strands and tugged enthusiastically. He was an absolute mess of moans and small exhilarated laughs at the way Stiles swirled his tongue around the slit. All of it was building and without realizing he rolled his hips and pushed into Stiles’ mouth, causing a surprised hum from Stiles.

“S-shit! Sorry!” Derek said hoarsely.

Stiles arched a brow while gripping Derek’s hips and pulling him roughly into his mouth. Derek breathed out harshly and let himself let go to thrust into Stiles’ burning mouth.

He arched off of the bed, his fingers tight in Stiles’ hair while the other held onto the sheets under him. Suddenly all he could manage was a loud groan of Stiles’ name in a warning. “Stiles! I-‘m gonna-“

Stiles gripped his hips roughly and held his cock in his mouth while humming eagerly against Derek’s cock that was now spilling strands of come down Stiles’ throat. Derek growled loudly and pulled Stiles up onto him, kissing him desperately while remaining in the height of his climax.

“You’re really fucking amazing at that.” Derek breathed out, holding Stiles close to him while he twitched from the orgasm. Stiles was kissing his neck softly, brushing his hands along Derek’s jaw. It was something Derek had never felt, and it made him weirdly emotional. Everyone he’d ever slept with had never felt the need to hold him back or kiss him softly, and Derek nuzzled into the crook of Stiles’ neck.

“There’s more where that came from.” Stiles said with a smile down at Derek. “But no more tonight, Birthday boy. You have work tomorrow, and you need to get some rest.” He said while kissing Derek’s cheek.

Derek furrowed his brows and glanced down at Stiles’ tented boxers.

“Don’t worry about-“ Stiles started, but was cut off by Derek flipping them over so Stiles was laid out under his naked body.

“Do you not want me to?” Derek asked uncertain.

Stiles smiled, “Of course I do, but it’s your birthd-“

Derek kissed Stiles deeply, eagerly, and a little roughly. “Yes it is, and I’m pretty hungry right now,” He said roughly, palming at Stiles’ clothed cock, earning a shuttering breath from Stiles. “And it’s _not_ for birthday cake.”

Derek kissed his way down Stiles’ body, letting his rough hands roam with him until he reached Stiles’ boxers where he bit at the waistband and pulled them down roughly letting Stiles’ cock spring free.

“ _Fuck_.” Stiles breathed, watching Derek with a dazed expression.

Derek smirked up at him, pulling the boxers off hastily and finally gripping the base of Stiles’ cock tightly. He kissed his way from the bottom to the top, where he lightly licked at the precome. Stiles was making harsh gasps of breath that made Derek groan, and it was probably the hottest sound ever until Derek took Stiles into his mouth and he whined loudly.

Derek worked Stiles quickly into his mouth, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, and everything seemed so soft and easy until Stiles growled loudly and grabbed roughly at Derek’s hair. Derek looked up, feeling his cock twitch against the bed when Stiles opened his mouth, “Fuck yes, suck my fucking cock.” Stiles growled at Derek who decided to pick up the pace at that point because holy shit Stiles looked so wrecked.

Stiles warned Derek briefly when he was going to come, and Derek allowed him to spill into his mouth. Stiles shook through the orgasm, clutching at Derek’s hands and whimpered while his eyes were lidded and staring at Derek.

When Derek climbed up to lay beside Stiles, they grabbed one another and cuddled through Stiles’ panting breaths.

“Sorry if I got a little rough…” Stiles breathed.

“I liked it…. _a lot_ actually.” Derek said with a smile.

Stiles smiled up at him, his eyelids getting heavy, “Good, Happy birthday, Der Bear.” He breathed before nodding off against Derek.

Derek waited until he was in a deep enough sleep before slipping out of the bed and blowing out the candles and climbing back into bed. Stiles was pressed securely against Derek’s side, his leg curled over Derek’s and his right arm stretched out over Derek’s chest.

Best Birthday _ever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be posted Monday or Tuesday!


	11. Surprise Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update....again, but yay there's sex in this chapter! lol enjoy, and sorry for any mistakes.

If Derek were being honest, he would admit he was pretty sad that Stiles couldn’t spend Thanksgiving at the Hale house, but he was happy Stiles was eating with his dad and the McCalls.

The Hales were sat around the oak wood dining table where everyone had helped Talia and James set out food platters and set the table. Despite Stiles not being there with him, Derek was happy to see Erica and Isaac excitedly banter about dessert.

“You’ll get dessert when you sit down, eat dinner, and say what you’re thankful for!” Laura warned while piling mashed potatoes into Isaac’s plate.

Erica groaned, but slumped back in her chair. “Okay, mommy.” She said quietly.

There was small talk around the table, mostly about Laura’s art show and plans for Christmas. Derek was eating turkey quietly, lost in his own thoughts about Stiles, and he found himself smiling at Stiles’ expression when he gave him a key to his loft. He looked surprised, shocked, and bashful all at once. They had spent that night making out and grinding lazily on Derek’s bed before they fell asleep only to wake up and shower together.

“Earth to Derek!” Cora called suddenly.

Derek looked up, surprised to see everyone staring at him, expecting a response to something he didn’t hear. He swallowed the corn he’d been chewing before saying, “What?”

Talia looked amused, “I asked what you were doing for Christmas, sweetheart.”

Derek furrowed his brows. “I always come here on Christmas.”

“Yes, but now that you and Stiles are together I wasn’t sure if you’d want to go to his father’s house, ours, or have your own Christmas.”

Derek hadn’t even thought of that, “We haven’t talked about that.”

Talia nodded, returning to her wine while Peter chimed in. “What did you do for your birthday?”

A heat crept up Derek’s neck, and Peter smirked before sipping his drink. “I went to dinner with some friends.” Derek said with a glare, praying his parents weren’t paying attention.

“So Kira, did your mother like the tea I sent?” Talia said, and Derek took that his cue to retreat to his phone.

_Derek: What are your plans for Christmas?_

_Stiles: Well dad usually works on Christmas so the other deputies can stay home with their kids. Soooo…..nothing lol_

_Derek: Would you want to spend Christmas with my very embarrassing and slightly annoying family, or spend it alone at my place?_

_Stiles: Hmmm….both? We could spend Christmas eve along ;) and then Christmas day with the almighty Hales._

_Derek: Please don’t send winky faces, I was caught thinking about last week a second ago._

_Derek: And that sounds good to me._

_Stiles: Hah! Me too except I was thinking about your birthday._

_Derek: You’re coming back to my place tonight right?_

_Stiles: Mmhm, and I should stop thinking about what I want to do before I get the most awkward boner at a Thanksgiving dinner._

_Derek: Talk to you soon, be careful on your way over._

**

When Derek finally made it into his Loft, he was taken aback by Stiles casually lounging on the couch in just boxers. He looked up from the book he was reading, giving Derek a small smile, and of course he had those very distracting reading glasses on that Derek drooled over when he’d first seen him in. “Happy Thanksgiving, Der!” He said with a chuckle.

Derek locked the door behind him, tugging his jacket off and walked over to Stiles. “Happy Thanksgiving.” He said softly, slowly pulling the book away and setting it on the coffee table before he straddled Stiles’ lap. “I missed you.” He said against Stiles’ ear, smiling at the soft groan from Stiles when Derek sat on his lap fully.

“I missed you too.” Stiles said with a wide grin.

“You look incredibly sexy in glasses.” Derek said while kissing at Stiles’ jaw.

Stiles let out a gust of breath, leaning back for Derek to bite at his neck, “I need you naked like yesterday.” He breathed.

Derek chuckled against the warmth of Stiles’ neck, and rose up, stripping his shirt off for Stiles who looked mesmerized as if it was the first time he’d seen Derek shirtless. Without another word, Derek pulled Stiles off the couch and hoisted him up with his arms hooked under his legs while Stiles locked his arms around Derek’s neck with a surprised squeal. “Jesus Christ, Derek.” He said with a small laugh while Derek led them upstairs slowly, trying not to become too distracted by Stiles’ mouth on his shoulder.

When he reached the bedroom he dropped Stiles onto his bed, quickly following by hovering over him. “Do you want me to fuck you?” He breathed against Stiles’ mouth.

“Yes, yes please.” Stiles breathed, his glasses askew from Derek’s greedy hands that caressed his face.

Derek smiled, plucking the glasses away and setting them on the nightstand so they wouldn’t break. He rolled his hips against Stiles’ erection and bit into Stiles’ exposed neck. Stiles was jolting his hips against Derek’s, and was already a moaning mess that made Derek groan. “How do you want it?” Derek asked while rubbing his palm against Stiles’ erection.

“Surprise me.” Stiles said with a shudder, his cheekbones were splotched with red, and his lips were already a matching shade.

Derek smirked at that, leaning over to his bedside drawer where he retrieved a condom and bottle of lube so they wouldn’t have to fish for them later. He placed them on Stiles’ side of the bed and moved back to unlatch his belt until Stiles lurched up and pulled it off while eagerly biting his lip. “Why is it that everything you do is always hot as fuck to me?” Derek ground out when Stiles peeled Derek’s jeans down.

“I could literally say the exact same thing to you, Der.” Stiles said with his eyes gliding up to Derek’s face. In the heat of the moment, Stiles looked absolutely beautiful under the glare of the moonlight outside of Derek’s window. All of the heated grasping and groaning slowed at that moment, and Derek allowed his hand to caress the side of Stiles’ jaw. Stiles’ eyes flickered in wonderment, but he remained silent while Derek rubbed his thumb across the specks of moles on his soft face.

Both of them had been with other people, and probably had many rushed hook ups with exes and one night stands. Yet in this moment it was painfully obvious that neither had ever been taken care of the way they probably deserved.

With gentle hands, Stiles trailed his fingers up Derek’s sides, and he kissed at Derek’s stomach lightly. It wasn’t meant to be seductive or lustful, it was soft and loving.

They stripped one another of their boxers, and ended up kissing softly. Derek was laid over Stiles, letting his hand loosely pumping Stiles’ cock in his hand.

Derek let his hands roam lower, sweeping over Stiles' balls before sliding against his hole, and humming in pleasure when Stiles moaned into his mouth. His hands were slick with Stiles' precome, and he let his hand glide greedily from Stiles' cock down to his hole. When he felt Stiles' arch under him in need, he popped the bottle of lube open and coated his fingers in the cool liquid. 

He started slowly and carefully, working Stiles open against his fingers, and trying to keep himself together while Stiles was a groaning mess under him. Everything was so slow, but Stiles' hands were grasping at Derek in need, and that made Derek practically black out in lust at the sight of Stiles' flushed face. 

"You like that, baby?" Derek whispered into Stiles' ear, smirking at the gasp of pleasure when Derek grazed his prostate. 

"Fuck yes." Stiles gasped out, clutching Derek's bicep while his other hand eagerly stroked Derek's cock. 

When Derek reached three fingers, he took the time to admire Stiles' body, and groaned deeply at the sight. Stiles was slowly grinding against Derek's fingers, his mouth hanging open with reddened lips, lidded eyes, and red cheeks. His muscles contracted under every thrust of Derek's fingers, and Derek couldn't help but dip down to lick hungrily down the length of Stiles' body. "Please-" Stiles breathed out, "Please, I need you to fuck me Der." 

Derek groaned at the words, and finally moved to put the condom on before lubing himself up. He glided his slowly against Stiles' ass and smiled at the way Stiles moaned softly at the contact. He grasped Stiles' legs and pushed them back enough to receive a squeak of surprise from Stiles. "You're going to ruin me." Was all he breathed before Derek lined himself up and slowly entered Stiles' warmth. 

"F-fuck!" Stiles and Derek said in unison. 

He let himself slowly rock into Stiles, pumping his hips as painfully slow as they could, and while doing so he felt like he was doing good with the way Stiles was rolling his hips back up to meet his thrusts, but Stiles suddenly grasped Derek's arms, "Fuck me like you mean it." He growled out. 

And that was all it took for Derek to pound into him, gripping roughly at Stiles' legs before he finally grabbed Stiles' wrists and pinned his hands above his head, preening at the happy groan Stiles let slip. He grasped Stiles' cock with one of his hands, letting the other hold his hands still while Stiles was blissed out in his own universe while staring desperately up at Derek. 

It didn't take long before Stiles spilled over Derek's stomach, and dripping onto his own after whining out a "Fuck yes, Derek!" at the top of his lungs that made Derek thrust as deeply as he could. 

Derek let go of Stiles' wrists, ready to allow him to come down from his high, but before he could slow down, Stiles shoved him onto his back. Stiles straddled him with a predatory smile, this time pinning Derek's hands above his head. 

With steady rolls of his hips, Stiles moved against Derek while Derek was starting to moan louder than he ever had. The sight of Stiles on top of him, riding his cock into oblivion was doing things to Derek, and when Stiles started bouncing against him, Derek was _growling_. "Fuck yes, ride my cock." He ground out, tipping his head back suddenly when Stiles moved even faster on him. 

His orgasm burst through him like a bomb, making him scream out Stiles' name while his body jerked roughly under Stiles' caressing hands. 

He was absently aware of Stiles climbing off of him and returning from the bathroom with a wet cloth to clean them both while Derek was lost in his own high. He was smiling by the time e moved Stiles up to the pillows where they kissed softly at one another, and both pulling the comforter over them both. 

"You just gave me the greatest orgasm I've ever had." Derek said softly, running his thumb across Stiles' bottom lip. 

Stiles smirked at that, his eyelids going heavy, "Plenty more where that came from, Der Bear." 

Derek smiled back lazily, wrapping his arms around Stiles while they both dozed off into a warm sleep.

**

Derek had been to New York before, mostly due to Malia and Cora deciding to live there after planning not to go to college. Talia had been disappointed, but James was supportive while Peter didn’t care.

Stiles had booked a hotel room for him and Derek during their stay, and as soon as they sat the luggage down in the room Stiles attacked Derek eagerly.

The Art show started at three and Stiles had already left early that morning to set up his pieces with Laura who had entered a few of her sculptures. Stiles had refused to show Derek the paintings until the show.

When Derek finally made it into the downtown museum the show was held at, he felt overwhelmed by the amount of people in the room, but he calmed quickly when he caught sight of his mother, the kids, Stiles, and Laura standing talking to Stiles’ dad.

“Derek!” Stiles exclaimed, smiling widely at his boyfriend.

Derek smiled back and pulled him in for a hug despite seeing him earlier that morning.

“Sorry for not getting here sooner-“

“No, you’re just in time! They just opened the painting section for guests to look around!” He said happily, pulling Derek after him.

Derek managed a quick nod and smile to John, Talia, and Laura before following after Stiles. He was expecting Stiles to show him around, but instead he smiled at Derek and tilted his head for Derek to look around.

The first couple of paintings he saw hanging were abstract, bright, and a little strange for Derek’s liking. He was really only interested in Stiles’ paintings, but it was obvious Stiles wanted him to find them on his own.

There were admirers standing around holding drinks while examining different pieces, and Derek briefly looked at the paintings around until his eyes landed on three arranged paintings hanging on the farthest wall to him and Stiles. He grasped Stiles’ hand and made his way through the crowd of people, heading to the paintings.

The first painting was the Red Riding hood one Derek had seen before, but it was finished, and instead of solely focusing on Red Derek could see the clear figure of a looming figure with red eyes. Derek smiled to himself when he realized Red looked like Stiles, and he instantly found the dark shape of a raven perched on his shoulder, eyes focused on the man with red eyes in the forest behind them.

The second piece was brighter than the first, it showed Red sitting in a field of flowers, hood pulled off to show wild strands of dark chocolate hair swaying in the wind. He had his hand outstretched, softly caressing a large black wolf with glowing red eyes. Red looked more relaxed, his raven soaring in the sky behind him, while the sun beamed down brightly on the two.

The third showed…Derek standing in front of Red-Stiles, his hands in the process of working Stiles’ hoodie off while they stared at one another. The moon was behind them, casting a glowing shimmer on their profiles while the raven was flying above them in the background of the blue tinted forest.

“Sorry if it’s weird…” Stiles muttered next to Derek, “I just couldn’t come up with the right look for the wolf, and then you showed up...”

Derek smiled softly at the collection of paintings, turning to Stiles and kissing him slowly. “It’s beautiful, and I love it.”

Stiles blushed at the compliment, and opened his mouth to respond until a voice echoed over the intercom of the museum. “Attention everyone, if everybody would please return to the main room we’ll be announcing the winners soon! Thank you.”

Everyone made their way to the main area where Talia and John were chattering about God only knows what. Derek just prayed it wasn’t about his and Stiles’ relationship. Not that he didn’t like John, he just wanted to prepare himself as much as possible before having a real sit down with Stiles’ dad about dating him.

Laura came into view, holding Erica and Isaac’s hands while talking to some guy Derek had never seen.

The coordinator for the event took the center of the room where a small podium sat along with art critics that were standing by her. The event looked laid back, but the critics were dressed in suits and tailored dresses making it feel suddenly very important.

“We’d like to thank all of you for coming here to support the artists, and we would also like to thank all of the artists that accepted the invitations we sent out for them to join this art show. Everyone that received an invitation to this event was individually picked due to their skill levels, and today everyone will be judged based on category of art.” Stiles was fidgeting with the cuffs of his dark red button down, and was anxiously watching as the critics handed over the cards indicating the winners. Derek took his hand and offered a soft smile to comfort him. “First category is photography,” Derek knew Laura entered into the sculpting category while Stiles was in the painting category, so he allowed his attention to shift while they announced second place winners and first place winners. They reached the sculpting category and Erica beamed at Laura who looked nonchalant as always. “Second place goes to Julie Baker, and first place goes to Laura Hale.”

Laura smiled and moved to the podium where she was given an envelope with her name written on the front while the runner up received a similar envelope. Talia looked close to tears when Laura carefully placed the envelope into her purse.

“Now for the final category, with the most artists.” The coordinator announced, drawing Stiles and Derek’s attention back. “The painting category,” She shuffled for a card of paper and quietly cleared her throat. “Second place goes to…” Stiles tightened his grip on Derek’s hand, “Marco De’rosa.” She said with a professional smile at an older male that looked ecstatic when he received an envelope similar to Laura’s. Everyone clapped for him, including Stiles and Derek, and finally when everyone settled the coordinator returned her attention to the winner’s name. “First place for the painting category goes to, Stiles Stilinski.”

Stiles breathed out quickly and looked frozen for a moment, until John clapped him on the back and he finally stumbled forward. He regained his step, and walked easily to the podium where the coordinator smiled widely at him, eyeing him in a way that made Derek want to roll his eyes. Stiles accepted the prize while shaking the critic’s hands and quickly returned to Derek with a dazed look.

Derek smiled at Stiles’ gaze on the envelope that had his name scrawled across the top, and placed a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “Congratulations.” He said softly.

Stiles smiled widely at him before leaning into him, and returning his gaze to the prize.

**

“I know you hate parties-“ Stiles basically shouted over the blasting bass in the club.

“It’s fine, I’ve been to a few just not my favorite thing.” Derek said loudly, taking in the rainbow of colors flickering over Stiles’ fair skin. As much as he hated parties and mind numbingly loud music, he could already feel the desire to get Stiles dancing against him.

“You want a drink?” Stiles asked, nodding to the bar that was thankfully less full than the dance floor.

Derek nodded, following after Stiles, and happily eyeing the way his jeans made his ass look.

They took seats and ordered their drinks, both lost in their own conversation when Laura clambered down next to Derek at the bar. “Mom stole the kids, and forced me to come here.” She said with a dirty look to the flashing lights. Her attention was taken immediately when the same guy she spoke to at the art show sat down next to her with a broad smile. Laura leaned to the side, flicking her hair over her shoulder, and that was Derek’s cue to turn back to Stiles. He’d witnessed too many “Laura’s about to get laid” moments.

Wen Derek looked back to Stiles, he froze when he caught sight of a man smiling seductively at Stiles who was nodding, and adverting his attention to his drink ever so often. Derek couldn’t quite hear what te man was saying, but the way he was inching closer to Stiles made it clear to Derek.

“Everything alright?” Derek asked in Stiles’ ear. Stiles turned with a pleading expression, and that was when the man outstretched his hand to touch Stiles’ broad shoulder. “Hey!” Derek shouted loud enough for the man to look up, but instead of backing away he smirked grasped Stiles’ bicep, causing Stiles to jerk away. Derek stood up quickly and wrenched the guys hand away while Stiles looked like he was about to lunge at the guy himself.

“Back the fuck off.” Derek said, putting himself in front of Stiles who placed a comforting hand on Derek’s waist.

“Sorry man, I thought he was single.” The guy said, eyeing Stiles hungrily, “Can’t blame me.”

Derek glared back at the guy, “Actually I can. Even if he was single, I don’t think he wanted you to touch him without his permission. Now do us all a favor and back the fuck off before I get really pissed off.”

The guy held his hands up, the hungry expression fading while he backed off and returned to the crowd of dancers.

Derek was still watching the guy disappear into the crowd when Stiles’’ arms wrapped around him from behind. “Thank you.” Stiles said before kissing Derek’s neck.

Derek turned back to Stiles and smiled back at him, “Can’t blame him for hitting on you, but I can blame him for touching my boyfriend.”

“Possessive much?” Stiles said with a smirk.

Derek quirked an eyebrow, “You like when I’m possessive.”

“True.” Stiles said with a grin, “Wanna dance?”

Derek nodded and let Stiles lead him to the dance floor where they both caught sight of Laura swaying with the guy she was talking to earlier, a smile on her face that made Derek smile.

“I think his name’s Aiden.” Stiles said before turning to face Derek. “His brother was in the show.”

Derek just nodded, grasping Stiles’ waist and immediately getting distracted by the vibration of music pulsing between them. Stiles smiled back at him, locking his arm around Derek’s neck, and moving with the music. Before Derek even joined in he could already tell Stiles was an amazing dancer. He’d seen plenty of videos of Stiles rolling his body to throwbacks and hip hop songs that it didn’t take a genius to know the man knew how to move his body, but having said body rolling against Derek with the exhilarated emotions in the air made Derek get lost in Stiles’ dark eyes.

“Getting a little excited there, big guy?” Stiles purred in Derek’s ear, crowding closer to him and shamelessly grinding against his growing erection. Derek gripped at Stiles’ hips eagerly and found his mouth instinctively kissing at Stiles’ neck, breathing in the rich scent of Stiles’ cologne mingled with Derek’s.

“I want you.” Derek growled into Stiles’ ear, smirking at the chill bumps that bloomed on Stiles’ neck.

Stiles bit his lip before capturing Derek in a filthy, aggressive kiss. “Let’s get out of here.” He said with a dark look in his eyes that made Derek turn and pull Stiles after him to get out of the club.

 


	12. I Have Something To Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one has taken so long to post, I'm currently sick, and my brain is just not functioning for me to write lol.

“A Christmas party?” Stiles asked Allison, seeming more surprised by the mere thought of it. “Won’t everyone be busy with their families, and plus its Andy’s first Christmas.”

The group was sitting in Lydia’s living room, watching Andrew coo at Lydia’s dog, Prada while Erica and Isaac were stroking her fur softly in the floor.

“I was thinking we could have a small gift exchange and dinner a few days before Christmas Eve.” Allison said while Lydia handed them both drinks. Laura was following behind her with a tray of snacks that she laid on the coffee table.

Kira, Scott, and Derek were all at work, and Malia was out with Cora. Laura, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison all decided to have day together with the kids. “I’d like that.” Stiles said before sipping his drink.

“I’ll help you plan, Allison.” Lydia stated, falling down onto the couch Allison sat at.

Laura sat by Stiles and scratched Prada behind her ear when she clambered onto the couch. “What about the twenty second?” Laura piped in, drinking her own tea.

“That’s perfect as long as everyone is free.” Allison said with a smile.

Lydia nodded in agreement, “I’ll send out a group message for everyone.”

Stiles phone buzzed and with a small smile he opened up a new text from Derek.

_Derek: Getting off early today, wanna go out tonight for dinner?_

_Stiles: Sounds perfect! I miss you btw._

_Derek: You saw me this morning…but I miss you too._

“Okay enough about Christmas,” Lydia said drawing Stiles’ attention back, and she looked at Stiles. “Let’s talk about Stiles and Derek.”

Stiles felt his face heat up, “What?”

“Oh please, Stiles, what’s going on with you two? You look at eachother like you’re ready to get married or something.” Lydia said, ignoring Stiles’ strangled squeak at the word “married.”

“Not to mention you basically live with him,” Laura said with a quirk of her brow, “and when you’re at the studio you’re always texting him and smiling like an idiot.”

“And the way he looks at you when you hold Andrew!” Allison piped in with a loving smile.

Stiles felt very attacked, and was very happy Malia, Kira, and Cora weren’t around because he’s sure he’d want to die in embarrassment. “U-um….” Stiles stuttered, expecting one of them to interject, but instead everyone was watching him even Erica and Isaac. “We’re together, and um…really like eachother…” Lydia gave him an unimpressed look, “What do you want from me?” Stiles asked, feeling his face burning.

“Is it real, Stiles?” Allison asked quietly, graciously drawing Stiles’ attention to the kindest of the three women he was surrounded by. “I mean, of course it is, but…” She trailed off.

Stiles understood what she meant, and he ignored the annoyance of the memory of all past relationships. “It’s…very real.” He said quietly, wishing the kids would look away because despite being kids, both Erica and Isaac were very intelligent. “He’s different from…everyone I’ve ever met. I mean, you guys see him in a different way than I do, he’s just so patient, kind, sweet, and…special.” He cleared his throat, very uncomfortable by the wide eyes of everyone in the room. “We just get eachother, you know? He’s been through shit, and so have I, but…despite all of that together we just bring out the best in eachother.” E adverted his gaze to his hands, “I mean all of this is new, and I don’t want to rush into marriage or anything, but I just know deep down that we’re meant to be in eachother’s lives in any way possible. When I’m with him I feel like I can just take on the world, but even when I’m not with him I feel so happy. I don’t know what it is, and it’s scary sometimes, but I just-“

“You love him.” Allison said quietly, catching Stiles’ gaze again. Stiles felt his stomach flutter with the words, and it freaked him out. Not because it was a crazy idea, but because he knew it was true.

Laura placed a calming hand on Stiles’ shoulder, “Stiles, if there’s one thing I know about my brother, it’s that he doesn’t trust anyone easily.” She said carefully, “Not after what he’s gone through…relationships have never been easy for him, and I haven’t seen him smile at all until he met you. Kate broke him in a way that even I don’t know…all these years we’ve all been trying to piece him back together, but nothing has ever worked until you came into the picture.” I sounded like she wanted to say more, but with Lydia and Allison there plus the kids she kept it short.

Stiles nodded seriously at Laura, “He’s been putting me together too, if I’m being honest.”

Lydia actually offered a dimpled smile at Stiles, “What are you getting him for Christmas?”

Stiles groaned, leaning back on the couch, wishing the Derek subject would drop. “I don’t know, Lyds what are you getting Jackass for Christmas?”

With a small evil smirk, “A six inch heel up his ass.”

Everyone broke out into laughter at Lydia and Jackson’s on again off again relationship, Erica included which made Lydia smile and Laura cringe and direct her attention to Prada.

Despite the embarrassment Stiles had to constantly deal with while being best friends with Lydia Martin, he loved the woman because it was impossible not to. He remembered the years of chasing after her attention throughout high school, and thinking there was no way he’d ever get over the idea of being with her until he finally dated her. She was amazing, in her own way, but it was obvious they didn’t click in the way they needed to. He loved Lydia, and would do anything for her, but he was very aware of how different that love was to the love he had for Derek.

Stiles would do anything in his power to make sure Derek was happy, and not only that, they clicked in the most perfect way. It was like Stiles had finally met a missing piece to his soul, and as cheesy as it was it felt like Derek was Stiles’ happy place. He was the only person Stiles had ever met that was so real and blunt about life. Stiles was fidgety, excited, and vibrant with ideas and plans while Derek was sturdy, calm, and realistic about everything. It felt like Stiles had finally found the right person for him, and it scared the hell out of him.

Stiles was absolutely head over heels in love with Derek Hale.

**

“God I hate shopping.” Derek groaned, eyeing the hordes of shoppers around him and Stiles as they walked through the mall holding hands.

“Same, but if we don’t get the gifts now we’ll be fucked for waited too long.” Stiles said with a sigh.

“Yeah, so where to first?” Derek asked trying not to groan more at the idea of how long they’ll be in the mall.

Stiles thought it over, “Hmmm…I’m thinking the kids first, Laura said Isaac has a sudden interest in drawing, and I’m dying to get supplies for him.”

Derek nodded, “I have a list for everyone, Erica told me she wanted a new doll, and I was planning on getting Andy some new onesies for winter.”

“Alrighty, lets get this shit show over with!” Stiles said with a positive smile.

Derek rolled his eyes and followed Stiles towards the closest  kid’s store.

“Oh my God! They have a little musical set for babies!” Stiles exclaimed while grabbing at the small box with pictures of toddlers beaming brightly while banging their fists on drums.

“Allison is going to kill you.” Derek said with a smile, watching Stiles throw it into the cart.

Stiles shrugged, “Andy might want to be a drummer one day, who knows? I use to play drums you know.”

“I didn’t know that.” Derek said with a curious expression, the idea of Stiles playing drums was exceptionally appealing to him suddenly.

“Back in high school, Scott played guitar while I played drums, we couldn’t find a bassist, and we were convinced we’d be famous one day.” Stiles said with a chuckle.

“The idea of you, holding drumsticks is very arousing for me.” Derek muttered while they made it to the clothing area of the store.

Stiles winked, “I do have skillful fingers, Der.”

Derek bumped his elbow against Stiles playfully while they stopped by the onesies.

“I think I might get some regular onesies and some sleepers for him, maybe a blanket.” Derek muttered, fiddling through the options.

“It’s so strange how much you know about all of this stuff, if I didn’t know you I’d assume you were a dad.” Stiles said.

“Being an uncle has given me a lot of knowledge on babies and kids.” Derek said with a shrug.

“Oh look at this, Der!” Stiles said while holding up a onesie that said “My Uncle is Batman.” With a batman symbol on the front.

Derek smiled at that, “You should get it.”

“Can I help you gentlemen with anything?” A female voice asked from behind Derek.

He turned to see a worker with blonde hair and bright green eyes staring intently at Derek. “Oh, no we’re fine.” Derek said  little uncomfortable.

“Are you looking for anything specific?” She asked with a smile, eyeing Derek up and down and causing him to instinctively move towards Stiles.

“We’re just doing some Christmas shopping, we don’t need any help.” Stiles said politely, but Derek could hear the tinge of annoyance.

The woman blinked with a surprised expression, “Oh, oh I’m sorry.” She said quickly, blushing from embarrassment. “I wasn’t trying to upset anyone, you two make a lovely couple and I’m sure you’re great parents! Sorry, um…just let me know if you need any help!” She skipped away with a red face, and Derek looked over at Stiles with the same awkward expression.

“Well…that was a first.” Stiles muttered.

“First time being confused for a father?” Derek asked, returning to the clothes with a blush.

Stiles placed the onesie in the basket and smiled, “Yeah, but I think I like the sound of it. Most of the time people think I’m still seventeen.”

Derek glanced up at Stiles, it was the first time he’d ever dated someone that actually made it clear that they wanted to be a parent. He might not have outright said it, but the way he was staring in awe at the couple in an aisle over cooing at their baby was making Derek smile to himself. Stiles was always so good with Erica and Isaac, so patient, energetic, and happy to be around them and Andrew.

They finished up shopping for everyone, deciding to shop for eachother on a different day separately, and mostly because they just wanted to get the hell out of the mall after being in it for five hours.

“God why do we have so many friends and family to shop for all of a sudden?” Stiles panted when they finally got back into his jeep.

“I was about to ask the same thing.” Derek said with a gust of breath, leaning back in the seat. One thing Derek adored about Stiles’ jeep was how roomy it was compared to his Camaro.

“So not looking forward to the drive back to Beacon Hills.” Stiles muttered, buckling his seat belt and adjusting his seat.

 

**

“Kids first, Erica since you’re the oldest why don’t you help Isaac find his gifts, and get Andrew’s out?” Laura asked.

Erica rolled her eyes, “You’re just being lazy mommy.”

Laura sputtered while everyone broke into laughter, and Erica moved to fish for the kid gifts.

Derek never got sick of watching the kids open their gifts, it always reminded him of when he and Laura were younger and would race eachother down the stairs to the tree where Talia and James would be waiting by the fire with sleepy smiles at their kids while they tore at their gifts.

Both Erica and Isaac received an array of toys and clothes, but it was clear everyone put thought into their gifts since Isaac received new books and art supplies from both Laura and Stiles while Erica received new dolls and a kit of makeup for kids that made Laura glare at Lydia for because that was going to be a hell of a mess.

Everyone watched the kids open their gifts, and awed and cooed at Andrew’s gifts before they turned to their own presents. Derek and Stiles decided to open their gifts to eachother on Christmas Eve when they had their own time to be alone.

Derek had received a framed photo of Derek, Stiles, and Andrew from Scott and Allison that made him smile up at them. Kira had gifted him Japanese teas along with a porcelain tea cup, and Lydia had bought him a black sweater he was certain costed more than his sofa.

There was laughing, talking, and excited squeals at what everyone received which ended up in hugs and thank you’s.

Cora shifted on the couch next to Boyd who gave her a small smile followed by a nod. “I have something to say.” She said, gaining everyone’s attention.

“Is everything alright, Cora?” Laura asked.

Cora leaned forward, resting her hand on Boyd’s knee, making Derek furrow his brow. “Well, me and Boyd have been dating for about a month now.”

“That’s great!” Scott said, patting Boyd on the back.

“Oh my God you two are so cute together!” Kira squealed.

Cora cringed at the word cute, but nodded slowly. “Yeah, thanks.”

“That’s not all you wanted to say was it?” Malia asked suddenly.

Cora met her eyes, then Laura’s, and finally settled on Derek’s. “I’m pregnant.”

"A-are you sure?" Laura asked, breaking the silence that had developed.

Derek was stunned, and he found himself looking at Boyd who's eyes were boring into his with slight fear. He wasn't sure what to say or do, but Stiles' warm hand rested into his, bringing him back to the girls talking about Cora's pregnancy. 

"I'll take you." Laura said, with a serious expression, and Derek tried to comprehend what he'd missed.

"Can I talk to you, Malia, and Derek outside for a sec?" Cora asked, apologetically looking at the rest of the group who all nodded in understanding. 

Derek felt his grip tighten around Stiles' hand, feeling like a child not wanting to leave their parent, but Stiles was the only one keeping him from completely zoning out. Stiles kissed him on the cheek, giving a reassuring smile before Derek finally rose to follow his family out onto Allison and Scott's back porch. 

Boyd joined them, standing next to Cora, and locking his arm around her waist. Something Derek had never seen until now because all of this was completely out of the blue. 

"Are you guys upset?" Cora asked quietly, staring mostly at Malia who seemed to be as shocked as Derek.

"No, no of course not Cora." Derek said, trying to give Malia time to process the information. Cora and Malia were as close as Laura and Derek were, and both had made it known they wanted to travel the world together instead of staying tied down by anything. It was something that made them both stand out in the close knit bond of the Hale family. Malia probably felt confused and possibly betrayed by this entire situation.

"I'm assuming this was an accident." Malia said in her usual blunt tone, but everyone was use to it since they grew up with her and Peter. 

Cora looked hurt for a brief moment, but hardened her features to seem unfazed, "Yeah, it wasn't planned." 

"But that doesn't mean this isn't a gift." Laura said quickly, placing a hand on her little sister.

Cora nodded slowly, looking up at Boyd who smiled back at her. "I guess I'm just a little worried." 

"You should be." Malia muttered, earning a warning scowl from Derek. 

"Cora, you're going to be an amazing mother." Derek said.

"I'm just...scared." Cora mumbled, glancing down at her barely there stomach, and rubbed a hand over it. 

Laura smiled at that, wrapping her arms around her little sister, "So was I, but trust me, there's nothing like holding a small person you created, and watching them grow. It's rough, but seeing my kids smile is what keeps me going, and you'll never feel a love as amazing as the one from your baby." 

Boyd hugged Cora from behind, Derek joining in by hugging Laura, and finally Malia tightly wrapped her arms around the group with a sniffle that she dared anyone to take notice of. Derek glanced up to see Boyd staring at him with questioning eyes, to which Derek responded with a stern nod of his approval to his friend and his baby sister as strange as it was. 

 


	13. Perfectly Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way too short, but I've been sick and my brain is just not cooperating with me. Next chapter will be longer I promise! I just wanted to get this one out.

“It’s just so out of nowhere, I’ve been friends with Boyd since High School, and he’s met Cora plenty of times, but there was never any dates that I knew about.” Derek and Stiles were huddled in the kitchen, fixing their own Christmas dinner, and the topic of Cora’s pregnancy came up.

Stiles was in the middle of chopping up potatoes, “Maybe they weren’t interested in eachother until now.”

“I don’t know, I mean I’m happy for them, and I’m excited to be an uncle again.”

Stiles smiled, “I think it’s awesome, Cora is going to look so adorable pregnant, and I can already see Boyd crying at the first ultrasound.”

“Laura is going with her to her first doctor’s appointment, so she knows what to expect.” Derek said when he stirred the potatoes Stiles had already put into the pot on the stove.

 They finished cooking in leisurely time, both occasionally stealing quick kisses and affectionate nudges with their hips. Stiles set the table while Derek started bringing the food out to set it on the table.

“So I’ve been meaning to ask you something, and I mean if its too personal just pretend I didn’t ask…” Stiles muttered, his face already heating up while he stared down at his plate.

Derek swallowed his ham before nodding for Stiles to continue when the male glanced up nervously.

Stiles fumbled with his fork nervously before speaking, “Are kids in the future for you?”

Derek quirked a surprised eyebrow, only briefly thinking it over before realizing he’d already had that figured out. “I’d like that, yeah. I guess I’ve always wanted a family of my own.” He shrugged, looking nervously back at Stiles. “Is that something you want?”

“Of course, I was just worried I’d scare you off with how baby crazy I’ve been lately with Andy and now Cora is having a baby, and I’m excited.”

Derek smiled, “I’m actually excited too, and I’m glad we’re on the same page with that. Everyone I’ve ever dated was never fond of kids.”

“Well I’m different.” Stiles said with a soft smile.

“Yes you are.” Derek said happily, sharing a smile with Stiles before they continued into their dinner.

**

“I should have bought you a new Christmas tree, this thing is way too small.” Stiles said with a chuckle, taking a seat on the couch watching Derek pull their gifts from under the small tree Derek had.

Derek observed the tree for a moment, decorated in silver lights, small handmade ornaments the kids had made and a few Derek and Laura had as kids. He preferred it, it was easy to set up, and didn’t take up much room in his living room. “I prefer smaller trees.”

Stiles smirked, “Well I prefer big trees, big guy.”

Derek rolled his eyes with a smile, setting Stiles’ gifts on the coffee table next to his own, and took a seat next to him on the couch.

They tore into the gifts, both stealing glances to the other to catch the surprised or pleased expression while opening the gifts. Derek felt proud of himself when Stiles squealed over his new set of paintbrushes that he argued with Derek about since they were pricey, but Derek was just happy to see Stiles happy.

Derek received necessities that he’d absently complained about the week prior, new boxers, a gift set of his favorite cologne, and a fresh stack of books that Derek kissed Stiles over.

Once they were done Stiles was admiring his collection of gifts while Derek felt his heart pumping rapidly in his chest while his hand fumbled for the box behind his back on the couch.

“God, all of this is too much, Der.” Stiles mused, eyeing the new easel Derek had bought him.

Derek cleared his throat, drawing Stiles’ attention back. “That’s not all.”

Stiles blinked in confusion, but nodded for Derek to continue.

“Well,” Derek said nervously before dropping the small box into Stiles hand. “If you don’t like it, we can just pretend like this didn’t happen.”

Stiles looked wary, but slowly opened the lid to the box, and Derek tried not to bite his lip into a bloody mess at the sight of Stiles’ cheeks growing red. “Der…” Stiles breathed, lifting the small silver key, and eyeing it carefully before meeting Derek’s eyes. “Is this what I think it is?”

Derek huffed out a nervous breath, rubbing his hand through his hair. “It’s a key to my place, I mean you already have one technically, but this is mostly to represent um…it’s a spare key because I love having you here with me, and I know you were wanting to find a better apartment, and I um-I really love the idea of waking up beside you everyday-I know my loft gets kind of cold, and the thunder storms are loud-I just I want you to live with me if you want to-um…live with me.” Derek finished with a shaky breath.

Stiles was grinning when he finally responded. “Der, of course I want to live with you, and I wouldn’t give a shit if we lived in a box as long as I’m with you, I’m perfectly happy.”

Derek blinked in surprise before he broke into a pleased smile, and without any hesitation he caught Stiles’ lips into an excited kiss that Stiles laughed at. “Sorry, I’m just so happy.” He said against Stiles’ mouth.

“So am I.” Stiles said with a grin, “Lucky for me I’ve already practically boxed all of my shit up, and unlucky for you this place will be littered in art supplies.”

Derek chuckled at that, “I don’t mind, as long as you’re here, I don’t mind.”

They kissed softly after that, cuddling into eachother on Derek’s couch-their couch. The rest of the night was spent drinking hot coco while watching Christmas movies in the sanctuary of their now shared loft.

**

Christmas at the Hale house wasn’t as miserable for Derek with Stiles by his side. The dinner itself was full of conversation, and Derek was pleased that Stiles wasn’t being drilled too hard with questions. Cora had made it clear to her siblings that she didn’t want to tell Talia and James about her pregnancy until she was ready, and Derek had a feeling she just didn’t want to see Talia tut over becoming pregnant without at least being in a semiserious relationship.

After dinner they did the gift exchange, mostly watching the kids shriek with happiness and laughter when they opened theirs. Derek was happy to spend time with his family, but he found himself excited to head home with Stiles, and celebrate Christmas in the warmth of their bed.

“I love your family.” Stiles said with a smile once he clambered into bed beside Derek. He settled into the familiar space of Derek’s chest with a content sigh.

“They’re pretty amazing when they aren’t meddling in my life.” Derek said with a yawn.

Stiles chuckled softly, running his fingers along Derek’s abdomen, “Are you sure you want to live with me?”

Derek glanced down at Stiles, “Of course, I mean if you feel like this is too rushed, we can wait I don’t mind.”

“No, I’m ready to live with you, I mean I’m here almost everyday as it is. I just worry that you’re going to regret it with all of my shit around here, and my annoying voice while I sing in the shower…”

Derek furrowed his brows, holding Stiles closer. “Stiles, I love everything about you.” He froze, realizing what he just said. It wasn’t exactly “I love you.” But it was eerily close, and he was afraid all of this was hitting Stiles way too quickly.

Stiles raised up, hovering above Derek’s face with a deep expression in his amber eyes. “I love you, Derek.” He breathed, gently placing his hand on Derek’s jawline and catching him in a soft kiss.

Derek pulled his body closer, feeling his body vibrate under the words, and instantly they were lost in the deepest kiss they’d ever had. “I love you so much, Stiles.” Derek whispered when they parted, both of their lips reddened by the kiss.

With a grin, Stiles caught Derek in a heated kiss that they both knew usually led to sex, but tonight it wouldn’t be excited and desperate, it would be slow and lingering. They would make love until the distant light of morning rolled around, and before collapsing into an exhausted sleep they would both whisper “I love you.” To one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything you'd like to see me add let me know, like more fluff or angst or anything at all. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out sometime next week!


End file.
